


Герои

by yika



Category: South Park
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kyle's POV, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рассказ о сложном характере Кайла и легком характере Стэна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I feel so](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/67914) by Brat-Child3. 



> Первые три главы написаны давным-давно, после чего работа была подло заброшена на целых восемь (!) лет, и только теперь начинает потихоньку приближаться к финалу. Это я к тому, что первые главы - не конфетка. Зато потом - уже немного больше конфетка.

Он просто был моим героем, вот и все. Ничего с этим нельзя было поделать. Большинство детей стремится поскорее вырасти и “стать как мамочка c папочкой”, но я всегда восхищался исключительно Стэном, и уж конечно не хотел быть похожим на своего отца. Меня можно понять, не так ли? Кто захочет идти по стопам лысеющего, неуверенного в себе дядьки, в котором с каждым годом все сильнее проявляются самые противные черты характера. Тем более тогда, когда рядом находится другой человек, с которого брать пример кажется куда более правильным. Стэн всегда был похож на лидера больше, чем мой папа, больше, чем авторитетные учителя. Даже больше, чем Картман, увлекшийся новой долгоиграющей идеей вроде тотального геноцида.  
  
О том, что он мой герой, я узнал однажды в декабре. Мне было всего четыре, и я был единственным ребенком в нашей детсадовской группе, который не распевал перед воспитательницей рождественские песенки, не водил хоровод вокруг приземистой искусственной елочки и не усыпал ковер крошками праздничного печенья. Мисс Макфарленд дала мне стопку чистых листочков, пару карандашей и усадила в угол, чтобы я никому не мешал. Я-то, в общем, любил рисовать, но не в одиночку, и не тогда, когда все остальные ребята заняты чем-то другим, подозрительно веселым и интересным. Я смотрел, как все мои друзья сгрудились вокруг мисс Макфарленд, которая показывала им картинки с каким-то толстым стариком в красном костюме. Мисс Макфарленд рассказывала, что этого приятеля зовут Санта и он влезает в чужие дома через каминную трубу, чтобы порадовать детей подарками. Не знаю, как так получилось, но я сидел, держал во рту карандаш, слушал – вернее, _подслушивал_ – ее треп про незнакомый праздник, а потом вдруг начал реветь.  
Воспитательница посмотрела на меня с сочувствием, но не стала успокаивать и тем более не позвала присоединиться к остальным. Тогда-то Картман и начал впервые меня дразнить. Честное слово, жаль, что я не запомнил число. Мог бы потом каждый год в этот день плевать ему в кофе или наливать шампуня в ботинки.  
\- Эй, смотрите! - Он радостно ткнул пальцем, похожим на маленькую сардельку, в мою сторону. - Кайл ревет, потому что он еврей! Евреям не дают подарков на Рождество, и рождественского печенья ему тоже не достанется!  
Он с каким-то садистским удовольствием разломил пополам свою печенюшку-кошечку и отправил в рот, не сводя с меня глаз. Хотел, чтобы я хорошенько помучился. Крошки посыпались ему на свитер.  
Бебе рассердилась и спросила мисс Макфарленд, почему я не могу есть печенье и слушать рассказы про Санту вместе со всеми.  
\- Да, почему это? - поддержал ее Кенни. Впрочем, тогда он был больше похож на маленький блондинистый клубок на неуклюжих ножках, чем на самого себя.  
\- Моя тетка говорит, что это потому, что вся его семья – грязные свиньи, которые убили Иисуса! - с готовностью объяснил Картман.  
\- Неправда! - возмутился я. - Не трогал я его.  
Вот тут это и произошло. Маленький Стэн, кряхтя, уполз с ковра, на котором были в изобилии разбросаны игрушки и детские книжки, встал на ноги и затопал ко мне.  
\- Ничего, п'иятель, - пропыхтел он и шлепнулся на задницу передо мной. У Стэна дольше, чем у остальных, длились проблемы с произношением, и выговаривать букву “р” он начал всего за несколько дней до того, как мы пошли в первый класс. - Ты можешь взять мою собачку.  
И он протянул мне большое печенье в виде сидящего щенка. У щенка, правда, уже открошилось одно ухо, но меня это не очень заботило. Хоть кто-то не думает, что я прокаженный!  
\- Эй! - тут же заорал Картман. Его глаза сузились, он смотрел на Стэна чуть ли не с ненавистью. - Эй, эй! Евреям нельзя печенье!  
\- Можно, толстяк! Зак'ой 'от!  
\- Стэнли, Стэнли! - вмешалась мисс Макфарленд. - Я думаю, Эрик прав. Мама Кайла объяснила, что в его семье не принято праздновать Рождество. У людей его национальности много своих праздников, но Рождество... Рождество не является одним из них.  
Стэн в негодовании уставился на нее, потом на Картмана, потом на несчастное печенье.  
\- Тогда я тоже не хочу!  
С этими словами он поднялся, швырнул печенье на пол и изо всех сил топнул по нему ногой, обутой в маленький ботиночек с нарисованным на боку медведем.  
\- Какого?.. - протянул Картман и в ужасе уставился на такое богохульство. - Ты что, больной?!  
Я посмотрел на Стэна, который с чувством выполненного долга снова уселся на пол рядом со мной. Он улыбнулся, и я улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Ничего, п'иятель, - снова сказал он. - Все в по'ядке. Ты мой лучший д'уг.  
  
Я слушал, как Картман орет и оплакивает погибшее печенье, смотрел, как Стэн деловито раскладывает рядом с нами карандаши и бумагу. С того самого дня мальчишка, чья кровать стояла рядом с моей в послеобеденный “тихий час” и с которым я обычно играл больше, чем с остальными, стал для меня настоящим героем и самым лучшим другом. Он вырос в моих глазах до пожарников и Супермена, и уж конечно, намного перерос моего собственного отца.  
  
Ну так где же этот чертов герой сейчас? Уж здесь-то его точно нет.

  
  
* * *

  
  
Я так и знал, что это снова произойдет. Обычно я наверняка знаю три вещи: что снег холодный, что нельзя садиться в машину к Кенни, если у тебя нет суицидальных наклонностей и что Картман – толстозадая сволочь, но теперь список непоколебимых истин потерпел некоторые изменения. Я знал, что Стэн опоздает. На полчаса, а может, и на час. Он делал это все чаще и чаще в последний месяц, и, признаться, это начинало действовать мне на нервы. Иногда я даже задумывался, а почему вообще все это терплю.  
\- Кей!  
Я поднял глаза. Он стоял передо мной как ни в чем не бывало, широко улыбался и пытался запихнуть под шапку давно нестриженную челку.  
Ах да. Поэтому. Все, что ему требуется сделать, так это выдать вот такую невинную улыбочку, и я мгновенно теряю нить размышлений. Но не в этот раз! На этот раз я действительно очень рассержен.  
И замерз.  
\- Извини, что опоздал, приятель. Венди никак не затыкалась. Видно, ей и правда понравился браслет, который я ей купил.   
Я упер локти в колени, положил подбородок на руки и уставился в противоположную сторону.  
\- Что-то не так? - заинтересовался Стэн и присел рядом со мной на дорожный бордюр. Рукав его свитера мазнул по моей голой руке, и я почувствовал приятное, мягкое тепло. Уж ему-то не было холодно. Наверняка кувыркался с Венди, куда уж ему мерзнуть.  
\- С чего ты взял, Марш?  
\- Хм, да просто твое мороженое у тебя уже с локтя капает.  
Взглянув на вафельный конус, я вынужден был признать, что он прав. На асфальте рядом со мной уже образовалась целая молочная лужица.   
\- Это же Шведское ванильное! - весело вознегодовал Стэн. Он ткнул пальцем в то, что осталось от мороженого, и принялся облизываться с весьма довольным видом. - И как ты только мог!  
\- Это все, что тебя заботит, да? Пошло оно к черту!   
И я с необъяснимым удовольствием запустил стаканчиком так далеко, как только мог. Мороженое забрызгало и меня, и Стэна, прочертило в воздухе полукруг из мутных молочных капель и шмякнулось об асфальт посреди проезжей части.  
Стэн замолк. Вид у него был растерянный, и это разозлило меня еще больше.  
\- Шведское ванильное, черт тебя дери. А как насчет того, что я сижу тут и жду тебя уже почти час?  
\- Кайл, ладно тебе, - неуверенно протянул он. - Я же сказал, я был...  
\- С Венди. Да-да. Еще бы, ни у кого и не возникало никаких сомнений!  
\- Кайл...  
\- “Ка-а-айл!” - издевательски протянул я тоненьким голоском, и на секунду сам себе напомнил Картмана. Я никогда не дразнил Стэна и никогда не говорил чего-нибудь для того, чтобы его обидеть. Но на этот раз я так разозлился, что был готов сделать и сказать что угодно, только бы задеть его побольнее. - Какой же ты козел, Марш!  
\- Слушай, если сейчас кто и ведет себя, как козел, так это ты. Что я вообще такого ужасного сделал? Немножко опоздал, но ведь теперь я тут. Кончай трубить истерику.  
\- Ты не “немножко опоздал”, - рявкнул я. - Я сижу тут долбанный час, жду, пока тебе надоест сюсюкать с Тестабургер, с этой стервой! С тех пор, как вы вместе, ты все время это делаешь. Все время опаздываешь или вообще не приходишь. Ты еще ни разу...  
\- Не зови ее стервой! – прервал меня Стэн. – Если ты забыл, ты практически сам нас свел! Или напомнить?  
\- Я сделал это потому, чтобы хотел, чтобы тебе было хорошо! А не для того, чтоб ты засунул нос ей в задницу и совсем меня забыл.  
Прямо не знаю, чего во мне было больше – злости или жгучей обиды. Я чувствовал себя прямо как собака, которую отлупили свернутой в трубку газетой: не больно, но обидно до дрожи, до слез! Стэн, кажется, уже и сам понял, что перегнул палку.  
\- Извини, правда, - подлизывается он и кладет ладонь мне на плечо. - Ты прав, я сволочь. Я должен чаще поглядывать на часы.  
Я резко дернул плечом и сбросил его руку.  
\- Можешь больше не утруждаться.  
Тут он уставился на меня, приоткрыв рот, будто я обращался к нему по-японски. Или как будто у меня вдруг выросла грудь пятого размера, причем не в том месте, в котором полагается.  
\- Кайл...  
\- Пошел к черту, Марш! Я не собираюсь больше сидеть и ждать, пока ты отлепишься от своей ненаглядной Тестабургер и обратишь на меня хоть немного внимания. Я чувствую, когда перестаю быть нужен.

Я насупился и сложил руки на груди, как делал всегда, когда сердился. Стэн ошарашенный моей речью, поднялся на ноги и встал напротив меня.  
\- Кайл, ты что, умом тронулся? Приятель, ты же мой лучший друг, ты всегда будешь мне нужен! И ты сам прекрасно об этом знаешь, так что заканчивай дуться.  
В ответ я шмыгнул носом так гордо и независимо, как только мог.  
\- Ну же, давай, поднимайся. Сейчас мы прогуляемся до Стэфани, купим тебе новое мороженое.  
С этими словами он чуть ли не силком поднял меня с бордюра и крепко обнял.  
\- Извини. Честное слово, я обещаю, такого больше не повторится. Не дуйся, Кайл!

Не смотря на все мои усилия, как только я уткнулся носом в знакомое и вкусно пахнущее плечо, злость исчезла. Не мог я, черт возьми, на него злиться, просто не мог! И уж тем более не мог настоять на своем и отказаться от его дружбы, даже если в последнее время от нее остались одни ошметки. Глубоко внутри все еще теплилась слабенькая надежда, что однажды все снова станет, как раньше. С Венди или нет.

Он отпустил меня, закинул руку мне на плечо, и мы медленно зашагали в направлении большого магазина Стэфани, где каких только не было сладостей и игрушек. По дороге Стэн еще раз или два улыбнулся мне своей широкой, искренней улыбкой, от которой млело большинство наших одноклассниц, и успех был закреплен: я снова простил его.  
  
Я всегда его прощаю.

  
  
* * *

  
  
Два часа спустя мы уже сидели на ковре перед телевизором в гостиной Маршей и в остервенении долбили каждый по своему джойстику. На экране синий здоровяк Стэна уже почти прикончил моего маленького гибкого лучника. Я пялился в телевизор, высунув язык, и как идиот раскачивался из стороны в сторону в зависимости от того, куда нужно было бежать моему герою. Ничего не помогало: Стэн выигрывал несмотря на все дикие рожи, которые я успел состроить экрану.  
\- Дерьмо! - заявил я и кинул пульт на диван. Мой лучник красиво барахтался в луже собственной крови. - А я говорил! Я тебе говорил, что у тебя против меня никаких шансов, - самодовольно ухмыльнулся Стэн и смахнул с плеча несуществующую пылинку.  
\- В Теккене, может, и никаких. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты попытался вытрясти из меня мозги по-настоящему – вот тогда бы я тебе показал!  
\- Я никогда не буду с тобой драться, Кайл.  
\- Сам знаю, - осклабился я. - Ты просто не осмелишься.  
Он глянул на меня с подозрением.  
\- Ты так думаешь?  
\- Ага. Мы оба знаем, кто кого уложит на лопатки в настоящей драке!  
Как же я люблю, когда у него появляется такое выражение лица. Стэн склонил голову набок и не отрывал от меня заинтересованного, с хитринкой взгляда.  
\- Н-да? - протянул он с улыбкой.  
\- Точно тебе говорю.  
Фразу я заканчивал уже лежа. Стэн проворно схватил с дивана маленькую вышитую подушку и съездил мне в ухо так неожиданно, что я и увернуться не успел.  
\- Я бы на твоем месте уже начал сдаваться! - радостно вопил Стэна. Мы катались по полу, мутузили и щипали друг друга, как будто нам снова по девять лет. На шум и крики прибежал Спарки. В последний раз этому псу доводилось видеть наши шуточные потасовки разве что несколько лет назад, но он, видно, еще не забыл, как весело было в них участвовать. Спарки был уже очень старым и почти совершенно седым, но сегодня он вновь скакал вокруг нас и заливался лаем, словно щенок.   
Несмотря на то, что Стэн и вправду всегда был сильнее меня, я все же умудрился опрокинуть его на пол и усесться сверху.  
\- Говори, что сдаешься! - потребовал я. Дыхание у меня сбилось, а лицо раскраснелось так же, как у Стэна.  
\- Погоди, дай подумать. Хм-хм, НЕТ УЖ, ни черта!  
С этими словами он резко рванулся вперед и вправо, впился зубами в мое предплечье и высвободился.  
\- Ты меня _укусил_!  
\- Хм, хм, ну, да, - не переставая дурачиться, покаялся Стэн.  
\- Укусил меня! Да тебе не жить!  
Я снова бросился на него, но Стэн был наготове. Каким-то немыслимым образом умудрившись перехватить мою руку, он завел ее мне за спину и дернул на себя.  
Вот это и вправду было больно! Кажется, Стэн дернул слишком сильно. Я потерял равновесие и рухнул на него сверху, и он сразу перехватил мою руку покрепче, чтоб я уж точно не вырвался из захвата.  
\- Сдавайся, - потребовал он, с интересом наблюдая, как я извиваюсь и дергаюсь, пытаясь высвободить руку. - Сдавайся, Кей, кому говорят!  
\- Сволочь, - расстроился я. Дергаться было бесполезно. Он сжимал мое запястье слишком крепко. Единственное, что я мог в этой ситуации поделать, так это валяться вот так до скончания веков и пытаться заставить Стэна разжать пальцы силой гипнотического внушения. Ну, или сдаться.  
На всякий случай я дернул вывернутой рукой еще раз, но добился только того, что мои бедра плотнее прижались к его. Настолько плотно, что я даже почувствовал мягкий бугорок у него между ног. Жаркая волна тут же затопила все тело; ну нет, это уж совсем никуда не годится!  
\- Сдаюсь, сдаюсь! Отпусти меня!  
Стэн довольно ухмыльнулся и разжал пальцы. Я тут же скатился с него, уселся на ковре и принялся потирать несчастное запястье.  
\- Ну, ты даешь...  
\- Больно? Извини, - улыбнулся Стэн.  
Это был Хороший Момент. В последний месяц, после того, как он снова стал встречаться с Венди, таких моментов становилось все меньше. По крайней мере, между мной и им; откуда мне знать, может, теперь эти мгновения, которые раньше были только нашей привилегией, Стэн делит с ней?   
  
Жаль, что я вспомнил Венди Тестабургер, а не миллион долларов, или, как минимум, не представил ее повешенной в лесу на сосне. Во входную дверь позвонили, и Стэн даже ковер сбил, когда бегом подорвался с места, спеша открыть.  
\- Привет, Стэн! - донесся тонкий голосок из прихожей. Прямо за ним послышался звук поцелуя и приглушенный шепот.  
Господи! Она-то что тут делает? Какого черта! Венди сегодня с самого утра высасывала из него жизнь, неужели даже вечером она не оставит его в покое? Сейчас моя очередь!  
Они снова появились в дверях гостиной – бок о бок. Ее аккуратная ручка спряталась в его ладони, как пугливая мышь в норе, а ее бедро так откровенно прижималось к его, что я вдруг почувствовал себя невыносимо лишним.  
И невыносимо злым.  
\- Кайл, дружище, мне нужно, чтобы ты нам кое в чем помог.  
Нет. Только не это. Я еще не слышал, о чем он хочет меня попросить, а уже знал, что мне это не понравится. На какое-то мгновение мне вдруг страшно захотелось засунуть пальцы в уши и начать изо всех сил орать песенку “Что бы сделал Брайан Бойтано?”, лишь бы не слушать, что эти двое снова задумали.  
Как жаль, что мне уже не девять.   
В последнее время я ужасно часто об этом жалею.  
\- Прикроешь меня? - спрашивает Стэн. Венди рядом с ним просяще улыбается. Насколько бы мне не было тяжко это признавать, но они и в самом деле отлично смотрятся вместе. Оба красивые, с блестящими черными волосами, оба любимчики удачи и окружающих. Не хватает только уютного домика в Мэне, с верандой, колли и такими же черноволосыми детишками.  
\- Что значит – прикроешь?  
\- М-м, понимаешь, Кей... Ведь мои родители вернутся через несколько часов. Вдруг они заглянут в комнату?  
Жаль, что я и правда не засунул пальцы в уши.  
Дышать вдруг становится тяжелее, в горле встает сухой и колючий комок, слепленный из сдерживаемой злости пополам с дикой обидой.  
\- Ты что... уходишь?  
\- Ну... да. Мы же, ээ, ничем особенно важным не занимаемся. Промаемся дурью еще часик, потом ляжем спать. Вот я и подумал... Ты же все равно будешь спать! Какая тебе разница, здесь я, или нет...  
\- Ага, с ней-то ты точно займешься чем-нибудь более важным, это точно...  
Мне не было никакого дела до того, что Венди все еще была в комнате.   
\- Кайл! - рявкнул Стэн и вытаращил на меня глаза. - Ты чего?!  
\- Все в порядке, Стэн, - пробормотала Венди и погладила его по плечу. На меня она не смотрела. - Я подожду снаружи.  
\- Что это было?! - продолжил Стэн сразу после того, как за ней захлопнулась дверь.  
\- А что я такого сказал? Кенни всегда порет пошлятину, с него никто не спрашивает.  
\- Кенни – это природный сбой! К тому же, пороть пошлятину перед девчонкой – это просто наглеж!  
\- Это не девчонка, это просто Венди!   
Я прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что препираюсь, как ребенок, да еще и без какой-либо видимой причины, но он сам виноват. Это он ведет себя, как полный идиот, а не я, кто бы что ни говорил.  
\- Кайл. Ты можешь мне доступно объяснить, что происходит?  
\- Целый час. Я ждал тебя сегодня целый час, пока ты с ней кувыркался, и теперь ты снова уходишь?  
\- О, Господи. Это снова начинается... Ради Бога, Кайл, ты ведешь себя так, как будто это ты моя подружка, а не она. Мы ведь провели вместе весь вечер!  
Мы провели вместе всего два часа. Когда-то нас невозможно было отлепить друг от друга даже на время обеда, а теперь два часа для него – целый вечер. Вдруг я подумал – а не были ли для него эти паршивые два часа “обязательной программой”, которую просто нужно было перетерпеть?  
\- Пожалуйста, Кайл. Ее родители вечно ходят вокруг нас кругами, когда я у нее, а сейчас они уже спят. Это мой шанс побыть с Венди наедине. Пойми, это не так часто случается! Ну?..  
По мне, так лучше бы этого вообще не случалось.  
Я все еще сидел на ковре – обиженный, злой, чуть ли не на грани слез. Если я откажусь прикрыть его, он все равно уйдет – это ничто не изменит. Просто назавтра он будет на меня дуться, вот и все.  
Я опустил голову и кивнул, давая понять, что готов помочь им.  
\- Спасибо, приятель! - радостно улыбнулся Стэн, и вымелся из комнаты.  
  
После того, как он закрыл за собой входную дверь и дважды провернул ключ в замке, в доме воцарилась абсолютная тишина. Спарки заснул, вытянувшись на коврике между гостиной и кухней. Как и большинство других старых собак, он похрапывал во сне, и этот звук, похоже, был единственным живым звуком во всем доме.  
Я отсоединил приставку. Телевизор, на экране которого все еще маячила выведенная крупными буквами надпись “Игрок %1 ВЫИГРАЛ”, выключился и наконец перестал мозолить глаза.  
Да, Игрок %1 и в самом деле выиграл, ничего не скажешь.  
До прихода мистера и миссис Марш я шарахался по их пустому дому, словно призрак. Выпил стакан молока, почистил зубы зеленой в черную полоску щеткой, которую Стэн купил вечность назад ради тех случаев, когда я оставался у него на ночь. Даже попытался разбудить Спарки, чтобы тот немножко поиграл со мной, но пес только посмотрел на меня, как на придурка, и снова положил голову на лапы.

Интересно, Стэн уже у нее?

Марши вернулись полчаса спустя, когда мне уже начало казаться, что еще немного, и я завою на луну.  
\- Здорово, Кайл, - поздоровался со мной Рэнди, вешая ключи от машины на крючок у двери. - Вы еще не спите?  
\- А где Стэнли? - спросила, в свою очередь, миссис Марш. Она сегодня выглядела такой хорошенькой – красивое платье, блестящие украшения на шее и руках. По ней сразу было видно, что день рождения у нее прошел отлично. Наверное, мистер Марш отвез ее в хороший ресторан, где за большим столом ждали друзья и коллеги. Может, администрация ресторана даже крутила в этот вечер только песни ее любимых исполнителей. Наверняка был торт.  
Наверное, не будь миссис Марш такой хорошенькой, я бы все им рассказал. Да, Стэн бы после этого не захотел находиться со мной в одной комнате, но я бы все равно рассказал, потому что все это просто...   
Нечестно.  
“Стэнли? О, Стэнли сейчас, наверное, как раз трахает свою подружку Венди Тестабургер. Он без разрешения смотался из дому и попросил меня прикрыть его, когда вы вернетесь. Честно говоря, мне кажется, он только ради этого и пригласил меня сегодня к себе. Накажите его, мистер Марш, заприте его дома лет на десять!”  
Но вместо этого я только открыл рот и сказал:  
\- Он... Он уже спит. Я просто спустился вниз выпить воды.  
\- А! Ну, вот и отлично, - улыбнулась она. - Погоди, я налью вам в маленький кувшинчик. Вдруг среди ночи опять захочется.  
\- Спасибо, миссис Марш.  
\- Не за что, дорогой. Спокойной ночи.  
  
В обнимку с мистером Маленьким Кувшинчиком, моим новым приятелем, я поднялся на второй этаж и толкнул дверь в комнату Стэна. Быстренько стянув джинсы и рубашку, я забрался под одеяло и согнулся там в три погибели, ожидая, пока согреется постель. В детстве мы со Стэном часто залезали под одеяло с головой и усиленно дышали через рот, чтобы воздух побыстрее согрелся...  
Я не думал, что мне удастся уснуть – уж больно я был обижен и расстроен, а в таком состоянии я всегда плохо сплю – но свет уличных фонарей так причудливо отражался от хрустальных граней мистера Маленького Кувшинчика, что я сам не заметил, как задремал.

  
  
* * *

  
  
Стэн тихонько проскользнул в комнату уже под утро, когда до рассвета оставался всего час.

Несколько раз за ночь я просыпался, словно от толчка - так бывает, когда тебя будит неприятный сон – и тут же выбрасывал руку в сторону. Спальное место рядом со мной пустовало. После каждого такого пробуждения спать хотелось все меньше, и наконец я просто улегся на бок, сунул ладонь под щеку и стал думать, что же мне теперь делать. Как мне теперь относиться к Стэну и все такое. Если он вернется, решил я, а он не может не вернуться, то утром я буду говорить спокойно, но прямо. Спокойствие. Уравновешенность. Не орать и не злиться. Просто спокойно объяснить ему, в какого козла он превратился.

Когда я услышал, как скрипнула дверь в комнату, то тут же закрыл глаза и притворился спящим. Стэн склонился над постелью, видимо, желая проверить, сплю я или нет. Мне в лицо пахнуло свежими и вкусными запахами, вроде утренней прохлады и свежей, подернутой инеем росы.  
\- Кайл? - прошептал он, и мне стало ясно, что склонился он куда ниже, чем я предполагал.  
Он него пахнет Стэном. Я думал, что запах Венди впитается в него, как пролитое вино - в чистую скатерть, но этого не случилось. Все еще притворяясь спящим, я дышал спокойно и глубоко, с каждым вдохом получая новую порцию запаха, который таинственным образом всегда помогал мне чувствовать себя нужным и любимым.

Убедившись, что я сплю, Стэн осторожно присел на край кровати. Я немножко приоткрыл глаза и увидел, как он стянул с головы шапку и не глядя запустил ею в прикроватную тумбочку. Раздался громкий шлепок, как будто кто-то с размаху уронил на стол книгу в твердой обложке: Стэн попал шапкой в стоящую на тумбочке рамку с фотографиями.  
\- Твою мать!  
Я с трудом сумел сдержаться и не хихикнуть. Так вот почему у него в комнате всегда такой бардак.  
Видимо, решив больше не рисковать, Стэн встал с постели и принялся стягивать с себя свитер. Это я ему купил на прошлый Новый Год, точно помню. Мама прямо-таки заставила меня выбрать для Стэна одежду, а не очередной набор приставочных игр или любую другую дребедень, которую мы обычно дарили друг другу. Хотя тогда эта идея казалась мне не особенно удачной, теперь я полностью признаю, что и у моей мамочки случаются моменты просветления: темно-синий свитер идеально подошел Стэну, будто для него и был сшит. Мягкая даже на вид, ткань удачно оттеняла его глаза, они казались светлее и глубже. Вероятно, Стэн и сам так думал, если судить по тому, что одевал он этот свитер минимум дважды в неделю.  
\- Черт...  
Я даже губу прикусил, чтобы не засмеяться. Пытаясь выпутаться из свитера и футболки, Стэн каким-то непостижимым для нормального человека образом умудрился засунуть руку в воротник вместе с головой и теперь приглушенно матерился, извиваясь и пытаясь содрать с себя одежду.  
\- Да отцепись же от меня!  
Свитер и футболка послушались его не сразу, но в конце концов Стэну все же удалось от них избавиться. Он один за другим стянул носки – для этого ему пришлось постоять сначала на правой, потом на левой ноге, и он, конечно, чуть не грохнулся на пол, а я, конечно, снова чуть не заржал – и занялся джинсами.  
Звук расстегиваемой молнии мгновенно сбил мое тщательно выверенное спокойное дыхание.   
Он снимает джинсы. Что такого? Я вижу Стэна голым в раздевалке после уроков физкультуры чуть ли не чаще, чем себя самого. Ничего особенного не происходит!  
И все равно я чувствовал, как горячие волны одна за другой прокатываются по всему телу и устремляются вниз, к широкой резинке боксеров. Вцепившись пальцами в край одеяла, я сжал его так сильно, как только мог, пытаясь дышать ровно и глубоко, пытаясь контролировать себя. Что именно нужно было контролировать, я не совсем понимал, но точно знал, что Стэну пора прекращать свой мини-стриптиз, иначе я заживо сгорю под этим чертовым одеялом. Я уже не смотрел на него из-под чуть приподнятых ресниц – я пялился. Широко распахнутыми и круглыми, словно крышечки от кока-колы, глазами. Джинсы упали на пол и аккуратно обняли его лодыжки.  
Может я и в самом деле раз сто видел Стэна голым, или полуголым, или раздевающимся. Может быть. Но лежать в его постели и смотреть, как он снимает с себя одежду и готовится ко сну... Знать, что сейчас он уляжется рядом со мной и завернется в свое одеяло... Было в этом что-то невыносимо личное и интимное.

Стэн влез под махровую простыню, натянул сверху плотное шерстяное одеяло и принялся вертеться, устраиваясь поудобнее. Мне ужасно понравилось, как прогнулся под его весом матрас – сразу стало уютнее и спокойнее, даже захотелось зевать. Стэн, наконец, улегся на бок, лицом ко мне, и засунул руку под подушку – так ему всегда лучше засыпалось.

\- Кайл? Ты спишь?  
Я открыл глаза.  
\- Не совсем. Где тебя носило столько времени?  
Стэн слабо улыбнулся в темноте и прикрыл глаза. Он и вправду устал. Вымотался, мать его.  
\- Сам знаешь.  
\- Да-да, постелька Венди Тестабургер...  
\- Кей. - Очень это вышло у него серьезно, даже строго. – Могу я задать тебе один вопрос?  
\- Валяй.  
\- Что с тобой происходит?  
Я повернулся на бок, лицом к нему, и подложил руку под щеку.  
\- По-моему, я тебе еще в обед вполне доходчиво объяснил.  
\- Не держи меня за дурака, Брофловски. Дело не в этом, или не только в этом. Обычно, когда у кого-нибудь появляется девушка, его друзья ведут себя иначе – не так, как ты. Хлопают его по плечу, радуются за него. Покупают ему пиво...  
\- Пиво... – пробормотал я.  
\- Да, пиво. А ты закатываешь истерику за истерикой, ведешь себя так, будто я тебя предал. Я постоянно думаю об этом, пытаюсь понять, что к чему. Пытаюсь понять _тебя_.  
\- И как, есть успехи?  
\- Мне кажется, есть.  
В темноте глаза Стэна поблескивали передо мной, и от его слов меня снова бросило в жар. Я замер под своим одеялом, ожидая, что еще он скажет. Обида давно отступила, оставляя на своем месте только доводящее до тошноты волнение.  
\- Тебе нравится Венди, вот, в чем дело, - заявил, наконец, Стэн. – Не знаю, как я раньше не сообразил, ты ведь волочился за ней еще тогда, когда мы были детьми. Вот в чем дело, Кайл. Вот в чем чертово дело, и даже не думай отрицать.


	2. Chapter 2

Впервые суббота и воскресенье тянулись так долго. Я вставал к обеду, выпивал чашку кофе с молоком и растягивался на ковре перед телевизором. Не то, чтобы телевикторины, которые мама обожала смотреть по выходным, хоть немного меня интересовали, но ничего получше придумать не получалось. С Айком было заключено очень важное и взаимовыгодное соглашение: я съедаю за ужином его кусок фаршированной рыбы, а он весь день отвечает на телефон, и, если звонит Стэн, говорит, что я переехал в Коннектикут.

Честно говоря, я не ожидал, что Стэн станет мне звонить. Но он звонил. Три или четыре раза в субботу, столько же в воскресенье. Уже на втором звонке Айку надоело строить из себя идиота, и он стал сам придумывать причины, по которым я не могу подойти к телефону.   
\- Нет, Кайл не может ответить, его покусала бешеная собака и теперь у него полный рот кровавой пены. Очень неудобно говорить, знаешь ли. Пена и все такое. Нет, он не может подойти, он заперся в своей комнате с тремя блондинками и орет, чтоб я шел к черту. Нет, Стэн! Он перекапывает клумбы на заднем дворе. Ну да, это я так думаю. Иначе зачем ему такая огромная лопата? Может, он задумал копать могилу? Да, я тоже сразу подумал о тебе. Не знаю, Стэн, не знаю. На твоем месте я бы получше запер на ночь дверь. Очень большая лопата, знаешь ли.

Вечером в воскресенье, когда я делал уроки, валяясь на полу у себя в комнате, кто-то кинул камушек ко мне в окно. Один, второй, третий – гравий звонко щелкал по стеклу.  
\- Я знаю, что ты там, сукин сын! - донесся снаружи голос Стэна. - Кайл! Сейчас же открой окно!  
Я вырвал из середины тетрадки чистый листок, размашисто написал на нем, чтоб он шел к черту, и прилепил на стекло.

 

* * *

 

Наступил понедельник. В этот день занятия у Айка начинались на час раньше, чем у меня, но я все равно решил отправиться в школу вместе с ним. В рюкзаке у меня лежало недописанное эссе по истории, и, проводив Айка до класса, я уселся на пол рядом со своим школьным шкафчиком и принялся за работу.  
Время пролетело удивительно быстро: мне казалось, что не прошло и пятнадцати минут, а коридор уже наполнился спешащими каждый в свой кабинет учениками. Я сидел на полу, как афганский беженец на перроне, и с бешеной скоростью строчил ручкой по бумаге. Зря я тянул с этой чертовой историей до последнего! Никогда мне не нравился этот глупый предмет.

Внезапно на тетрадный лист, над которым я склонился, легла тень. Я поднял глаза, ожидая увидеть Кенни или Картмана, чьи шкафчики располагались рядом с моим, но увидел Стэна.  
\- Кайл, я могу с тобой поговорить? - спросил он и просяще уставился на меня.  
Я дописал начатое предложение и несколько раз тряхнул затекшими пальцами.  
\- О чем?  
\- О том самом! Ты игнорировал меня все выходные из-за какой-то несчастной маленькой ссоры. Айк угрожал мне лопатой! Не хотел звать тебя к телефону! Кайл, я правда очень хочу, чтоб ты перестал на меня злиться.  
\- Это была не несчастная маленькая ссора, - отрезал я. - Ты сказал, что я увиваюсь за твоей подружкой. Сказал, что ты так думаешь.  
\- Господи, да Картман раз сорок на дню говорит, что ты подыхаешь от ревности! Никому до этого дела нет!   
\- Картман, - сказал я, захлопывая тетрадь и запихивая ее в сумку вместе с ручкой и карандашами, - кусок дерьма. Ты, в отличие от него, вроде бы должен быть моим другом.  
\- Я и на самом деле твой друг. Кей!  
Он сделал шаг назад, чтобы я мог подняться на ноги и закинуть рюкзак за плечо. Ну и рожа была у Стэна Марша, доложу я вам. Он глядел на меня несчастными, просящими глазами. Прямо как щенок, который знает, что зря сожрал все мясо с тарелки, и уже начал осознавать, что теперь ничего не поделаешь.   
Я прислонился плечом к шкафчику и посмотрел на него в ответ. Почему он не может просто щелкнуть пальцами и снова превратиться в того, старого Стэна, который никогда не расставался со мной больше, чем на полдня, которого я так любил? Теперь я даже смотреть ему в глаза не могу – сердце сразу начинает сбиваться с ритма, до того мне становится тяжело, до того хочется схватить его за плечи и как следует встряхнуть. Как бы я хотел позволить себе простить его и на этот раз. Просто плюнуть на все, обнять его, закинуть руку ему на плечо и отправиться вместе с ним на урок истории по длинному людному коридору, как бывало раньше. Как бывало всегда.  
\- Господи, да снимите уже комнату, что ли! Я скоро из-за вас, пидоров, ослепну!  
Невесть откуда появившийся Картман грубо оттолкнул Стэна от своего шкафчика и принялся сражаться с кодовым замком.  
\- Чего тебе надо, толстяк? - вызверился Стэн. Момент был безнадежно упущен. Я отвернулся к своему шкафчику и тоже занялся кодом.  
\- Мне чего надо? Мне надо, чтоб вы перестали ментально трахаться посреди коридора. - Картман так сильно дернул несчастную дверцу, что та с силой ударилась о соседний шкафчик и срикошетила обратно. - А то меня скоро вырвет!  
\- Мы не трахаемся...  
\- _Уже_ , - перебил я Стэна.  
Он разинул рот и уставился на меня, как на седьмое чудо света.  
\- Повтори-ка? - попросил Эрик, замерев с двумя учебниками в руках.  
Открыв шкафчик, я стал доставать оттуда необходимые для двух первых уроков учебники.  
\- Я говорю, не трахаемся мы уже. Ни ментально, никак. Я с ним порвал в эти выходные. Представляешь, толстяк, вместо того, чтобы провести ночь со мной, как мы и договаривались, Стэн сбежал к Тестабургер и вернулся только под утро!  
\- Каков подлец, - ухмыльнулся Картман. Он всегда был и будет непереносимой сволочью в своем обычном состоянии, но в моменты, когда нужно кому-то подыграть, соображая быстро и точно, на него можно полностью положиться.  
\- Так что не волнуйся, из-за нас тебе блевать больше не придется. - В эту секунду раздался звонок, и я, прижимая книги к груди, протиснулся между Эриком и все еще неподвижным Стэном.   
Должен признать, задел плечом я его специально.   
\- Увидимся на перемене, придурки!

 

* * *

 

Будни потянулись так же медленно и уныло, как до них – выходные. Наступила среда. В эту среду Стэн не сидел рядом со мной за обедом. Точно так же, как не сидел вчера, позавчера и как, скорее всего, не станет сидеть завтра. Слишком уж он занят. А все дело в Венди – устроилась у него на коленках, будто там и есть ее законное место. Теперь они оба сидят за отдельным столиком в углу, почти совсем не обращая внимания на окружающих.

Когда на большой перемене я шел по направлению к кафетерии в обществе Кенни, на углу меня перехватила Бебе. Просто вцепилась мне в руку аккуратными длинными ноготками и шепнула в ухо:  
\- Ну что, доволен?  
Сначала я не совсем понял, о чем это она, но потом повнимательнее взглянул ей в лицо. Ну да, Бебе выглядела сердитой... Но если посмотреть подольше, становится понятно, что ей просто грустно. Люди частенько прикрываются ненавистью или злостью, когда им грустно или когда их бросили, а они не знают, что с этим делать. Бебе, наверное, так же сильно скучает по Венди, как я – по Стэну.

Интересно, ее тоже раздражает весь этот публичный петтинг, которым наша сладкая парочка радует всех желающих? Потому что меня точно раздражает.

Я сидел за пустым столиком, поджидал Картмана и Кенни, ковырял пластиковой вилкой свой зеленый горошек и время от времени метал короткие взгляды в сторону Стэна и Венди. Сегодня она пришла в школу в юбке, что случалось с ней нечасто. Вполне обычная юбка, до середины бедра – не сказать, чтоб совсем уж короткая. Но то ли потому, что Венди сидела у Стэна на коленях, то ли потому, что его рука бессовестно гуляла по ее бедру, проникая все дальше и дальше под подол – юбка казалось слишком короткой. Слишком маленькой. Я не хотел смотреть, как пальцы Стэна сжимаются на идеально белой и чистой коже ее бедра. Не хотел, и все тут. Какого черта она не одела джинсы?

Интересно, он ее уже?..

Как только я подумал об этом, меня тут же перекосило. Мысль о том, что Стэн, скорее всего, уже спал с Венди, или переспит в ближайшем будущем, вызывала почти физическую боль. Не хотел я об этом думать, совсем не хотел. Я даже скорчил рожу, пытаясь одним мощным глотком протолкнуть в горло очередную порцию чертового горошка.  
\- Что такое, Кайл? - Картман уронил поднос с обедом на стол и занял свое законное место напротив меня. - Твой кошерный желудок слишком хорош для нормальной пищи?  
Кенни хихикнул и уселся рядом с ним.  
\- Пошел к черту, - вяло отмахнулся я. - Нет у меня на тебя сил.  
\- А что случилось? - тут же заинтересовался Кенни. - Ты весь зеленый. Что-то не так?  
Я оторвал взгляд от дальнего уголка кафетерии, где Стэн языком проводил археологические раскопки во рту у Венди Тестабургер, и взглянул на Кенни. У него серьезное лицо, но глаза добрые и смеются. Немного бледноватая кожа. На носу заживает царапина. Светлые волосы в беспорядке торчат в разные стороны – всякий раз после душа Кенни наспех вытирает их кухонным полотенцем, так что другого ожидать не приходится. Понятия не имею, как ему удается всегда, в любой ситуации, оставаться таким... такой _лапочкой_. Все любят Кенни. Я тоже люблю Кенни, потому что, не смотря на то, что он маленький пошлый мерзавец, сердце у него золотое.  
\- Стэн дерьмовый друг, - честно признался я. Если бы этот вопрос задал любой другой человек, я бы наверняка наврал, что не выспался или что у меня сдохла морская свинка. Но когда Кенни делает серьезное лицо и спрашивает, что случилось, обманывать его бесполезно. Кроме того, он прекрасно знает, что никакой свинки у меня нет.  
Стэн дерьмовый друг. Ну вот, я это сказал.  
\- Наконец-то до тебя дошло, - кивнул Картман. - Я всегда это знал.  
Кенни скривился и потянулся за своим бутербродом. Кривился Кенни обычно только в одном случае – когда чья-нибудь тупость раздражала его до зубовного скрежета.  
\- Не хрен пороть ерунду.  
\- Это не ерунда! Стэн сволочь.  
\- Стэн не сволочь. Он просто решил, что ему пора трахнуться. Ты, Кайл, вообще-то должен его поддерживать, но ты вместо этого сидишь и ноешь.  
Тут он неожиданно развернулся на стуле в сторону Стэна и коротко свистнул. Тот обернулся, увидел, как Кенни двигает бровями и показывает ему большой палец, и с улыбкой помахал в ответ.   
Картман, прикрывшись от Кенни ладонью, сунул два пальца в рот и весьма талантливо продемонстрировал, как его тошнит на пол.   
\- Вот видишь? - продолжал Кенни, снова обернувшись ко мне. - Мне грустно говорить тебе об этом, приятель, но в такой ситуации дерьмовым другом считается вовсе не Стэн.  
\- А вот Шеф говорил, что мы никогда не должны позволять девчонкам разрушить нашу дружбу! - вызверился я. Не нравилась мне такая логика.  
\- Шеф помер, - услужливо напомнил Кенни.  
\- Ну и что? Это же не значит, что все, чему он нас учил...  
\- Значит.  
\- Кенни! - Я знал, то говорю слишком громко, что меня может услышать любой желающий с соседних столиков, но мне было наплевать. - Уж ты-то должен знать...  
\- ...Что как только ты подохнешь, люди тут же воспользуются случаем и напрочь о тебе забудут.  
Сказал он это так серьезно, что я побоялся его перебивать.  
\- Конечно, они скучают по тебе, - продолжил Кенни. - Но только тогда, когда сидят дома вечером в пятницу, а по телевизору не показывают ничего хорошего. Люди скучают по тебе тогда, когда у них есть на это время. И вспоминают твои слова тогда, когда им выгодно их вспоминать. Я имею в виду... Если бы Шеф говорил, что девчонки всегда должны стоять на первом месте, ты бы не стал цитировать его направо и налево.  
В этом весь Кенни. Этот мальчишка может дни напролет смеяться, хватать окружающих за задницу, до полуночи кататься с Картманом и Крейгом по городу, не пропуская ни одного паба на своем пути, выкуривать дикое количество сигарет... Но иногда ты вдруг понимаешь, что его глаза смотрят прямо на тебя, и он выдает что-нибудь эпохальное вроде “Как только ты помрешь, люди сразу же о тебе забудут”.   
\- Хочешь сказать, - спросил я, наставив на Кенни вилку, - что это нормально, когда какая-то девчонка встает между тобой и твоим лучшим другом?  
\- Нет. Но когда лучший друг встает между тобой и сексом – в этом тоже нет ничего хорошего.  
Я снова потряс в его сторону вилкой:  
\- Кенни, я хочу, чтоб ты умер. Прямо сейчас.  
\- Нет уж, - рассмеялся он.  
За все это время Картман не сказал ни слова, что само по себе было подозрительно и настораживающе. Посмотрев на него, я увидел, что он пристально пялится в сторону Стэна и Венди. В руке он сжимал небольшую картонку свежего молока, которую каждый из нас получал вместе с обедом. Картонка сама по себе была маленькой, а в широкой ладони Картмана так и вовсе пропадала. Он нервно скреб по крышечке ногтем.  
\- Нет, Кенни, - проговорил он наконец, с трудом отрывая взгляд от парочки в углу. Губы у него были сжаты так плотно, что даже слегка побелели. - Еврейское отродье правильно говорит. Публичное вылизыванье друг друга должно быть запрещено законом. Я из-за этих идиотов есть не могу. Фу, дерьмо.  
Кенни откинулся назад вместе со стулом, поставил тот на задние ножки и засмеялся, держась за край стола.  
\- Ни черта! Тебе мешает не публичное вылизыванье, а то, что Стэн вылизывает девчонку, которую ты хочешь натянуть.  
Я поспешно схватился за свой поднос и отодвинулся в сторону. Но Картман, вопреки обыкновению, не разозлился, не принялся орать и даже не полез к Кенни с кулаками.  
\- МакКормик, я хочу, чтоб ты сдох. Сейчас! - повторил он мои слова.  
\- Не-а, - потряс головой Кенни. На этот раз он выглядел немножко более обеспокоенным, даже пару раз оглянулся, видимо, в поисках самолета или ракеты, которые могли бы неожиданно рухнуть на его блондинистую голову. Я улыбнулся – все это чепуха. Никто, даже Картман, в здравом уме не пожелает ему смерти всерьез.

Улыбка сползла с лица, когда я заметил, что Стэн больше не сидит за своим столом. Венди вертелась у входа с Дженни, рыженькой малявкой из параллельного класса, а вот его нигде не было видно.

\- Кайл.   
Внезапно на мое плечо опустилась чужая рука, и я едва не свалился со стула от неожиданности. Задрав голову, я увидел Стэна, который придвинул свободный стул поближе ко мне и уселся на него боком, так что его лицо оказалось напротив моего. Он скользнул рукой к моей шее, крепко прихватил волосы на затылке и притянул мое лицо к своему, заставляя ткнуться лбом в его лоб.  
\- Прекрати дуться. _Пожалуста._  
Даже не смотря на то, как я был ошарашен и как быстро покраснел, мне сразу вспомнилось, что его рука охаживала бедро Венди всего минуту назад. А теперь эти же пальцы касаются моей шеи.  
\- Я... Э-э...  
Я притворился, что раздумываю над ответом, чтобы выиграть хоть немного времени. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее.  
А вот Стэн, видно, воспользовался случаем и принял мое молчание за согласие. Убрав руку из моих волос, он подался назад. Ручаться не буду, но кажется, что краем уха я услышал разочарованное “А-а-а-у” Кенни.  
\- Спасибо, приятель, - заговорил Стэн, состроив весьма серьезную физиономию и глядя мне прямо в глаза. - Я знаю, ты злишься, но ты должен понимать, что Венди тоже важна мне. Я хочу проводить время с ней так же, как с тобой, Кайл. Мне с ней хорошо, и я не могу отказаться от нее только потому, что тебе она не нравится... В общем, просто помни, что ты мой лучший друг, окей?  
Я сдержанно кивнул и воткнул вилку в гамбургер. Она торчала из него, как миниатюрная мачта. Не хватало только водрузить на эту мачту флаг победителя – фиолетовый флаг с мордашкой Венди.  
Господи, как же я все это ненавижу.  
\- Педик, - вдруг ни с того, ни с сего выдал Картман. Я поднял глаза, уверенный, что комплимент предназначался мне, но Эрик смотрел на Стэна. Его обед так и лежал нетронутым, только картонка молока превратилась в пустой бесформенный комок.  
\- Ты так думаешь? - огрызнулся Стэн. - Мы посмотрим, кто окажется педиком после ночи с пятницы на субботу, которую Венди, кстати, проведет у меня. Со мной!  
В ответ он получил три разнокалиберных взгляда. Восхищенный – от Кенни, жаждущий убийства – от Картмана, полуобморочный – от меня.   
\- Она не станет у тебя ночевать, - произнес Эрик таким голосом, будто убеждал в этом не Стэна, а себя. Будто принял решение.   
Я бы хотел, чтоб Картман и в самом деле мог принять такое решение. Сказал бы – Венди не будет ночевать у Стэна, и все. И это превратилось бы в истину в последней инстанции.  
\- Ну, в какой-то степени ты прав. _Спать_ она у меня точно не будет.  
\- Ни хрена, - снова сказал Картман этим голосом. Голосом, которым Брайан Бойтано говорит: “Этот чертов метеор не взорвет нашу планету, детка”. Господи, я могу слушать этот голос бесконечно. Впервые за несколько последних лет, мы с Картманом снова в одной команде.  
 _Этот метеор не взорвется._  
\- Это правда, Картман, - пожал плечами Стэн. - Веришь ты или нет – меня не волнует.  
\- Ты заставишь ее кричать? - влез Кенни.  
Стэн рассмеялся и откинулся назад, закидывая руку за спинку стула:  
\- Черт, Кенни, я на это надеюсь.  
\- Ладно, ребятки. Ладно. - По непонятным мне причинам, Картман все еще выглядел так, словно мог контролировать ситуацию. - Марш, ставлю двадцать баксов на то, что ты не залезешь ей под юбку ни в эти выходные, ни в следующие.   
\- Довольно выгодное пари, если учесть, что это она вечно хватает мои руки и сует их себе под юбку...  
\- Фу. Слишком много информации.  
\- ...Но я все равно не буду с тобой спорить, потому что трахну я в эту пятницу Венди или нет – дело мое, и ты об этом не узнаешь ни в том случае, ни в другом. Я, вообще-то, пришел поговорить с Кайлом, так что занимался бы ты своими делами, толстяк.   
\- Эй! - Картман начал было вставать из-за стола, но потом уселся обратно. Я бы не удивился, если бы он выхватил какую-нибудь палку и принялся охаживать Стэна по спине, прикрикивая при этом: “Плохой Стэн! Плохой Стэн! Уважай мой авторитет, скотина!”.   
Я уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать Стэну, что мне он про свои приключения с Венди тоже может не рассказывать, потому что я, черт возьми, вовсе не хочу об этом слушать, но Кенни меня опередил:  
\- Плюнь на них, Стэнни, - широко улыбнулся он. - Ты можешь рассказать мне.   
Да уж, более благодарного слушателя днем с огнем не сыщешь.  
\- Не подыгрывай ему, Кенни, все это в любом случае вранье.  
\- Ну и что? - Кенни беспечно пожал плечами. - Если вранье получится похоже на правду, мне без разницы.  
Я просто физически ощущал, как Стэн, сидя рядом со мной, медленно закипает. Наконец он не выдержал:  
\- Да заткнитесь уже, черт вас подери! Не собираюсь я никому об этом рассказывать! Как будто я не знаю, что все, что вам надо, это еще одна пошленькая фантазия, на которую можно подрочить в ванной.  
\- Могу подрочить прямо тут, пока ты рассказываешь, - услужливо предложил Кенни.  
\- Кенни!  
\- А что? Я всегда знал, что однажды ты ее хорошенько оттрахаешь. Я бы, наверно, неплохо кончил, представляя, как ты вбиваешь ее в матрас...  
Во второй раз за день Картман продемонстрировал мгновенную реакцию. Еще секунду назад он злился и на скулах у него перекатывались желваки... Но злую, обидную игру Кенни он подхватил на лету. Глаза прояснились, губы растянулись в мерзкой ухмылочке.  
\- Свидетельствую! Я, Марш, спускаю на твою подружку раз по пять на дню. Даже шесть, если в этот день мамочка не дает мне добавку к десерту.  
\- Заткнитесь! Заткнитесь!  
Стэн вскочил на ноги и теперь упирался руками в стол, переводя взгляд с Эрика на Кенни и обратно. Держу пари, он просто не мог понять, что в них вселилось. Если от Кенни всегда можно было ожидать какой угодно грязи, то какого черта к нему прицепился Картман? Уверен, Стэн думал именно так. Еще, возможно, он думал, что вот теперь против него ополчились все, не только я.   
Картман усмехнулся, довольный достигнутым эффектом. И что-то подсказывало мне, что насчет шести раз и десерта он не соврал. Вполне вероятно, что не соврал.  
\- Вы меня достали! - заявил Стэн. - Хватит трепаться о моей подружке, черт вас подери! Да, у меня встает на нее каждые пятнадцать минут, да, я собираюсь в ближайшем времени ее трахнуть! А если кому-то это не нравится, то пусть засунет свои возражения себе в задницу, потому что я никого! Ни о чем! Не спрашивал!  
Он смотрел на Картмана и Кенни, когда об этом заявлял, но подпрыгнул все равно я.   
Господи, как же мне хотелось зажать уши руками.  
\- Так значит... Ты ее маленькая сучка, Стэн? - спросил Картман.  
\- Даже если и так, то что? _Посмотри на нее!_  
\- Аминь, - согласился Кенни. - Если б Венди Тестабургер позволила мне быть ее сучкой, я бы тут же напялил ошейник с поводком.  
\- Педики! - снова рявкнул Картман. - “Бла бла бла, я люблю ее и хочу ее трахнуть потому что я педик, потому что я ее маленькая сучка, бла, БЛА!” Господи, ну что за дерьмовый день! По вашей милости меня тошнит уже черти какой раз!   
Он схватил свой до сих пор целый гамбургер и пару раз куснул его. Прожевал, бросил обратно на поднос и стал подниматься из-за стола.  
\- Ну тебя, Марш. Ты мне никогда не нравился. Вы идете?  
Он окинул взглядом меня и Кенни. Тот уже поднимался из-за стола. На лице его играла улыбка, и перед тем, как последовать за Картманом, он снова свистнул Стэну.  
\- Ну... Скоро звонок, я, наверное, пойду.  
\- Подожди, Кайл!  
Прежде, чем я успел понять, что к чему, Стэн положил теплую ладонь мне на бедро, удерживая на месте. Я замер и уставился на него.  
 _Никогда не убирай руку, никогда, никогда не убирай..._  
\- Слушай, как ты думаешь, я могу зайти к тебе сегодня после обеда? Мне, хм, надо кое о чем с тобой поговорить.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил я. Может, слишком быстро, но меня это не слишком волновало. Стэн улыбнулся и немного сжал пальцы на моем бедре, вроде бы в знак одобрения и благодарности...   
\- Брофловски! - вдруг рявкнул Картман от самой двери, через всю столовую, без труда перекрывая свои голосом окружающий гомон. - Ты идешь или нет?  
Стэн убрал руку.   
\- Ладно. Встретимся после школы.

Вам знакомо это ощущение... Когда вас некоторое время касается что-то теплое, приятное, вроде как когда держишь чашку чая на коленке, и она греет через джинсы? Вы знаете, как неуютно и странно чувствуешь себя, когда это что-то вас оставляет? 

Дерьмовое ощущение.

Уж я-то знаю.

 

* * *

 

К тому времени, как последний урок подошел к концу, я был совершенно готов вешаться. В последнее время неумолимо превращаюсь в зануду и нытика – чуть что, сразу кислая рожа. Алгебра, как всегда, не прошла для меня безболезненно – очень уж миссис Андервуд любит затыкать мной дыры знаний в своем классе. Крейг Такер, черт тебя дери, знаешь ты, как решить это уравнение, или нет? Нет? Кайл, будь добр, покажи нам, как это делается!   
Когда-то мне и вправду нравилось учиться. То есть, не совсем нравилось, но я хотя бы неплохо с этим справлялся и всегда радовал родителей хорошими результатами в конце семестра. Теперь Айк тоже ходит в школу и тоже делает успехи... нас двое, а значит, можно меньше стараться. Мы с ним научились отлично приурочивать свои успехи и промахи друг к другу. Когда он возвращается из школы с низкой оценкой за неизвестно откуда взявшийся экзамен по литературе, я тут же машу в лицо родителям своей удачной контрольной по химии, и они не сердятся. Айк платит мне той же монетой.

Я вспомнил, как несколько дней назад мою бедную, многострадальную головушку посетила странная мысль. Я не пойду в университет. Мне не хочется становится занудным адвокатом, как отец - очень уж скучной кажется эта профессия. К тому же, вдруг, став адвокатом, я полысею, как он? Не то, чтобы я был в восторге от своих рыжих кудрей, но ведь лучше что-то, чем ничего, правда?

Может, мне лучше стать ленивым и беззаботным поедателем тако, как Стэн. Приспособлением для протирки ковров и диванов в квартире – как Стэн. Ведь он же, в конце концов, когда-то был моим героем...  
Ага, еще чего. Я уже не хочу быть похожим ни на одного из них. Я и сам не знаю, чего мне хочется. Что-то... как будто гложет меня изнутри, гложет, похрустывает обломками костей и в перерывах между чавканьем тоненьким голоском пищит, что мне просто нужно сильнее задуматься, глубже заглянуть в себя, и тогда я пойму...

\- Псс!  
Я вздрогнул и обернулся. Ну и ну. Коридор почти опустел.  
\- Сюда, долбаный еврей!  
Прежде, чем я успел сообразить, что к чему (соображаю я в последнее время плохо – все время думаю не о том, о чем следует), меня грубо схватили за локоть и с силой втолкнули в небольшой закуток между чьим-то школьным шкафчиком и стендом с проектами по анатомии.  
\- Картман, ты что, _совсем_...  
\- Замолчи!  
Дышать и шевелиться было почти невозможно. Я оказался плотно прижат к Картману, который, в свою очередь, оказался плотно прижат к стене – иначе в этом странном убежище мы бы не поместились. Я мысленно возблагодарил провидение за то, что от него больше не воняло, как в детстве, сырными чипсами и томатным соусом для спагетти. Я бы этого не перенес, честное слово. Однако я был буквально вжат в него, а чувствовал только запах чистой одежды и его одеколона после бриться. Спасибо тебе, Господи, за те маленькие радости, которые видят от тебя несчастные шестнадцатилетние школьники.  
\- Гляди, - наконец сподобился объяснить мне Картман, и кивнул в сторону туалетов. Мне пришлось вытянуть шею, чтобы увидеть, что же он там такое обнаружил... Но ошибиться было невозможно.  
На расстоянии семи шкафчиков от нас находится локер Венди. Шкафчик как шкафчик, вполне приличный. С круглой наклейкой в виде значка “Peace” сверху, посреди дверцы. Хорошая такая наклейка, зеленая.  
Только сейчас ее ни черта видно не было, потому что Венди закрывала ее собственной персоной. Облокотившись на дверцу, она плотно прижимала к себе Стэна, пока тот упоенно вылизывал ее шею. Венди стояла на одной ноге – вторую закину Стэну на бедро. Видно, чтоб ему было легче залезть к ней под юбку. Он эту юбку и так задрал чуть не к шее, так чего церемониться?   
Одна рука Стэна покоилась на ее заднице, другая поддерживала бедро. Я смотрел внимательно, не мигая, как прилежный ученик смотрит на плавные кривые, выводимые на доске лекторской рукой. Вот Стэн оторвался от ее шеи, и я на секунду смог увидеть его лицо. Только на секунду, перед тем, как они начали целоваться. Я сглотнул, чувствуя, как щелкнуло в горле.  
Эти двое почти что занимались сексом посреди пустого школьного коридора.  
\- Ну и шлюха, - выдохнул Картман мне в ухо.  
Я почти забыл о его присутствии.  
\- Свидетельствую, - тихо проговорил я в ответ. - Ты только глянь на эту юбку.  
\- Да нет, Венди-то само-собой подстилка! Я говорю про Стэна.  
\- Стэн не может быть шлюхой, - неуверенно протянул я. - Он же мальчик. Надо спросить Кенни.

Не думаю, что мне когда-нибудь удавалось рассмешить Картмана. Не то, чтоб я когда-либо пытался... Просто такого обычно не случалось. Но тут я впервые услышал, как он смеется. Просто потому, что какая-то фраза показалась ему забавной, а не потому, что он увидел калеку посреди улицы.

Эрик хихикал, уткнувшись носом в мое плечо, и я кое-что понял. Если Кенни прав насчет него и Венди – ну, все те разговоры про то, что Картман хотел бы видеть ее в качестве своей сучки – то его можно понять. Будь я на месте Картмана, я бы тоже отпускал мерзкие шуточки по поводу и без, лишь бы сделать этим двоим побольнее, раз уж своего добиться все равно невозможно.

Если ты не можешь это получить – сделай так, чтобы все подумали, что тебе и не надо. С Картманом этот принцип проходил на все сто процентов.   
Может, мне бы тоже не помешало вести себя так, как он... Если я не могу сделать так, чтобы Стэн снова стал моим лучшим другом, то неплохо бы сделать вид, что не больно-то и хотелось.  
Хотя кто мне поверит? Я и сам-то не знаю, чего хочу. Я не хочу, чтобы Венди бросила Стэна, не хочу, чтоб они расстались – ведь тогда он снова превратится в маленький черненький эмо-призрак, станет рыдать дни и ночи напролет. Уж я-то знаю.  
Тогда чего же мне от него надо, ради всех святых?  
Ведь не хочу же я сейчас быть на месте Венди.   
Не хочу же я, чтоб он _меня_ вжимал в холодную дверцу школьного шкафчика.  
Это было бы совсем... 

\- Сукин сын, - медленно протянул Картман, и я вдруг обратил внимание, как сильно сжались его пальцы на моем плече. Прямо впились в него. Странно. А я даже не заметил, когда это они там оказались. - Да они же сейчас... прямо здесь!..  
Мысль эта очень меня разозлила. Наверное, потому, что я знал, что так оно и есть. Его руки не переставали сжимать ее задницу, а ладони Венди затерялись где-то между их телами, и одному дьяволу известно, что там вытворяли. Да, если все будет развиваться такими темпами, они и вправду переспят в эти выходные. Как пить дать.  
И я не смогу ни черта сделать, чтобы этого не произошло.

\- А все-таки это... все-таки... заводит, - сказал я, скорее размышляя вслух, чем обращаясь к Картману. Никогда не предполагал, что человеку может нравиться смотреть на что-то, что он в принципе ненавидит. Но вот он я. Эта парочка невдалеке просто гипнотизировала. Я смотрел, как плавно двигаются скулы Стэна, смотрел на его руки, которые благодаря закатанным рукавам рубашки были обнажены по локоть. Смотрел, и смотрел, и... смотрел.  
\- Еще бы! - воскликнул в ответ Картман. Он говорил слишком громко, и будь Стэн с Венди чуть меньше заняты друг другом – они бы наверняка его услышали.   
И он еще сильнее сжал пальцы.  
\- Ай! Ты что, совсем с ума сошел, мне же...  
\- Богом клянусь, кто-то должен их остановить!  
С этими словами он грубо развернул меня к себе. Получилось это у него до обидного легко. Еще с шестого класса между мной и Картманом шла негласная холодная война по поводу того, кто кого перерастет, и вот, пожалуйста. Не то, чтобы это было мне очень уж важно, но он все-таки вытянулся и стал выше меня – ненамного, но достаточно для того, чтобы смотреть сверху вниз.   
И уж конечно, он был намного сильнее.  
В мыслях промелькнула нотка недоумения. Чего это он так посматривает на меня? И... улыбается?  
 _Картман улыбается мне в лицо..._  
Я сообразил, в чем дело, только тогда, когда его пальцы сжались еще сильнее, и он со всей силы швырнул меня вперед. Если бы он дал мне несколько лишних секунд, я, может, и сумел бы удержать равновесие. Но Картман просто запустил мной в парочку у шкафчиков, как запускают мячом для боулинга по стоящим рядом друг с другом кеглям.  
\- Что за?..   
Стэн не успел закончить. Падая, я потянул его за собой, он ухватился было за Венди, но та тоже не удержалась на ногах и плюхнулась на задницу. Пока мы, ругаясь, барахтались на полу, стараясь выпутаться из чужих рук и ног, Картман стоял рядом и спокойно переводил взгляд то на Венди, то на Стэна, то на меня.

\- Боже, Картман, ну ты и сволочь! - рявкнул я. Не смотря на то, что вина была не моя, мне было ужасно стыдно. Венди поднялась на ноги, отряхнула юбку и поддержала меня разъяренным взглядом в сторону Эрика.  
\- Шлюшка, - сказал Картман прямо ей в глаза.  
Лицо у Венди сделалось такое, будто она с трудом заставляет себя не завизжать, не броситься на него и не выцарапать ему глаза. Она сделала пару глубоких вздохов, потом обернулась к нам со Стэном.  
\- Мальчики, вы в порядке? Кайл?  
Мы были в порядке. Стэн здорово приложился затылком об пол, но не жаловался, так что мы тоже поднялись с пола. Я встал первым и протянул Стэну руку. Он обхватил ее до самого локтя.  
Венди присела и принялась собирать мелочь и огрызки карандашей, рассыпавшиеся по полу при падении.  
\- О-о-о мой Бог! - протянул новый голос. - Венди, ты не могла бы еще немного нагнуться?   
Не знаю, откуда взялся Кенни, но он стоял, опирался на лестничные перила и откровенно пялился на задницу несчастной Тестабургер.  
\- Кенни! _Закрой рот!_  
\- Да ладно, за доллар она и не на такое согласится, - ухмыльнулся Картман.  
\- Да черт возьми! - взорвался, наконец, Стэн. - Как же вы меня достали!  
Тут он метнулся к лестнице, схватил Кенни за шкирку, как котенка, и поволок в сторону Картмана. Кенни не сильно сопротивлялся – он прекрасно знал, что Стэн может разве что хорошенько на него наорать, но руку никогда не поднимет. Картману, конечно, на такое добродушие рассчитывать было нечего – уверен, Стэн обязательно съездит ему по морде.  
В общем, эти трое стояли поодаль, орали друг на друга и размахивали руками, а я остался рядом с Венди. Вид у нее был не особо цветущий. Я подумал, что надо бы ее как-нибудь приободрить.  
\- Извини, Венсдэй, - сказал я. - Правда. Я и за Кенни тоже извиняюсь. На самом деле, он не такой. То есть, такой, но...  
\- Озабоченный придурок! - всхлипнула она.  
\- Ну... Да, в общем-то да. Но ты все равно на него не злись, он хороший парень, просто с придурью.  
Венди коротко глянула на меня и передернула плечом.  
\- Ладно.  
Я вдруг осознал, что не просто смотрю на нее, а рассматриваю, мысленно пытаясь найти в ней хоть что-то, что было бы неправильным, неподходящим.  
Бесполезно. Венди, как всегда, выглядела как Идеальная-Девочка-Для-Стэна-Марша.  
Прямо даже не знаю, кого в этом винить.  
\- Вот за Картмана я не извиняюсь, - снова заговорил я. Она отвернулась и стала смотреть, как Стэн препирается с Эриком и Кенни, и я последовал ее примеру. Мы стояли плечом к плечу. - Он просто сволочь, ничего с этим не поделаешь.  
\- Да, - протянула Венди. - Похоже на то.  
Мы немножко помолчали, послушали, как Стэн с Картманом матерят друг друга. Потом она сказала:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Не за что. - Мне вдруг захотелось сказать ей что-нибудь доброе и приятное, так что я продолжил: - Только не начинай реветь, окей? Ты сегодня такая хорошенькая, Венди, просто прелесть. А начнешь реветь – у тебя нос распухнет. Станет красным, и огромным, как у Токена.  
Она засмеялась и потерла кулаком глаз.  
\- Ну ты даешь, Кей.

Я люблю моих друзей. И просто людей, которых вижу изо дня в день и к которым успел привыкнуть. Мне нравятся и Кенни, и Баттерс, несмотря на то, какие они разные. Мне нравится Крейг, хотя он из тех людей, которые дружат с тобой только тогда, когда им того хочется. Мне нравится Бебе – я часто с удовольствием болтаю с ней на переменах. Я люблю Айка – он растет классным мальчишкой. Я даже Картмана могу худо-бедно терпеть.

  
Но без Стэна все они как-то блекнут, стремительно теряют краски.

Странная получилась среда.

Он так ко мне и не пришел.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Мяч!  
Я стоял посреди поля и размышлял, что бы такого устроить, чтобы у Маршей – Рэнди и Шерон, я имею в виду – отпало желание уезжать на уикэнд в Аспен. Отпало вообще. Навеки. Что бы такого сделать, чтобы они вообще никогда никуда не уезжали, а если б уезжали, так забирали бы Стэна с собой, а не оставляли дом в его распоряжении. Он ведь тут же притащит туда Венди, черт бы побрал и его, и ее. Что бы такого...  
\- МЯЧ, черт тебя дери, идиот! Кайл!  
Услышав свое имя, я повернул голову на голос...   
И тут же что-то упругое и твердое с силой врезалось в мой затылок.  
Перед глазами запрыгали черные точки.  
\- Ну ты и придурок! - прозвучал рядом голос Картмана. - Я же говорил, что мяч.  
Я хотел ответить, что все в порядке, но сумел только промычать что-то невнятное. Затылок сводило от боли, но я знал, что еще немного – и она пойдет на спад.  
\- Кайл, ты как? - Я почувствовал теплую ладонь у себя на плече, мушки разлетелись в стороны, и на фоне чистого неба проявился Стэн. Они с Картманом и еще парочкой игроков выстроились в круг и склонились надо мной, прямо как в фильмах про футбол.  
\- Больно? - заволновался Стэн.  
\- Время! - донесся крик Крейга с трибуны.  
\- Ну вот! - разозлился Картман. Стянув с головы бейсболку, он взъерошил себе волосы и утер лицо широкой ладонью. - Черт, Кайл, ну хоть раз за всю игру вытащи голову из задницы, а? Мяч летел _прямо к тебе_. Тебе надо было только задрать руку.  
\- Да отстань ты от него, ради Бога, - огрызнулся Стэн.  
\- Брофловски, Марш, Картман! - У нашего тренера по бейсболу, мистера Рейсера, ужасная привычка орать во всю глотку, даже когда он стоит лицом к лицу с тем, к кому обращается. - Что у вас там, девочки?  
\- Картман засветил Кайлу мячом, - тут же нажаловался Стэн. - Опять!  
\- Прости-и-и, Ка-а-айл, - протянул Картман тоненьким голоском, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте. Мистер Рейсер, на которого этот спектакль и был рассчитан, одобрительно кивнул.  
\- Придурок! - снова зло выплюнул Стэн. - Скажи спасибо, у него кровь не идет. Я б тебе устроил...  
\- Марш, побереги свой запал для игры. - Тренер потянул было его за плечо, собираясь отстранить от меня и вернуть на поле, но не тут-то было. Стэн сбросил чужую руку и остался сидеть на траве. Склонился он очень низко и закрывал своим лицом все небо, все лица вокруг, но я вовсе не возражал. Затылок уже почти не более, но я все равно продолжал морщить нос и делать страдальческую мину, чтобы он еще надо мной повисел и погладил меня по голове.  
\- Ты в порядке, Кей? - прошептал он. Когда он так меня называет, когда он так близко ко мне и смотрит только на меня... Я будто засыпаю в ванне, до краев налитой горячей пенной водой.   
Что-то в этом роде.  
\- Да все с ним нормально! - Картман переминался с ноги на ногу с крайне озабоченным видом. - Кайл! Эй, Кайл! Ты же вроде обещал, что вы больше не будете ментально трахаться?  
Мистер Рейсер хлопнул его по плечу и подтолкнул в нашу сторону.  
\- Эрик, ты знаешь правила. Отведи Кайла к медсестре и немедленно возвращайся. Если мне покажется, что ты задержался хоть на минуту дольше, чем должен был – месяц просидишь на скамье.  
\- Тоже мне, придумал наказание... - Не переставая ворчать, Картман показал Рейсеру средний палец. Мог бы получиться довольно смелый поступок, если бы тренер к тому времени уже не отвернулся. - Пошли, жиденок.  
Я поднялся с травы и послушно поплелся за ним, держась за голову, будто с похмелья. “Ментально трахаться” со Стэном пришлось прекратить, но, когда я шел вслед за Картманом к узкому проходу между трибунами, я чувствовал, что он не спускает с меня глаз. Может, он даже смотрел мне в спину до тех пор, пока мы не скрылись за большой створчатой дверью, ведущей в спортзал. По крайней мере, мне хотелось так думать.

“Может, он боится, что Картман воспользуется случаем и наконец добьет меня”, подумал я. Мысль оказалась настолько нелепой, что я заулыбался. Стэн никогда не мог понять природу наших с Картманом отношений. Он всегда был уверен, что Картман ненавидит меня, а я – его, и что тут все и заканчивается. В принципе, это правильно, но Стэн никогда не понимал, что в экстренных ситуациях команда из меня и толстяка получается даже получше, чем из меня и самого Стэна. Вот Кенни это видел и уважал. Стэн в такие психологические дебри предпочитал не соваться.

Так вот, когда я вслед за Картманом миновал двери, ведущие с трибун в спортзал, и оказался в небольшом полутемном коридоре, я на секунду поверил, что Стэн прав.

Он схватил меня за шкирку и швырнул к шершавой небеленой стене. Не сильно швырнул, но ощутимо. Достаточно ощутимо, чтобы я на мгновение решил, что вот сейчас он впечатает свой огромный кулак прямо мне в лицо.

Но Картман не собирался меня бить. Да и толкнул, скорее всего, просто от избытка эмоций, а не потому, что надеялся, что я упаду и наконец сломаю шею.  
\- Мы должны что-нибудь сделать! - решительно заявил он, и посмотрел на меня с таким лицом, что я сразу понял – уж лучше мне побыстрее сообразить, о чем речь, и согласиться. Потому как Эрик Картман свои драматические заявления объяснять и разжевывать не намерен.  
\- Э-э, Картман...  
\- Так! Не начинай! Давай пропустим ту часть, в которой ты делаешь вид, что не понимаешь, о чем я говорю, а мне приходится все тебе растолковывать! Я эту часть даже в фильмах проматываю. - Картман размахивал руками прямо перед моим носом в качестве устрашающего эффекта. - Я тебя ненавижу. Ты меня ненавидишь. Но конкретно сейчас, Кайл, нам надо объединиться.  
Нет, Стэн точно никогда этого не поймет.  
\- Не хочу я с тобой объединяться, толстяк, - засмеялся я. Для проформы.  
\- А чего ты тогда хочешь? Хочешь, чтобы Стэн трахнул Венди в эти выходные?  
Черт! Ну нельзя же так сразу, без перехода, без предупреждения! У меня снова заломило затылок. Я скривился и легонько стукнулся им о стену.  
\- Так я и думал, - сказал Эрик. - Кайл, я... Я обычно таких вещей людям не говорю, но, черт, _пожалуйста_ , мы должны что-то сделать.

Вот так он стоял напротив меня. Нервно выкручивал себе палец. Волосы встрепаны, в глазах непривычное, встревоженное выражение. Такое выражение появляется на широком лице Эрика Кармана когда кто-нибудь говорит ему, что он вот-вот пропустит обед.  
\- Ты должен мне помочь, Кайл!  
Он постарался скрыть намеки на отчаянье в голосе, но те все равно просочились. Умудрились просочиться. Наверное, поэтому я и не стал над ним смеяться, а заговорил в ответ медленно, спокойно. Как если бы разговаривал с нормальным человеком.   
\- Мы ничего не можем сделать, - сказал я. - Сам подумай. Ну что мы можем сделать? Каждые выходные протыкать мистеру Маршу шины, чтобы они с Шерон не могли уехать? Может, прикуем себя цепью к их дому и нарисуем миленькие транспаранты?  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты так просто сдашься! - насупился Картман.  
\- Но мы же ни хрена не можем сделать! Разве что запереть одного из них в каком-нибудь темном подвале за границей города...  
Интересно, мне показалось, или Картман и вправду посмотрел на меня с надеждой?  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, а это значит, что ты будешь мне помогать, нравится тебе это или нет, - заявил, наконец, он. - Я же не придурок. Я же понимаю, что тебе это тоже важно. Я же видел, как ты на него смотришь.

Однажды в шестом классе Клайд принес в школу скейтборд. В то время в ходу были ролики и велосипеды, так что особого интереса к этой доске с колесиками никто не проявил. Только мы с Баттерсом все же решили проверить, чего стоят эти скейтборды, и попросили у Клайда прокатиться. Баттерс грохнулся мгновенно, а я умудрился доехать от школьного крыльца до фонаря на углу. Потом скейт напоролся на камень, я потерял равновесие и полетел на землю.

Так вот, сейчас это чувство вернулось ко мне в полной мере. Так бывает, когда навернешься со ступенек. Машешь руками, пытаешься за что-нибудь схватиться, хвататься не за что, и ты понимаешь, что сейчас покатишься, и пытаться вернуть себе равновесие бесполезно.

\- Нормально я на него смотрю, - ответил я. Голос отчего-то стал выше и тоньше. Не знаю, кому именно я врал – себе или Картману. Может, обоим одновременно. Но мне обязательно нужно было что-то такое сказать, а то слова Картмана очень уж меня напугали.  
Очень, очень напугали.  
\- Ты что, серьезно? - Картман вытаращился на меня, как на снежного человека. - Ты что... В самом деле...  
Тут он неуверенно засмеялся. Смотрел на меня совершенно неверяще, и смеялся.  
\- Поверить не могу... Ты не... Кайл, да ты и вправду тупой!  
\- Пошел к черту!  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. - Он поднял перед собой руки ладонями вперед. - Хочешь быть идиотом – твое дело. В любом случае, у меня есть план.  
Не смотря на то, что планы у Картмана всегда были и будут эгоистичными и трудноосуществимыми, я навострил уши. В конце концов, в девяти случаях из десяти Эрик добивался того, чего хотел. Ну да, обычно победа обходилась ценой жертв и разрушений, но ведь результат-то – самое главное.  
\- Что за план? Думаешь, он сработает?  
\- Мои планы всегда срабатывают, если ты их не портишь, - заявил Картман и угрожающе наставил на меня палец. - Мне понадобится твоя помощь потому, что Стэн по какой-то неясной причине доверяет тебе больше, чем мне...  
\- Ха! По той же причине, по которой любой вменяемый человек предпочтет доверять мне, а не тебе. Да что там – лучше доверять запеченой индейке, чем...  
\- Кайл! Не уходи от темы! - Картман на секунду закрыл глаза и пробормотал что-то про Холокост. - _Так вот._ Даже человек с таким минимальным развитием, как у тебя, должен понимать, что Стэн и Венди не смогут заняться сексом, если не будут физически рядом друг с другом.  
\- Гениально. - Я театрально зевнул и принялся изучать свои ногти.  
\- Так! Я тут не для того, чтобы сражаться с твоим ПМС! Слушай дальше! Эти двое должны встретиться в эту субботу, так? Значит, в пятницу вечером мы приглашаем Стэна ко мне...  
\- Ну.  
\- Спаиваем ему огромное количество пива. Для этого нам понадобится Кенни – этот гаденыш и Мать Терезу уболтает...   
\- Продолжай, - потребовал я. Интерес к ногтям был утерян. Я весь превратился в слух.  
\- Мы будем играть в Теккен, веселиться и спаивать Стэнни. Уберем из комнаты все часы. К ночи он уже напьется и не сможет соображать...  
\- Продолжай... - На моем лице появилась заговорщицкая улыбка.  
\- ...И тогда я вырублю его бейсбольной битой, мы привяжем его к стулу и отрежем ему член.  
Я моргнул.  
\- Что?  
\- Я говорю: я ударю его битой по башке, а потом мы отрежем ему...  
\- Да слышал я, что ты сказал! - Я просто поверить не мог, что купился. - Не будем мы ничего ему отрезать.  
\- Ну пожа-а-алуйста! - Он сцепил руки и уставился на меня взглядом несчастного бездомного щеночка.  
\- Нет!  
\- Какого черта нет?! В тебя он свою пипиську все равно пихать не собирается, хватит мечтать!  
\- Картман. Заткнись. Просто заткнись.  
\- Тебе просто хочется немножко на нем попрыгать, вот в чем все дело, да?  
\- Мы не будем никому ничего отрезать и это все, что тебе нужно знать!  
Он насупился и сложил руки на груди. Я отлип от стенки и уселся на небольшую стопку пыльных матов, которые лежали в этом коридоре еще с тех пор, как мы были во втором классе.  
\- Тогда почему бы тебе просто его не отговорить? - протянул Картман. - Он тебя послушается.  
\- Отговорить шестнадцатилетнего пацана от секса? - Я посмотрел на него снизу вверх и усмехнулся. - Лучше попробуй отговорить Венди.  
\- А я пробовал! Что только ей не наплел! Но она сказала, что если я не заткнусь, она пнет меня по яйцам, так что... Нет, серьезно, Кайл, попробуй с ним поговорить. Придумай что-нибудь.  
\- Ничего не получится.  
\- Тогда наври!  
Врать Стэну? Что это Картман выдумал? Я никогда в жизни не врал Стэну. По крайней мере, не всерьез.   
\- Не буду я ему врать...  
\- А надо бы! Почему бы тебе не сказать, что ты засек Венди после уроков с... с... с Токеном! Что они обжимались около кафетерии или вроде того. Думали, что все уже ушли, а ты задержался, и застукал их!

Картинка отчетливо проступила перед моими глазами. Я как будто наяву увидел, как прихожу к Стэну и, опустив голову, рассказываю ему, что видел, как Венди ему изменяет. Я даже представил, как описываю мельчайшие подробности, вроде цвета резинки, которой Токен перехватил свои дреды. К тому же я прекрасно знал, что уговорить Токена подтвердить мои слова – раз плюнуть. Они со Стэном всегда друг друга ненавидели, так что если я попрошу Блэка немножко соврать на пользу общества... Получится, что слово Венди будет соревноваться с моим словом, укрепленным словами Токена.  
Я почти уверен, что Стэн поверит мне...  
\- ...Честное слово, Кайл. Ты не можешь просто сидеть на заднице и ничего не делать. Соври ему. Соври ему, и он ее бросит.  
Я ничего не ответил. Просто сидел, смотрел на грязно-желтую стену напротив... А видел кое-что совершенно другое. Вот Стэн и Венди ссорятся, расстаются... Стэн приходит ко мне, обнимает меня, требует выпить с ним пива. Снова начинает звонить мне по утрам. Зовет с собой гулять со Спарки. Все что угодно. Как раньше.  
Картман рядом со мной переступил с ноги на ногу.   
\- Ладно, мне пора возвращаться на поле. Рейсер-то ни хрена не заметит, если я не вернусь, но судит сегодня Крейг – эта сволочь мгновенно сдаст... А ты, Кайл, будь добр, подумай об этом.

С этими словами он повернулся и пошел к двери. Толкнул ее и вышел на поле. Я смотрел, как он идет по траве. Высокий, сильный. Большой. Кто бы мог подумать, что Эрик Картман готов пуститься во все тяжкие ради Тестабургер? Он, конечно, не влюбился в нее, об этом не может быть и речи. Нет ничего более противоестественного, чем Эрик Картман, испускающий влюбленные феромоны. Кенни правильно сказал – Картман просто хочет видеть ее в качестве своей персональной сучки... Может, он считает, что Венди неплохо впишется в его домашний интерьер. Может, у него это временно.

Все может быть. Я не знал, чем кончится очередная навязчивая идея Картмана. Не знал, сколько еще Стэн и Венди пробудут вместе. Не знал, пройдет когда-нибудь это тупое тянущее ощущение в животе, или нет.  
Зато я прекрасно знал, что на этот раз мне хочется... Нет, на этот раз мне нужно, чтобы победил именно Картман.

 

* * *

 

Солнце уже закатилось за кривой заснеженный утес, а я все еще шатался у черта на куличках.

Не знаю, говорил ли я уже об этом, но Стэн со мной больше не ходит. Из школы домой, я имею в виду. Когда заканчиваются занятия, он первым делом поджидает Венди во дворе и провожает ее до дома. Она, конечно, приглашает его войти, и он с радостью соглашается.   
Если хорошенько задуматься и повспоминать, то Венди и меня приглашала в гости, причем довольно часто. Раз или два я даже воспользовался приглашением и заглянул на огонек. По большей части ради печенья и пирогов, которые печет ее мама. У миссис Тестабургер диабет, как и у меня, так что сладости в ее доме можно пожирать в диких количествах.  
Правда, все эти незаметные прикосновения и взгляды украдкой, которыми Стэн с Венди постоянно обменивались в моем присутствии, ужасно портили аппетит. Я перестал туда ходить.

Уже почти семь. Я немного побродил по центру, заглянул в парочку детских магазинов. У Айка скоро день рождения, этому малолетнему подонку определенно нужно что-нибудь подарить. Посидел на скамейке около пруда. Потом добрел до дома Маршей – так, на всякий случай, проверить, не вернулся ли еще Стэн. Его не было, и я вздохнул с облегчением. Если бы он был дома, мне бы пришлось заговорить с ним о... Ну, о той маленькой истории, которую придумал Картман. А я еще не был до конца уверен, стоит ли это делать.

Небо на горизонте зазеленело, потом перелилось в глубокий синий. Загорелись первые звезды. Я глянул на часы. Без двух минут восемь. Да-а, мамочка меня живьем сожрет. Но раз трепка все равно уже обеспечена, еще полчаса не могут сильно ухудшить ситуацию. Повертев головой, я обнаружил неподалеку яркую неоновую вывеску и пошел на запах жареной картошки и гамбургеров.  
Все кассы в закусочной были оккупированы посетителями. Спешащие с работы домой взрослые, детишки, сумевшие выпросить у родителей мелочи на хот-дог... Когда подошла моя очередь, я заказал себе огромный молочный коктейль. Хотел было попросить молоденькую продавщицу, чтобы не клала туда сахар, но потом передумал. Один молочный коктейль меня не прикончит. А если и прикончит, невелика потеря.  
Пробравшись к самому дальнему столику, я уселся лицом ко входу и стал дуть в соломинку. На поверхности коктейля забурлили пузырьки. Я улыбнулся. Видел бы меня сейчас Стэн – сразу съездил бы по шее. Он ненавидит, когда издеваются над молочными коктейлями.   
\- Кайл!  
Я поднял голову и увидел Кенни. Он лавировал между столами, балансируя на одной руке поднос с завернутым в бумагу гамбургером и пакетиком с чипсами.  
Господи, до чего иногда бывает приятно увидеть такое знакомое и такое дружелюбное лицо!  
\- Где это твоя вторая половина? - поинтересовался МакКормик, усаживаясь напротив меня. Царапина у него на носу уже зажила, зато появилась новая, на скуле.  
\- Не знаю и знать не хочу, - соврал я. - А ты откуда взялся?  
\- Возвращаюсь от Лео. - Он разорвал пакетик с чипсами и потряс им в мою сторону. - Будешь?  
Я помотал головой.  
\- В последнее время тебя от него не оторвать.  
\- От Баттерса?  
\- Ага.  
Кенни сверкнул голубым глазом в сторону моего коктейля. Я без лишних слов передвинул стакан в середину стола.  
\- Ну, мы теперь вроде как лучшие друзья.  
\- В самом деле? С каких это пор?  
\- Черт его знает. Наверное, с тех самых, как Стэн засунул нос в декольте Венди, а ты превратился в меланхоличного страдальца. Вы двое теперь полностью утеряны для общества, вот я и стал проводить больше времени с Баттерсом. Мне с ним нравится.  
Кенни перегнулся через стол и потянул немного из моей соломинки.  
\- Аа, черт, мозги замерзли, - пожаловался он.   
\- Это же холодный коктейль, надо пить понемножку. - Я тоже немного потянул, придвинув к себе стакан. Сладко. - А... Что для тебя значит – лучший друг?  
Мне, наверное, просто было интересно, все ли мы придаем дружбе одно значение, или не совсем. Мне хотелось, чтобы Кенни сказал, что полагается на Баттерса с закрытыми глазами и все такое, что тот всегда рядом с ним в трудную минуту. Тогда я мог бы со спокойным сердцем заявить, что Стэн в качестве друга не выдерживает никакой критики.  
\- Мм... Не знаю. Я думаю, если тебе интересно и приятно быть рядом с каким-то человеком – он и есть твой друг. Мне с Лео лучше, чем с остальными. Ты же его знаешь – он такой... _честный_. Мне это нравится.  
\- Вы прямо как черт с ангелом.  
Кенни рассмеялся.  
\- Ну спасибо! Что-то в этом есть. Кроме шуток. Он вечно такой добренький и правильный, а я... Ну, я – это я. Мы отлично дополняем друг друга. Это такой... баланс. Я не даю ему подохнуть от скуки и превратиться в окончательно затюканного и неуверенного в себе неудачника, а он спасает меня из разных передряг. Однажды даже перед миссис Андервуд за меня заступился. Ему для этого пришлось врать, и я видел, как ему трудно... Но он все-таки соврал, понимаешь? Я потом... Черт, я потом его на руках носить готов был.  
Кенни несколько раз моргнул, глядя куда-то поверх моего плеча. Потом быстро заткнул себе рот гамбургером.  
\- Наверное, это хорошо.  
\- Што хо'ошо? - прошепелявил Кенни.  
\- Когда есть кто-то, кто тебя дополняет. Когда баланс.  
\- А ты у нас что, выпал из баланса, Кайл?  
Я упер взгляд в стол.  
\- Ты даже себе не представляешь, насколько.  
\- Да ладно тебе, не раскисай. Лучше расскажи, что случилось. - Кенни оставил в покое еду и уставился на меня, подперев подбородок кулаком. Видно, видок у меня был тот еще, если он автоматически переключился в состояние Давай-Дружок-Расскажи-Кенни-Что-Произошло. Разводить сердечные беседы у меня настроения не было, так что я просто отмахнулся. Кроме того, что я мог ему ответить? Что скучаю по Стэну? Черта с два, я и раньше по нему скучал. Что-то стремительно менялось, мутировало, и я пока не мог точно сказать, что. Ни Кенни, ни даже себе. Подсознание подсказывало мне, что заводить такие разговоры еще рано – я до всего дойду сам, когда придет время.

Подошло сразу два автобуса, толпа отхлынула от прилавков и касс и устремилась в распахнувшиеся двери. Людей в зале сразу стало поменьше. Я смотрел через давно не мытое стекло, как крепенькая старуха, ловко распихивая окружающих локтями, поднимается по трем крутым ступенькам в салон.  
\- Если что, всегда можешь обратиться, - на всякий случай напомнил Кенни. Он уже доел свой скромный ужин и теперь допивал мой коктейль.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал я и подмигнул ему. Кенни расплылся в счастливой, светлой улыбке.  
\- Ты собираешься идти домой?  
\- Нет, еще посижу.  
\- Ладно. А вот я, пожалуй, пойду. Увидимся в школе.  
\- Так точно.  
Кенни поднялся, обогнул столик и вдруг быстро склонился и чмокнул меня в макушку.  
\- Не кисни, - велел он, и пошел к выходу, ловко лавируя между столами и посетителями. Я только растерянно поморгал ему вслед.

Когда я наконец сподобился подойти к своей улице, было уже совсем темно. Смотреть на часы я опасался, но интуиция подсказывала, что до полуночи осталось часа три. Не то, чтобы мои родители были против того, чтобы я возвращался домой в девять, десять или позже. Просто мама требует, чтобы я заранее предупреждал, когда собираюсь задержаться надолго. Она вечно об этом твердит, вечно это повторяет. И она, конечно, права.  
Я застегнул тонкую куртку – разыгрался ветер, да и вообще с заходом солнца в Южном Парке всегда становилось холодно, даже летом – и начал спускаться вниз по улице. Пройдя дом Бебе и небольшой магазинчик канцелярских товаров (в такой час, конечно, уже закрытый) я вдруг притормозил. Навстречу мне шагала подозрительно знакомая фигура.

Стэн дошел до уличного фонаря, и в желтом свете стало отчетливо видно, что это именно он, а не парень с похожей походкой. Он шел ссутулившись и прятал ладони под мышками – видно, руки у него совсем замерзли.  
\- Привет, - сказал я из тени, когда Стэн поравнялся со мной.  
Он аж в сторону отпрыгнул. Я так тихо стоял в тени раскидистого вяза, что заметить меня и вправду было невозможно.  
\- Господи, Кей, сукин ты сын! - Стэн прижал одну руку к груди, а второй оперся о мое плечо, стараясь успокоить дыхание. - Какого черта? Ты где шляешься?  
\- В смысле? Я был на площади, посидел немного с Кенни.  
\- Да? А как тебе нравится то, что нам звонила твоя мама? Она хотела узнать, не у нас ли ты, и сказала, что ты до сих пор не вернулся из школы. Это было полчаса назад!  
\- Мне это совсем не нравится, - честно признался я.  
\- Уж я думаю! Черт, да я обзвонил всех, кого можно и нельзя! Собирался идти в центр, думал, может, тебя машина сбила!  
\- Как видишь, все в порядке.  
\- Ни хрена не в порядке! Только посмей еще раз так слинять. Клянусь, я тебе яйца оторву, голыми руками. - Он выпучил глаза и потряс перед моим лицом скрюченными пальцами, пародируя Картмана. Вышло не очень похоже, но все равно смешно. - Голыми руками, Кайл! Голыми руками!  
Я засмеялся, чисто и открыто. Так хорошо мне не было ни разу с тех пор, как началась вся эта свистопляска с Венди. Он беспокоился обо мне! Волновался, собирался идти меня искать. Значит, Стэну еще не совсем на меня наплевать. А если так, то еще не все потеряно.

Стэн тоже засмеялся, и, обхватив меня за плечи, повел вниз по улице. Мы шли и болтали, совсем как раньше, о всяких глупостях. Говорили про школу, про оценки за последний экзамен по литературе, которую я недолюбливал, Стэн ненавидел всей душой, а вот Баттерс, наоборот, до дрожи обожал. Я пытался сбавить шаг и идти помедленее, потому что улица у нас и так была не из длинных, а мне хотелось поболтать со Стэном подольше.  
Мы уже подходили к его дому, когда Стэн сказал:  
\- Представь себе, я даже этому козлу Блэку позвонил, когда тебя искал. Хотел спросить, не находил ли он у себя на заднем дворе твой изуродованный труп.  
Тут я мгновенно вспомнил сегодняшний разговор с Картманом. Пока мы шли и Стэн трепался о всякой ерунде, Гениальный План успел напрочь выветриться у меня из головы, но теперь мне предстояло решить – рассказывать Стэну сказочку про Венди и Токена, или нет. Причем решать нужно было быстро – Стэн уже занялся задвижкой на своей калитке.  
\- М-м... Кстати, насчет Токена...  
\- Что насчет него?  
\- М-м... Стэн, ты не посидишь со мной немного? Голову мне все равно отрубят, так что один черт, опоздаю я еще на несколько минут или нет.  
Он пожал плечами, оставил в покое калитку и уселся рядом со мной на скамейку, которая стояла чуть дальше, у ограды.

Вот так. Теперь просто расскажи ему, так, как велел Картман. Потому что если ты не скажешь ему этого сейчас, другой возможности уже не представится.  
\- В общем... Такое дело...  
Черт. Ветер все еще продувал меня до костей, но ладони все равно вспотели мгновенно.  
\- Такое дело... Значит, Венди...  
Стэн посмотрел на меня, как на душевно больного, и сделал знак рукой – мол, продолжай. Я вцепился в ремешок своих наручных часов и принялся вертеть туда-сюда секундную стрелку. Господи, не могу я ему врать. Это же как врать зеркалу или что-то в этом роде.  
\- Не важно, забудь, - быстро проговорил я. Решение было принято. - Я хотел поговорить насчет Венди, но потому подумал – я только сам себя этим разговором разозлю, так что не важно.  
\- Конечно, важно! - не согласился Стэн. Он задрал ноги и уселся на скамейке по-турецки, лицом ко мне. - Говори давай.  
\- Нет, правда, это ничего. Просто у меня тут приключился разговор с Картманом...  
Стэн нахмурился.  
\- В общем, мы говорили про всякое, и дело дошло до тебя с Венди. И мы говорили... Думали... Вернее, я думал... Стэн, ты не должен с ней спать!  
Я выпалил последнее предложение быстро, не раздумывая, и уставился на свои руки. Стэн удивленно хмыкнул и поскреб подбородок.  
\- Да? Почему это ты так думаешь?  
\- Просто... Ну, вы вместе всего ничего, а вдруг это будет ошибкой? А вдруг ты чем-нибудь заразишься? Вдруг она залетит?  
Я поднял глаза. Стэн смотрел на меня с недоумением. Впрочем, я отлично его понимал. Когда твой лучший друг приходит и начинает разоряться на тему того, что тебе ни за что не стоит спать со своей законной подружкой – тут не только удивишься, тут и подозревать всякое начнешь. Но меня это не очень волновало. Пусть думает, что хочет. 

Стэн поерзал на скамейке, потом спустил ноги на асфальт, немного посидел. Встал. Всем своим видом он выражал дикую неловкость.  
\- Кайл... Не знаю, что там тебе пришло в голову и почему ты решил меня отговаривать... Честное слово, просто _представить не могу_. Но, по-моему, тебе пора домой. Ну, ты знаешь – утро вечера мудренее и все такое.  
\- Стэн?  
Я просто по лицу у него видел, что что-то не так. Что-то он недоговаривает.  
\- Я, э-э... Как бы это сказать...  
Я тоже поднялся со скамейки и теперь пристально смотрел на него. Пришла очередь Стэна прятать взгляд и ковырять асфальт носком ботинка.  
\- В общем, ты немного опоздал со своими проповедями.

 

* * *

 

Не помню, как я распрощался со Стэном. Скорее всего, не очень тепло и сердечно. Кажется, он все спрашивал, чего это я на него так смотрю, почему я побледнел, какого черта иду вверх, когда мой дом вовсе в другой стороне.   
Хотелось орать, визжать, реветь на весь свет, но рот оставался закрытым, и все крики толклись в голове, создавая там невообразимую давку. 

До дома Картмана я добрался минут за пять.

Сначала из-за большой и крепкой, как и все, что имело отношение к Картману, двери послышались грязные ругательства. Эрик желал знать, какой педик отрывает его от его чая с кексом, который он, к сведенью неверных, очень любит поглощать напротив телевизора именно в это время суток. И успел ли уже этот педик проститься с собственными яйцами, потому что он, Эрик, их ему сейчас точно оторвет.  
Проскрежетал ключ в замочной скважине, отъехала в сторону цепочка, и в дверном проеме появился Картман. Он был в черной футболке, воротник которой умудрился заляпать соусом для салата, и при виде меня стал ругаться еще громче.  
Но, видно, рожа у меня была та еще, потому что он оборвал себя на полуслове и молча отошел в сторону, пропуская меня внутрь.  
\- Он ее... Они... Стэн и В-в-в... - захныкал я, не двигаясь с места.  
\- Нет, - сказал Картман.  
\- Да-а-а, - промямлил я. Господи, никогда в жизни мне не было так плохо, так обидно! Это нечестно, черт возьми!  
\- Нет, - повторил Картман. Он постоял еще несколько секунд, держась за дверь, потом схватил меня за плечо и грубо втолкнул внутрь.

Скорее всего, за полночь еще не перевалило. Я сидел на диване, наблюдал, как Картман одну за другой смолит сигареты своей мамочки, и вяло размышлял, а позвонил ли Стэн моим родителям, или нет.  
\- Нечестно, - заявил, наконец, Картман и затушил в чашке из-под чая последнюю сигарету. Я был с ним полностью согласен.  
По телевизору шли “Друзья” - Чендлер как раз притворялся, что покупает билет в Йемен, чтобы отделаться от какой-то на редкость приставучей дамы.  
\- Нечестно.  
То ли оттого, что сидеть, проваливаясь в мягкие подушки, было так тепло и удобно, то ли оттого, что я наконец все понял... Я потихоньку начал всхлипывать, потом шмыгать носом. А потом и вовсе заплакал.  
Я еще успел подумать, что раскисать нельзя – а тем более нельзя раскисать рядом с Картманом, который тебе эту минуту слабости ни в жизнь не забудет, и на смертном одре припомнит – как вдруг он пересел поближе ко мне и притянул к себе за плечи. Пахло от него, как всегда, утюгом, одеколоном, и немного – пеной для бритья.  
Честно говоря, реветь на плече у Эрика Картмана мне не очень понравилось, поэтому я скоро от него отстранился. Вернее, попытался отстраниться. Картман держал меня за плечи и, кажется, отпускать не планировал.  
\- Не дергайся, - сказал он, когда я поднял к нему лицо. Потом немного наклонил голову, и поцеловал меня.  
Я немного посомневался, ощущая, как его теплые и мягкие губы раскрывают мои. А потом ответил.  
Жестко и резко.  
Меня уже ничто не могло удивить.

Он сдирал с меня одежду так быстро, как только мог, а мне все равно казалось, что этого недостаточно. Мне не было больно, когда он сжимал в кулаке мои волосы и тянул назад, на себя, заставляя прогнуться и прижаться к нему. 

Еще я думал, что диван будет скрипеть, а он не скрипел.

Там мы это и сделали.  
В гостиной Эрика Картмана.


	4. Chapter 4

Мир прекратил вихриться вокруг меня примерно к концу недели.

Наступили выходные, и в субботу утром я проснулся гораздо позже обычного. Может, это такая особенность моего характера, о которой я не подозревал? Одни в стрессовых ситуациях грызут ногти, другие – носятся по комнате и натыкаются на предметы меблировки. Кайл Брофловски - спит.

Ветерок деликатно тронул полупрозрачную занавеску напротив форточки. Я со вкусом потянулся, от души и до хруста в спине, и улегся навзничь, закинув руки за голову. Провалялся два дня в полукоматозном состоянии – и хватит, пора брать себя в руки. Следовало со всей серьезностью обдумать тот факт, что ко всем моим многочисленным душевным травмам, по видимому, присоединилась еще одна, но мне до страшного не хотелось этого делать. Вечер, проведенный на диване у Картмана, напротив включенного телевизора, между перевернувшейся пепельницей и торопливо стянутой и отброшенной в сторону одеждой. Нет, совершенно не так мне представлялся мой первый раз, ну просто ни одной общей детали. Какого хрена я вообще думал?  
То есть, само собой, я думал о Стэне, о Венди и о внезапном просветлении, которое рухнуло на меня, словно летающий домик на колдунью, и погребло под собой всю мою злость и раздражительность, что в последнее время становились все яростнее. Как можно было быть таким тупоумным идиотом, Господи, как? Венди – отличная девчонка, и мне мешает вовсе не то, что Стэн проводит с ней все свое свободное время, упорно забывая обо мне. Мне мешает то, что он с ней спит. С ней, а не со мной. Вот так.

Снизу доносились звуки работающего радио. В своем обычном состоянии я бы провалялся в постели лишних полчаса, кляня Картмана, на чем свет стоит, а также измываясь над собой, вспоминая последний разговор со Стэном. Нет уж, хватит быть размазней. Я отбросил в сторону одеяло, перевернулся на бок и зашарил рукой по прикроватной тумбочке, силясь отыскать телефон. Он нашелся за корешком «Хроник Амбера», которые я периодически лениво почитывал. Мне необходимо было поговорить с Кенни, однако телефон звонил и звонил, а трубку так и не брали.  
Натянув ветхие хлопковые штаны на завязках, в которых расхаживал дома, я вышел из комнаты. Поплескав в лицо холодной водой и почистив зубы, спустился вниз, и обнаружил за кухонным столом Айка, который строчил в тетради, периодически поглядывая в открытый на середине учебник. На столе перед ним стояло радио, тарелка с недоеденным тостом и стакан апельсинового сока.   
Пихнув ладонью его вихрастую макушку – жест, который в зависимости от настроения можно истолковать как подзатыльник или, наоборот, как взъерошивание волос - я уселся напротив и без зазрения совести принялся доедать чужой завтрак.   
\- Стэн снова звонит, словно одержимый, - угрожающе наставив на меня карандаш и прищурившись, сообщил Айк.  
\- Ну и что? – Сыр в тосте давно затвердел, но я все равно откусил от него огромный кусок. Поморщился и запил соком.  
\- Да ничего. Просто ты шляешься неизвестно где, не перезваниваешь ему, весь какой-то странный и спишь допоздна. Не знаю, что там у тебя происходит, но мне это не нравится. Это _ненормально_.  
\- Ты что, снова шпионишь за мной для мамочки, Шерлок?  
\- Нет, конечно! – возмутился Айк. Он заложил учебник карандашом, закрыл его и отобрал у меня остатки своего завтрака. – Просто я прекрасно знаю, что такое выражение лица у тебя появляется только тогда, когда вы с Маршем друг на друга дуетесь. То есть, ты на него дуешься, а он вертится вокруг тебя и виляет хвостом.  
\- Какое такое выражение?  
\- Такое выражение, будто тебе ничто в мире не интересно, и больше никогда не будет.  
Я с трудом подавил желание вытаращиться на него во все глаза. Мой младший братишка и в самом деле тот еще гений дедукции. Хотя он очень точно и без лишнего пафоса описал мои собственные чувства, сформулировав их так, как мне бы ни в жизнь не удалось, я не испытывал ни малейшего порыва их с ним обсуждать, это уж точно.  
\- У тебя все?   
\- Ну, вообще-то, – Айк опустил глаза и дернул плечом, – раз уж ты спрашиваешь…  
\- Учти, я собираюсь отправиться в центр, искать Кенни, так что не разводи тут философские изыскания. Давай по-быстрому, что случилось? Или, может, тебе стоит поговорить с папой?  
\- И получить совет из эры динозавров? Нет уж, спасибо.  
Я рассмеялся и вынужден был признать, что аргумент обоснованный и даже очень солидный. Айк еще помямлил и посомневался, но, в конце концов, решился:  
\- В общем, есть у меня… мм, друг…  
\- О Боже, Айк, ты ведь отдаешь себе отчет в том, что я понимаю, что ты говоришь о себе? Старейшая уловка.  
\- Заткнись и слушай! Само собой, обо мне!  
Послушно заткнувшись, я с улыбкой сложил руки на груди и приготовился слушать. Айк слегка хмурил брови, совсем как я, когда я над чем-то задумываюсь. Удивительное дело – у нас с ним полно схожей мимики, не смотря на то, что официально мы вовсе не родня, да и вообще отличаемся друг от друга, как елка от фонарного столба. Может, так повлияло на нас общее воспитание? Или мамочка что-нибудь такое примешивает в еду?  
\- Короче. У меня есть друг. То есть, не совсем, конечно, друг…  
\- А как Картман? – услужливо подсказал я. И тут же пожалел, что вообще помянул это имя. Позвоночник продрало холодом.  
\- Нет, не как Картман. _Девчонка._ Она учится в параллельном классе, и ее шкафчик в другом конце коридора.  
Да, помню я, как в свое время настолько же великое, насколько негласное правило насчет расположения шкафчиков держало Венди подальше от Стэна. Неплохо было бы, если бы оно все еще действовало, но это давно не так: мы успешно переросли тот возраст, когда поход в другой конец коридора, к девочкам, был настолько героическим подвигом, что на совершившего его (совершившим, обычно, был только Кенни, изредка – Клайд) потом неделю взирали с благоговейным подобострастием.  
\- Но она мне очень, очень нравится, - быстро продолжал Айк, и если он и покраснел, то совсем чуточку. У нас с ним редко происходят такие разговоры, но иногда все-таки случается.   
\- Ну, если она твой друг, то, наверное, ты ей тоже нравишься, разве нет?  
Он сморщил нос и уставился вдаль со взглядом непонятого окружающими страдальца, который тоже явно слизал у меня.  
\- Может быть, но она… Я… не заставляю ее сердце биться быстрее.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Я спросил.  
\- Ничего себе! Айк, братишка, да ты просто долбанный бесстрашный рыцарь!   
\- Ну, - он смущенно улыбается, - я, честно говоря, попросил Карен, чтобы она спросила. Но это не важно, результат тот же. Оказывается, ей вовсе нравится Филмор.  
\- Ай. – Филмора я знаю прекрасно, а также и мама с папой. Он часто бывает у нас по выходным. Лучший друг.  
\- Вот именно. И она ему, хмм, тоже. 

На кухне на некоторое время повисает тишина. Айк наливает воды в чайник и щелкает выключателем, достает две кофейные чашки и пакет молока. Я общепризнанный знаток вот таких вот неловких жизненных ситуаций, особенно в последнее время, и знаю, как хочется ему услышать все что угодно, кроме правды. Что-нибудь ободряющее, даже если расплывчатое, «все будет в порядке, приятель, никогда не знаешь, каким боком все повернется». Но если уж я даже себе больше не вру, то и Айку не буду тем более.   
\- Правда в том, - осторожно, но уверенно проговорил я, когда он поставил передо мной чашку с кипятком и сделал замысловатый жест, испокон веков расшифровываемый как «остальное добавляй сам, размечтался», - что невозможно искусственно заставить человека испытывать к тебе… хмм… учащенное сердцебиение, как ни старайся. Подхалимство и лесть и всякая подобная мишура может работать какое-то время, но только на определенных людей и только временно.  
Надеюсь, он не настолько увяз, чтобы скатиться до подхалимства и лести.   
Айк снова уселся перед своим домашним заданием и не без труда втиснул чашку с кофе между учебником и парой неопознанных распечаток. Он покивал, полностью со мной соглашаясь, но все равно погрустнел и осунулся. Он, с его-то мозгами, наверняка давно понял эту нехитрую истину сам, но когда кто-то другой подтверждает твои догадки…  
\- Эй, я не говорю, что надежды нет! – продолжал я. - Может, когда-нибудь между вами что-нибудь и произойдет, а может, и нет – но ты должен в глубине души быть готовым и к самому худшему. На всякий случай. Тогда ничто не сможет застать тебя врасплох, а все хорошее станет приятным сюрпризом. Просто попытайся, ну… Не превращать ее в весь свой мир. Иногда мы так безнадежно привязываемся к человеку, что становится ужасно сложно существовать в его отсутствие, а это неприятно. Очень неприятно. Хотя я думаю, что тебе это не грозит. Ты же маленький чертов гений, а еще тебе всего двенадцать.

Айк отсалютовал мне своим кофе в знак согласия и одобрения, смущенно улыбнулся, и я улыбнулся в ответ. Пора было одеваться и отправляться в сторону главной площади, если я и в самом деле хотел застать Кенни дома до того, как он отправится искать приключений черт знает где. Как следует позавтракать я собирался там же – даже если МакКормика найти не удастся, рядом с кофейней Твиков по выходным вечно вертится уйма знакомых рож, кто-нибудь из них обязательно составит мне компанию.  
Когда я, уже одетый в тонкий черный свитер и ничем не примечательные голубые джинсы, ползал по полу в прихожей и шарил под обувной полкой в поисках ботинок, как полный идиот, Айк вдруг материализовался в проходе. Подперев плечом косяк, он некоторое время наблюдал за моими мучениями, а потом вдруг заявил:  
\- Знаешь, я тут подумал и пришел к выводу. Когда ты на него злишься, у Стэна тоже такое выражение лица.  
\- Какое это?  
\- Ну, как будто ему ничего не интересно. Как и у тебя. Я просто так говорю, подумал, может, тебе важно зна…

Мой младший брат не всегда был паинькой, так что рука у меня в таких делах набита. Я прицельно метнул в него маминым тапочком, и Айк слинял в гостиную, подозрительно хихикая, а я наконец обулся и вышел на крыльцо. 

Маленький нахальный вундеркинд.

 

* * *

 

Кенни словно в воду канул и умудрялся оставаться невидимым и неслышимым весь уикенд, так что я провел субботу и воскресенье, занимаясь разными глупостями. Питался исключительно молочными коктейлями (клубничный, малиновый, шоколадный и черничный, и со вкусом сгущенного молока), к которым у меня вдруг обнаружилась пылкая страсть. Наткнулся в торговом центре на Бебе, когда шатался там с Айком, помогая тому выбрать себе ботинки, и дальше путешествовал уже с ней. Вечерами читал, лежа на животе и упираясь локтями в матрас. Иногда на середине страницы я ловил себя на том, что читаю автоматически, не особенно вдаваясь в смысл, а все больше уплываю в свои собственные фантазии, которые, ясен пень, ничего общего не имели с фантазиями мистера Желязны. Тогда я встряхивал головой и снова сосредотачивался на приключениях Корвина. 

Меня передергивало при случайных мыслях о Картмане, но это было терпимо в сравнении с тем, что начинало твориться в голове, стоило мне вспомнить о Стэне.

Утром в понедельник я встал пораньше, быстро собрал сумку, наугад выловил из бардака на нижних полках шкафа неопознанную серую футболку, сверху натянул рубашку. Наскоро пригладил волосы, намочив руки под краном в кухне, и вышел из дому на час раньше, чем следовало. Снаружи только-только рассвело, еще не во всех домах горел свет, а воздух был чистым, прохладным и вкусным, как бывает до того, как дорожная пыль и выхлопные газы полностью его испоганят.  
Я решил отправиться в школу пешком, проигнорировав школьный автобус. Стоять этим утром на остановке в компании Картмана и Стэна показалось мне несколько мелодраматичным, не сказать похуже. Конечно, уперто идти в школу пешком, всего лишь на час отдаляя встречу, тоже было идиотизмом из бабских романов, но я малодушно поддался этому искушению.

Когда я добрался до третьего этажа и толкнул дверь в класс, вопросительно просовывая внутрь голову, шла десятая минута урока. Мистер Уэтмор кивнул, не прерывая лекции, и я быстренько уселся за свой стол в среднем ряду. Сзади, положив растрепанную голову на скрещенные руки, беззастенчиво спал Кенни, на которого учителя уже давно не реагировали, впереди вальяжно развалился на стуле Такер. Место рядом со мной пустовало – Стэн не пришел. Мне сразу стало как-то неуютно, в голове помимо воли зароилась дюжина предположений, что бы это могло с ним приключиться. Стэн заболел? А может, предпочел начать неделю повеселее, и смотался куда-нибудь вместе с Венди? Раньше мы с ним часто такое устраивали – пропускали первый урок, а то и два, отправляясь вместо этого к пруду, за свалку или еще в какую-нибудь дыру. Просто остаться дома или отправиться куролесить в город было опасно: нас могли увидеть знакомые взрослые, а то и вовсе кто-нибудь из родителей, и тогда только держись. Обычно в такие дни Стэн выводил из гаража свой ненавистный мотоцикл, который мне, наоборот, ужасно нравится, и мы возвращались к третьему уроку, счастливые, в отличном настроении и страшно важничали, когда в коридоре на нас набрасывались с расспросами.   
На самом деле, очень даже неудивительно, что Стэн предпочитает теперь прогуливать литературу с Тестабургер. В конце концов, он постоянно волочился либо за ней, либо за какой-нибудь другой девчонкой, сколько я его знаю. И дело не в том, что я недостаточно хорош или что-то в этом роде, как мне казалось раньше. Просто – я ведь не девчонка. Я могу быть самым лучшим, что когда-либо с ним происходило, и этого все равно будет недостаточно, потому что он может дружить со мной, но не может хотеть меня. Это просто так не работает. Это тот случай, в котором подкармливать в себе глупую надежду – только себе вредить. Я ведь сказал это Айку, почему бы мне самому в кой-то веки не прислушаться к собственному совету?

Сегодняшняя лекция Уэтмора не сулила ничего нового – он уже который урок мусолил несчастного «Пересмешника», раз за разом повторял, что в этом произведении Ли стоит упоминать в экзамене, а что можно и опустить. Затруднений в отношении американской литературы я никогда не испытывал, так что слушал в пол-уха и рисовал по бокам тетради плавные кривые.  
\- Кайл, - вдруг прошипел кто-то у меня за спиной. Я тут же замер, как олень в свете фар, и мысленно чертыхнулся. Я совсем забыл о Картмане, а тот, между прочим, сидел сзади и через проход от меня, и было до сих пор неизвестно, как он, в свете последних событий, собирается себя со мной вести.   
Впрочем, вряд ли хорошо.   
Я украдкой обвел взглядом класс. А вдруг эта сволочь уже успела кому-нибудь рассказать? Хотя мне мало в это верилось – в конце концов, то, что мы сделали, делают вдвоем, а Картман ни за что не рискнул бы превратить себя в мишень для насмешек, ужасных комментариев, забрасывания камнями и, скорее всего, радостного четвертования. Впрочем, никто на меня не оглядывался, не тыкал пальцем, не шептал на ухо соседу.  
\- Кайл! – снова требовательно прошипел Картман, теперь куда громче прежнего. Глубоко вздохнув и состроив самую невозмутимую мину из всех, на которые был способен, я украдкой обернулся к нему. Кенни все еще посапывал, а еще я заметил краем глаза, что Венди, оказывается, все-таки присутствует на уроке. Я вопросительно уставился на Картмана.  
\- Как делишки? – нахальным шепотом поинтересовался он. Кажется, ему даже сидеть спокойно было трудно, так его распирало весельем. Картман улыбался мне, как в детстве улыбался сырным подушечкам или началу одного из наших ненормальных приключений – вроде радостно и открыто, но как-то страшновато.  
\- Нормально. Чего тебе? - неохотно ответил я.  
\- Прошу прощения, Кайл?  
Я поспешно обернулся вперед и встретился взглядом с мистером Уэтмором, который опирался о преподавательский стол и нетерпеливо поигрывал кусочком мела.  
\- Не слишком ли я мешаю вашей беседе, мистер Брофловски?  
\- Не знаю, мистер Уэтмор, сэр, лучше спросите об этом Картмана – это он тут беседует.  
\- Эрик? – благодаря классическому британскому выговору Уэтмора имя Картмана прозвучало, как какой-нибудь хренов титул.  
Тот тут же с важным видом откашлялся и принялся заливать в своей обычной манере:  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр, я просто выговаривал моему доброму другу Кайлу, чтобы он внимательнее слушал. По-моему, Кайл совершенно не понимает всю важность этой книги! Кайл вообще мало что понимает, но я всегда стараюсь, в меру своих сил, подсказать и направить…  
\- Довольно, - Уэтмор махнул рукой, привычный к его болтовне. – Возвращаемся к уроку.  
Как только он отвернулся к доске, я тут же метнул в Картмана кровожадный взгляд, но тот только весело помахал мне рукой и беззвучно проартикулировал «А что?».

Я тоже махнул рукой и вернулся к своим унылым каракулям. Интересно, а как бы это было со Стэном? В смысле, этого, само собой, не будет, я не придурок и отдаю себе в этом полный отчет, но вот если бы - то как? Наверное, все произошло бы внезапно, спонтанно – постепенно накапливаемое напряжение вырвалось бы наружу, и он зажал бы меня в каком-нибудь углу, вцепился бы в меня, словно одержимый, а я бы тут же с готовностью ответил... Мы бы целовались, как сумасшедшие, прижимались бы друг к другу, Стэн бы запустил руки мне под рубашку, а я бы остервенело вцепился в его ремень, сражаясь дрожащими пальцами с пряжкой. Но, наверное, была бы во всем этом, помимо бешеного возбуждения, какая-нибудь мягкая и неуловимая нежность. Например, он судорожно сдирал бы с меня рубашку и беззастенчиво вдавливал в стену, но очень осторожно прикасался бы к моему лицу, и целовал бы вроде как-то мягко, бережно, может, он даже тихонько постанывал бы при этом… 

На этом мое воображение закоротило, и я был ему страшно благодарен. Оставшееся до конца урока время я провел в философских размышлениях о несчастном Томе Робинсоне, о том, как сильно Дилл Харрис местами напоминает Баттерса, и о том, как странно потерять девственность, притом не разу как следует не целовавшись.

 

* * *

 

Когда урок закончился, Картман улизнул из класса раньше меня, и я уж было обрадовался такому удачному стечению обстоятельств. Однако радоваться было рано – как только я поравнялся с дверьми кабинета химии, направляясь к своему шкафчику, кто-то вдруг с силой ухватил меня за шкирку и, подталкивая плечом, бесцеремонно втолкнул в пустующую комнату.  
\- Какого хрена с тобой происходит, Кайл, - требовательно завел Картман. – Смотришь на меня, как на врага народа.  
О Господи. Он ведь не настолько оторван от реальности, чтобы подумать, что все это что-либо значило? Что теперь между нами что-то есть? Я даже слегка пошатнулся, такой кошмарной показалась мне эта мысль. И подозрительно оглядел Картмана, ища подтверждения своих ужасных догадок.  
\- Ну, чего пялишься? – он не менее подозрительно уставился на меня в ответ. – Залетел, что ли? Или влюбился?  
\- Иди к черту! – вспылил я. Картман стоял, опираясь о преподавательский стол, и снова хитрюще улыбался. – Если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь, то нагадишь нам обоим, не только мне. Ты это учти.  
\- О чем расскажу?  
Я уж было собрался закатить ему целую лекцию насчет того, как ужасающе глупо было бы с его стороны открывать рот, даже если такие потрясающие новости, уж конечно, просто просятся наружу. На протяжении всего того времени, что я его знаю, Картман не пропустил ни единой возможности выставить меня дураком, а если я не выкидывал ничего такого дольше недели, тогда он сам принимался стряпать для меня очередную западню. Но тут Картман явно перегибал палку. Ведь не может же он быть настолько самонадеянным! В общем, я уже открыл рот, чтобы сразить его какими-нибудь железными аргументами, но тут повнимательнее присмотрелся к его лисьему выражению лица, и закрыл.  
Картман сложил ладони в своем любимом ангельском жесте, приберегаемом обычно только для директора или мамочки, вздернул брови так высоко, как только мог, и тонким голосом промямлил:  
\- В самом деле, Кайл, я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, дружище. – Клянусь, более честного взгляда я в жизни своей не видал. – Не имею понятия.  
Тут уж и у меня уголки губ поползли вверх. Похоже, только сегодня до меня в полной мере дошел смысл выражения «от души отлегло». Постоянное напряжение, которого я, оказывается, даже не замечал, но которое незримо давило на меня в последние дни, постепенно рассеивалось, и улыбаться с каждым мгновением становилось все легче и легче. Наконец я прыснул и рассмеялся, глядя, как Картман кривляется, изображая безгрешного херувима. Зрелище было ну просто до боли знакомое. Как когда Стэн сжимает двумя пальцами переносицу, если его выводит из себя чья-нибудь беспросветная тупость. Или Баттерс, который чуть не выламывает себе пальцы, когда волнуется.  
Я все еще хихикал, когда Картман, закинув полупустую сумку на плечо, развернул меня к двери и вытолкал в людный коридор.  
\- Пошли, придурок, - сказал он. И я пошел.

 

* * *

 

\- Вон он. Эй, Кайл!   
\- Как хорошо, что ты его позвал, - закатил глаза Картман. – А то Брофловски, чего доброго, уселся бы с готами или с Токеном. Без тебя он бы точно не вспомнил, где его стол. Ведь мы всего шестой год ежедневно за ним обедаем.  
Баттерс состроил ему рожу и из принципа принялся махать мне рукой. Большой, частью выступающий из здания школы прямо во двор зал кафетерии уже заполнился оживленным гомоном десятков голосов. Я поставил свой поднос на стол и уселся рядом с Кенни, который восседал на стуле верхом, сложив руки на спинке, и смотрел на меня так, будто я был незаслуженно высокой оценкой на листке с его экзаменом. С подозрением. Одновременно прищурившись и изогнув бровь. Честно говоря, МакКормик – решительно единственный человек, способный на такой кульбит, которого мне посчастливилось повстречать.   
\- Я не понимаю, - протянул он, пододвигаясь вместе со стулом, чтобы освободить место для моего. – Почему ты не у Марша?  
\- С какой стати мне быть у него? У нас еще французский и химия. Да и вообще, он, наверное, болеет, потому что Венди в школе, так что он явно не прогуливает ради удовольствия.  
Кенни и Картман тут же уставились на меня. Баттерс даже вилку отложил.  
\- Ты что, не в курсе? – недоверчиво спросил он.  
\- Не в курсе чего?  
\- Так вот почему ты еще не сблевал в коридоре от избытка эмоций! – Картман хлопнул себя по лбу и рассмеялся. – Ты не знаешь! Вся школа, по-моему, уже в курсе, а ты – нет! Кенни, он не знает!  
\- Не знаю чего, мать вашу?!  
\- Это потому, что ты не отвечаешь на телефон! – Кенни отодвинул в сторону свой поднос с двумя то тут, то там покусанными треугольниками давно остывшей пиццы. – Я звонил тебе несколько раз с мобильника Стэна, когда был у него в субботу, но мне отвечал Айк и все время врал, что ты спишь, а один раз что-то про лопату. Странный у тебя брат. Поверить не могу, что ты до сих пор не знаешь! Мы с Картманом узнали первые, потому что Стэн позвонил мне сразу после того, как не смог найти тебя. Картман чуть в штаны не наложил от счастья!  
\- Ничего подобного, мне все это вообще побоку!  
\- Не ври! Да ты еле сдерживался, чтобы не лыбиться прямо Стэну в лицо. И с тех пор ходишь с довольной рожей, как будто она тебе уже дала!  
Я уже почти догадывался, о чем речь, но мои догадки были настолько смелыми, что я не решался даже принимать их всерьез, не то, что озвучивать. Кенни и Картман уже вовсю спорили и вопили друг на друга, так что я обратил вопросительный взгляд на Баттерса. Тот грустно взглянул на меня в ответ, пожал плечами и сказал:  
\- Венди бросила Стэна в эти выходные.

 

* * *

 

Огромным волевым усилием я все-таки умудрился заглушить свой верещащий во все горло инстинкт самосохранения и согласился доехать до дома Маршей с Кенни.   
МакКормик рулил своей колымагой так, что бледнел даже Такер. Если бы в нашем богом забытом городке в самом деле были исполнительные полицейские, а не дюжина жирных лентяев, сменяющих друг друга не на посту, а у стойки ближайшей закусочной, то у Кенни давно отобрали бы права. А то и пристрелили бы с испугу, потому смотреть, как по улице несется этот сумасшедший и не впадать в панику – такое не каждому под силу. По крайней мере, в повороты он вписывался явно благодаря одному лишь везению. Единственным человеком, по своей воле согласным сесть к нему в машину, испокон веков оставался Баттерс. Но ждать автобуса я был не в состоянии, идти пешком – тем более, слишком уж много времени занимает дорога. К Стэну мне было физически необходимо добраться в кратчайшие сроки.

Раздолбанный бьюик затормозил перед лужайкой Маршев. Я выпрыгнул наружу через дверцу и помахал Кенни и Баттерсу, который невозмутимо устроился на переднем сидении.   
\- Пока, красавчик, - крикнул МакКормик. – Передавай привет Стэнни! Скажи ему – пусть не раскисает!  
Бьюик взял с места в карьер, Кенни закинул свободную руку на спинку соседнего сидения. Отчаянно взвизгнули тормоза, и он скрылся за поворотом, ни капли не сбавляя скорости.

Дверь мне открыла миссис Марш. Она тут же отступила в сторону, пропуская меня в кухню. На лице у нее читалось явное беспокойство, а с рук капала мыльная пена, как будто она только что мыла посуду.  
\- Кайл! Какое счастье, что ты здесь. Может, хоть ты мне объяснишь, что происходит? От Стэна ничего внятного не дождешься, он только и знает, что сидит в своей комнате, носа не кажет наружу. Что-то случилось? Вы поссорились? Я несколько раз пыталась с ним заговорить, когда он спускался в ванную, но…  
\- Я тоже только сегодня узнал. Мм, они с Венди расстались.   
Миссис Марш выглядела такой обеспокоенной, пока расспрашивала меня, но тут ее лицо вдруг прояснилось.  
\- Что ты говоришь! – В глазах у нее читалось невероятное облегчение. – И только? Все это – из-за девочки? О Господи, Кайл, я уже такого успела себе напридумывать…  
Она наконец открыто улыбнулась мне, сняла с плеча вышитое кухонное полотенце и принялась вытирать мокрые руки. Потом закрыла кран, из которого все еще лилась вода, вернула полотенце на плечо и вручила мне пару все еще теплых коричневых печеньиц.   
\- Поднимись к нему. Если кому и удастся его разговорить, так это тебе, - с улыбкой сказала она.

 

* * *

 

Окно в комнате было закрыто и даже занавешено плотной шторой, воздух был затхлым и недвижимым. Осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, я немного постоял у шкафа, давая глазам привыкнуть к темноте и дожевывая печенье.  
Сложно объяснить, что происходило в эти минуты у меня в голове. Искреннее сочувствие, щемящая нежность, привязанность и сострадание смешались в один тугой комок и мешали вдохнуть. Стэн лежал на спине и, кажется, дремал, потому что на звук открывшейся двери даже ухом не повел. На нем были ветхие серые боксеры и растянутая футболка, тонкое летнее одеяло сбилось в ноги.   
\- Стэн? – шепотом позвал я.   
Нет ответа.  
Я избавился от ботинок, наступая на задники, и подошел к кровати.   
Он спал, прикрыв ладонью глаза. Может, даже плакал перед тем, как уснуть, хотя сейчас ничего не видно – ни опухших век, ни воспаленного взгляда, ничего. Сердце сжалось и заныло при мысли о том, как паршиво, должно быть, пришлось Стэну в последние дни. Краткие периоды забытья, потом – пробуждение, а еще существует эта коротенькая минутка после того, как ты проснулся, но до того, как вспомнил все случившееся накануне. В эти мгновения ты чувствуешь себя хорошо, или как обычно, или просто замечательно, потому что из затуманенной головы еще не до конца выветрился сон.   
А потом реальность снова обрушивается на тебя.  
Все давешние распри оказались всего лишь муравьиной возней, не имеющей никакого значения. Единственным, чтобы было важно, оказался Стэн.  
Подойдя к окну, я приоткрыл форточку, впуская в комнату поток свежего воздуха.  
А потом, не успев задуматься, правильно ли поступаю, залез к нему в постель. Слегка подтолкнул локтем в бок, прося подвинуться.  
Он распахнул сонные глаза. Вот она, эта зыбкая минута до осознания.   
\- Привет, - сказал Стэн хриплым, едва повинующимся голосом.  
И счастливо улыбнулся.  
\- Сам привет, - ответил я.   
И запустил пальцы ему в волосы.  
Стэн издал довольный сонный вздох, подозрительно напоминающий урчание, и тут же каким-то волшебным образом оказался весь вокруг меня: лохматые черные волосы лезли мне в лицо, к шее прижался горячий приоткрытый рот, чужие руки обхватили поперек живота, и запах, до одури знакомый запах укутал меня с головой.  
Я позволил ему прижаться ко мне, почти подмять под себя, и уткнулся носом ему в макушку.  
Он что-то промычал мне в шею, скомкал в кулаке край моей футболки и так уснул.


	5. Chapter 5

Наверное, я тоже задремал, но ненадолго, потому что когда открыл глаза, сквозь щелку в шторах все еще проникали тусклые солнечные лучи. Снаружи надрывался особенно настырный сверчок, в комнате было свежо и прохладно. Но только не для меня.   
Доля секунды ушла на то, чтобы осознать, где я нахожусь… и как только я вспомнил, вокруг вдруг стало невыносимо жарко. Лоб моментально покрылся испариной, сердце заколотилось, словно сумасшедшее, и дышать спокойно и размеренно удавалось с трудом. Стэн прижимался ко мне, неразборчиво бормотал сквозь сон прямо в шею. Его ладонь комкала футболку у меня на животе, та задралась вверх, по всему телу прокатывали волны жара и устремлялись вниз, под ремень, к паху, пока член не затвердел и не встал, натягивая джинсы в промежности. Сжав зубы, я мысленно чертыхнулся и принялся клясть себя, на чем свет стоит. Гениальный план, Кайл, черт тебя дери! Залезть в постель к Стэнли Маршу и устроиться между ним и матрасом! Да уж, конечно, план что надо. Будет, о чем повспоминать позже в ванной, только вот как бы не сдохнуть раньше от стыда.   
Я был в ужасе от мысли, что стоит Стэну чуть крепче прижаться бедром, или случайно, во сне, опустить руку ниже, как он тут же почувствует. Не может не почувствовать. Надо думать, такие новости и мертвого разбудят, не то, что чутко дремлющего мальчишку. И вместе с тем я чуть не скулил сквозь зубы, борясь с желанием просунуть руку в штаны и обхватить ноющий и пульсирующий член, и мечтая, что он и вправду опустит горячую ладонь мне между ног и требовательно сожмет…

Я непроизвольно облизнул губы, почувствовал, как дернулся кадык.

Кажется, я и в самом деле больной. Видно, совести у меня совсем не осталось, ведь мой лучший друг валяется рядом с разбитым сердцем, нуждается в помощи, поддержке. А я только и думаю, что о себе и о разном непотребстве.  
Сжав зубы и собрав волю в кулак, я осторожно высвободился из тесных объятий. Старался двигаться осторожно и медленно, чтобы не разбудить Стэна, так что на то, чтобы выбраться из-под него, ушло полных пять минут. Когда я, наконец, встал с постели и обулся, он протяжно вздохнул, перевернулся на живот и подтянул к себе подушку, на которой я только что лежал. Подмяв ее под себя, Стэн уткнулся носом в высвободившийся уголок и снова затих.   
В мгновения ока оказавшись у постели, я быстро склонился над ним, уперся одной рукой в изголовье кровати, а второй осторожно отвел жесткие черные волосы от лица и прошептал ему на ухо:  
\- Позвони, когда проснешься.  
И, не удержавшись, быстро поцеловал в шею, туда, где выглядывал из-под ворота футболки истрепанный ярлычок. Поцелуй получился влажным и теплым, а его волосы снова лезли мне в нос, и я чуть не захлебнулся в этом знакомом, вкусном, доводящем до головокружения запахе.

 

* * *

 

Из-за ранних сумерек воздух снаружи казался фиолетовым. Как именно я добрался до дома, в какие сроки и каким путем – ничего из этого я не запомнил, так как всю дорогу только и делал, что пялился в пространство, словно чертов имбецил. Не удивлюсь, если взгляд у меня при этом был совершенно остекленевший, а рот приоткрыт.

На шее, там, куда дышал Стэн, до сих пор ощущалось влажное тепло, вся моя одежда пахла им. 

В какой-то момент я честно попытался представить себе какого-нибудь парня, который показался бы мне привлекательным. Не просто объективно красивым, а которого мне захотелось бы поцеловать. Ведь в свете всех этих последних откровений получается, что мне нравятся парни. Однако ничего не вышло – я только передергивался, представляя, что меня мог бы поцеловать Кенни, или Клайд, или кто угодно другой. Какой идиотизм. Так значит, что Стэн – просто исключение? Очень большое исключение из правил, неизвестно по какой причине и чьей вине произошедшее?

А может, Стэн - это просто Стэн.

 

* * *

 

\- Может, просто закажем пиццу?  
\- Айк, прекрати нудить! Я классно готовлю. Я все делаю классно.  
\- Хочешь классно дорешать за меня математику, пока я сбегаю за пиццей?  
\- Пошел нахрен со своей пиццей, я с утра до вечера только ее и жру.   
\- Согласен поменять твою пиццу на убожество, которое готовит наша мамочка.  
\- Да? А что…  
Разувшись и без зазрения совести бросив школьный рюкзак в коридоре, я вошел в кухню. Голоса доносились именно оттуда.  
Увидев меня, Айк попытался было спрятать калькулятор в вазу с гвоздиками, но понял, что не успеет и только махнул рукой.  
\- Не говори маме, ладно?  
\- О том, что мистер Гений пользуется калькулятором, как какой-то плебей? Ладно. Не буду. Что это вы тут делаете?  
Кенни, одетый в простую белую майку и старые джинсы, мельком обернулся, одарил меня своей фирменной улыбкой порнозвезды и снова принялся что-то помешивать в маминой кастрюльке.   
\- Здорово, Кей. Я делаю еду.  
Словно в подтверждение его слов у плиты подозрительно полыхнуло, послышалось громкое шипение, и по кухне поплыло облако ароматного пара. В животе заурчало, я и запоздало вспомнил, что ничего не ел с обеда в школе, да и тогда мне кусок в горло не особо лез.  
\- Папа сегодня работает допоздна, а у мамы собрание родительского комитета, - принялся объяснять Айк. – Кенни зашел в гости, ну и вот…  
Я с любопытством заглянул Кенни через плечо, за что тут же получил тычок в ребра и щелчок по лбу. Пахло у плиты просто умопомрачительно. Все ясно – МакКормику снова неохота идти домой.   
Такое случалось с ним иногда, не слишком часто, но и не сказать, чтобы редко. Мы, его близкие друзья, давно привыкли к этому и вопросов не задавали. Просто знали, что если вечером возвращаешься домой и обнаруживаешь у себя на кухне Кенни, до хрипоты спорящего с твоей матерью о том, стоит ли давить чеснок в жаркое или класть целым – просто садись за стол и готовься получать удовольствие. А еще можешь, пока суд да дело, сходить наверх, разложить собственную кровать и достать лишнюю подушку.  
\- Как поживает Стэнни? – поинтересовался МакКормик, стряхивая в одну из сковородочек мелко нарезанные грибы с разделочной доски. – Валяется под одеялом и посылает всех к чертям?  
\- Меня не послал, но в общих чертах вроде похоже. Мы, хмм, не особо разговаривали.   
\- Да? – Встрепенулся Айк. - А что делали?  
\- Ну, он спал, так что я, мм, посидел с ним немного.   
Кенни у плиты преувеличено громко хмыкнул.  
\- Значит, он спал, а ты просто сидел с ним? – Впился в меня Айк. - Несколько часов?  
Снова хихиканье со стороны плиты, не слишком успешно замаскированное под кашель. Какого хрена? Я успел заметить, как эти двое украдкой обменялись быстрым многозначительным перемигиваньем, и уже собирался было то ли напрячься, то ли возмутиться, но тут в прихожей зазвонил телефон, прерывая этот крайне сомнительный разговор.  
Кинув на Айка полный подозрения взгляд, я вышел из кухни и снял трубку в коридоре.

\- Алло?   
Наверное, отец или мама решили проверить, не загнулись ли еще оба их сыночка, оставленные без присмотра на – о ужас - целый день. Ведь семнадцать и двенадцать – это просто младенчество…  
На другом конце молчали.   
\- Алло, - снова сказал я.   
Опять ни звука.   
Я уж было собрался плюнуть и повесить трубку обратно на рычаг, когда вдруг хриплый голос вкрадчиво сказал мне прямо в ухо:  
\- Почему ты ушел?

Все эти высокопарные фразочки, всякое там заумство вроде «и тогда его охватил леденящий душу ужас» или «сердце его пропустило удар»… Я всегда их недолюбливал, считая бесстыдным преувеличением. Но когда услышал в трубке голос Стэна, мое сердце и вправду ухнуло куда-то в трусы и забилось там. Честное слово. Колени подогнулись, и я спешно прислонился к стене, сжимая трубку в мгновенно вспотевших пальцах.  
О Боже, Боже, Иезус-Мария. И правда, какого черта я ушел?! Много у меня еще будет в жизни возможностей обжиматься в постели со Стэном Маршем? Стоило только представить, что этот хриплый шепот мог бы сейчас обжигать мне ухо, а не нестись из телефонной трубки, как в штанах снова стал быстро нарастать жар.   
\- Я… Айк был один дома, так что мне надо было вернуться… Он не ел ни черта весь день… Тут Кенни, хочешь, мы придем к тебе, когда поедим? Или ты сюда?  
Трубка не отвечала. Я вслушивался в тишину и редкие статические помехи, надеясь услышать его дыхание.  
\- Нет, - наконец решил Стэн. – Приходи один. Завтра.  
О Господи. Кажется, я в состоянии кончить от одного только его голоса, вкрадчиво говорящего мне в ухо совершенно обыденные вещи.   
\- Я приду сразу после школы, - пообещал я. – Постарайся не порезать вены до тех пор. Если возникнет желание подвести глаза черным или сменить имя на Рэйвен – борись!  
Из трубки послышался короткий смешок.   
\- Окей, - выдохнул Стэн и отключился.

 

* * *

 

Я помотал головой и повесил трубку на место. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, для верности пару раз стукнулся лбом о стену, и отправился обратно на кухню. Молча уселся за стол и уставился в пространство.  
Кенни, также ничего не говоря, поставил передо мной исходящую паром тарелку с пастой в виде звездочек, к которой прилагался совершенно одуряющее пахнущий грибной соус. Они с Айком сидели напротив меня, вроде бы невинно колупались каждый в своей порции. Только Айк выбивал носком ботинка барабанную дробь. А МакКормик чересчур сосредоточенно рассматривал содержимое своей тарелки. И вообще, напряжение в комнате висело такое, что начти между двумя склоненными головами– блондинистой и черноволосой – проскакивать искры электрических разрядов, я бы не удивился.  
\- Ну, чего? – не выдержал я.  
Айк тут же отложил вилку. Вид у него был крайне напряженный и опасливый. Состроив серьезную мину и пристально глядя мне в глаза, мой младший брат принялся излагать дело:  
\- Кайл, мы тут, хмм, мы тут с Кенни говорили… Вернее, мы хотели узнать… от тебя. Хотели узнать от тебя кое-что. Задать тебе вопрос. Только, ради бога, не психуй!  
Кенни как бы между прочим притянул к себе стоящую рядом со мной тяжелую хрустальную пепельницу.  
\- Валяйте.  
\- Понимаешь, в последнее время мне показалось… - снова попытался Айк. - Конечно я, может быть, ошибаюсь! Пожалуйста, не злись, если что, я ведь вовсе не утверждаю, я просто спрашиваю…  
Кенни отодвинул полупустую тарелку и выбил из мятой пачки сигарету. Я бросил на него пристальный взгляд, но он только повел бровями в сторону Айка – мол, слушай.   
\- В конце концов, это очень даже похоже, - мучился Айк, и явно проклинал себя за то, что вообще открыл рот, - что, может быть, ты, хмм… Что, может, ты что-то чувствуешь…  
Кенни чиркнул зажигалкой и резко выпрямился, уставившись прямо мне в глаза.  
\- У тебя стоит на Стэна? – громко спросил он.

Я видел это в фильмах, слышал об этом по радио…   
Даже слышал, как об этом говорят взрослые.   
В фильмах это всегда представляется чертовски трудным. Главный герой или героиня сначала долгое время сходят с ума, боясь даже себе признаться в непотребных чувствах. К человеку одного с собой пола, близкому другу, или слишком взрослому или молодому, в общем – к какому-либо табу. Вокруг этого табу тут же устраивались ритуальные пляски с собственным самомнением и мнением окружающих. «О, Господи, что скажут мои родители, что скажут мои друзья, я хренов фрик и извращенец, таким, как я, не место в нашем мире, о, Боже мой, что же мне делать?» Я никогда не сомневался, что именно так оно и происходит – с душевными страданиями и гребаными фейерверками из дерьма. И с того самого момента в гостиной Картмана, когда я со всей четкостью осознал, что хочу Стэна, хочу быть с ним, трахаться с ним, целовать его, сидя на нем верхом, хочу вылизывать его, пока он не закричит… Я все ждал, когда же начнутся душевные метания и швыряние мебели в стену.  
Но они так и не пришли.  
Также я думал, что рассказать об этом кому-то будет ужасно трудно. И вряд ли когда-нибудь такое вообще случится. Однако когда настал этот момент, я просто сказал:  
\- Да.  
Кенни кивнул и протянул мне сигарету.

 

* * *

 

\- То есть, меня бы ты не трахнул? Стэна Марша… этого депрессивного хиппи – да, с удовольствием, желательно немедленно, а меня – нет? Как такое вообще возможно?  
Кенни недоумевал довольно искренне.   
Иссякли многочисленные вопросы, допрос закончился. Посуда, оставшаяся после ужина, была вымыта и насухо вытерта, Айк больше не краснел, не бледнел и не заикался от смущения.  
Кенни и я сидели на веранде. Уже совсем стемнело, и в раскидистых кустах сирени у забора мелькали светлячки.  
\- Да я вообще никого не хочу, кроме него. Из парней, я имею ввиду!  
\- Собираешься кому-нибудь рассказывать?  
\- А зачем? – я выкинул очередной окурок за перила. Обычно я редко курю, но в такой ситуации это явно требовалось.   
\- Стэну?  
\- Нет. Нет! Ты что, конечно, нет. Какого хрена?   
\- Не знаю, Кей. Вы же с пеленок вместе, ночуете друг у друга при каждой возможности, вечно друг на друга пялитесь…  
\- Ну и что?  
\- Конечно, даже я понимаю, что сейчас Стэну явно не до тебя и не до твоих заскоков, да и вообще не до окружающего мира… Но, может, когда-нибудь, когда момент будет подходящим… Ну, ты знаешь. Я бы так на твоем месте и сделал.  
\- Не сомневаюсь! – Я пихнул его плечом и откинулся на жесткую спинку плетеной садовой скамейки. Было приятно ненадолго позволить себе помечтать, представить, что Кенни прав, и, возможно, когда-нибудь… Однажды…  
\- В любом случае, если со Стэнни тебе ничего не обломится, я всегда, ты же знаешь… - тут Кенни задвигал бровями и сложил губы рыбкой.  
Я хмыкнул и засветил ему подушкой.

Мечтать о счастливом конце, когда все шансы против тебя - самое опасное, что только можно удумать. Это правда.   
Но иногда эта предательская мысль пробирается тебе в голову совсем незаметно.


	6. Chapter 6

Спарки умер ночью, во сне.

Я узнал об этом из короткой СМС, которую получил в середине третьего урока. Старому и немощному псу нельзя придумать лучшей судьбы: по многолетней привычке улечься в ногах у любимого хозяина, чувствуя, как голая ступня аккуратно упирается в спину, вздохнуть, положив голову на лапы, и уснуть, чтобы так и не проснуться. Конечно, Стэн и сам это понимал, однако пользы от этого понимания было мало. Беды валились на него одна за другой – едва он успевал перевести дух и опомниться, снова случалось что-нибудь, что надолго выбивало его из колеи. Он никогда не был примером оптимизма, скорее даже наоборот, и, зная это, я спешил к нему, как спешил каждый день.

Картман обещал прикрыть меня и придумать достойную отговорку для миссис Андервуд, так что я уверенно шагал вверх по улице, глубоко засунув руки в карманы и спрятав нос в шарф. Порывистый ветер продирал до костей, не смотря на свитер крупной вязки, раскачивал верхушки деревьев и гнал рябь по лужам, в которых отражалось ртутно-серое небо. Добравшись до дома Маршей, я не без труда справился с защелкой на калитке – пальцы совсем закоченели, не смотря на черные обрезанные перчатки.   
На перилах крыльца сидела с сигаретой и чашкой кофе Шелли. Видок у нее был тот еще. Заплаканные глаза и распухший нос совсем не красили и без того вечно угрюмое лицо. Было странно видеть Шелли расстроенной. Кажется, я вообще никогда не считал, что она способна на такое человечное проявление чувств, как слезы. Но, в конце концов, Спарки был и ее собакой, и она тоже, должно быть, была очень привязана к нему.  
\- Привет, - хмуро поздоровалась она и указала острым подбородком на тропинку, ведущую к заднему двору, еще до того, как я успел о чем-нибудь спросить.

Стэн и вправду оказался в саду. Он был в своей старой футбольной куртке, красной с белыми рукавами и большой буквой А на груди. Он стоял спиной ко мне, перед одним из раскидистых вязов, которые отделяли собственность Маршей от соседской территории, и опирался на грабли, словно фермер, решивший отдохнуть после праведных трудов. Перед ним, прямо под деревом, высился небольшой холмик в ограждении серых валунов.   
Медленно приблизившись к нему, я сунул руки в карманы его куртки и уместил подбородок на его плече. Стэн не обернулся, даже взгляда не скосил, только отпустил грабли и переплел в глубине карманов свои пальцы с моими, холодными, как ледышки.   
Я смотрел на старый вяз поверх его плеча. В центре широченного, мощного ствола красовалась искусно вырезанная в коре надпись. Глядя на нее, сразу становилось понятно, что трудились над ней прилежно и старательно. Красивые, старинного вида буквы складывались в короткую кличку, которую в этом доме уже никто не станет выкрикивать, высунувшись в окно, на которую не прибежит, рьяно виляя хвостом, старенькая улыбчивая дворняжка. 

  
«Спарки».

 

* * *

 

Хотел бы я сказать, что Стэн мужественно и по-взрослому справлялся со всеми неприятностями, которые следовали за ним, словно голодный кот за хозяином. Однако, что уж скрывать, это было совсем не так. Это со стороны может показаться, будто Стэнли Марш – идеал американского подростка. Самый популярный парень в школе, высокий, улыбчивый, черные вихры вечно пребывают в творческом беспорядке, как будто бы только что разворошенные ветром. Квотербек, который встречается с умной и красивой Венди Тестабургер и ездит в школу на огромном черном мотоцикле. Идеальная картина. Однако любому, кто хоть сколько-нибудь хорошо его знает, прекрасно известно, что еще с самого раннего детства его открытая дружелюбность нередко сменялась раздражительностью, а безудержная жизнерадостность – приступами беспросветной, и часто беспричинной тоски.

Ну, на этот раз у него, правда, причин хватало.   
Хватало, хоть отбавляй.

Первые несколько дней после смерти Спарки Стэн наотрез отказывался ходить в школу. Он проводил день за днем, слоняясь по дому, словно призрак, и питаясь исключительно картошкой фри и кока-колой. Я приходил к нему сразу после занятий, опрокидывал рюкзак над его кроватью, и то лестью, то уговорами, то откровенным матом заставлял делать вместе со мной домашнее задание. Все уроки у нас были общие, так что это помогало Стэну не отстать от школьной программы, хотя я и не сомневался, что при желании он мог бы за неделю нагнать и полугодовой прогул, если ему достаточно захочется.   
После мы часами валялись на диване напротив телевизора, или – если не было дождя – отправлялись искать приключений в обществе Кенни. Впрочем, от Стэна было мало веселья, так что наши эскапады обычно заканчивались посиделками за высокой барной стойкой в Харбаксе. Твик теперь работал там на полставки, благодаря чему кофе Кенни и Стэна часто оказывался сдобрен щедрой порцией бренди. В мой молочный коктейль запихать алкоголь, увы, не представлялось возможным. Не то, чтобы Кенни не пробовал. Рожа, которую он состроил после того, как попробовал бодягу из молока, лимонного мороженого, щепотки тертых орехов и красного вина, даже Стэна заставила от души рассмеяться.

На ночь я тоже оставался в доме Маршей. Только периодически заглядывал домой, чтобы мама могла удостовериться, что я жив и здоров. Поначалу она пыталась запретить мне ночевать у Стэна каждую ночь, говорила, что это неподобающе и незачем навязываться людям. Даже позвонила миссис Марш, чтобы извиниться за мое назойливое поведение. Но миссис Марш в ответ решительно заявила, что если я посмею перестать приходить, тогда Стэна придется переселить к нам, потому что я, кажется, единственное, что заставляет его по утрам выбираться из постели.

Мы мало разговаривали в эти дни. Наше общение, дружба, наша особая связь – все это словно перешло на совершенно новый уровень, на котором слова нужны лишь изредка.   
Я мог насвистывать себе под нос какую-нибудь приставучую песенку, пока делал себе и ему кофе, а на следующий день вдруг обращал внимание, что Стэн выстукивает тот же самый мотив пальцами по обеденному столу. Вечером мы иногда читали, лежа рядом в его постели, и он всегда переворачивал страницу именно тогда, когда я добирался до последнего слова. Ни раньше, ни позже. Мы готовили уроки, сидя спиной к спине, вместе чистили зубы, и каждый вечер засыпали в обнимку.   
Такие незначительные мелочи скапливались, сплавлялись и регенерировали в совершенно особенное состояние, названия которому я все никак не мог подобрать.

Хотелось бы мне сказать, что в эти сложные дни я был Стэну хорошим и верным другом. Однако я не совсем уверен, что это так. У меня никак не получалось отбросить на второй план свое влечение к нему, и всякое прикосновение – а прикасались мы друг к другу постоянно – заставляло меня помимо воли думать, что хорошо бы, чтобы все это продлилось подольше, чтобы он еще немного побыл только моим.

Однако время шло, октябрь близился к середине. Медленно, но верно Стэн начинал приходить в себя.

 

* * *

 

Делать покупки в конце каждой недели было одной из моих обязанностей с тех пор, как мне исполнилось шестнадцать и отец разрешил мне изредка одалживать его старенький пежо. Айк всегда отправлялся со мной, чтобы проконтролировать ситуацию и убедиться, что я не забуду купить для него именно такие, а не эдакие кукурузные хлопья. В ту субботу к нам присоединился Кенни, которому явно нечем было себя занять, и, конечно, Стэн. Он невозмутимо сидел прямо в тележке, которую я толкал по проходу, а МакКормик придерживал тележку за бортик, чтобы она не слишком виляла.

Настроение у меня было прекрасное, у Стэна, кажется, тоже. По крайней мере, когда я склонился к нему, перегнувшись через поручень, он с готовностью задрал голову вверх и одарил меня такой широкой и счастливой улыбкой, что я с трудом подавил желание тут же склониться ниже и впиться губами в его рот.  
\- Хочешь? – Стэн ткнул мне под нос горсть немытой черешни, которую, не мудрствуя лукаво, стащил прямо с лотка, который мы недавно миновали. Я улыбнулся в ответ и помотал головой.  
Не прекращая смотреть мне прямо в глаза, Стэн вдруг оторвал от веточки одну ягоду и отправил ее в рот. Я тут же живо представил, как он, должно быть, медленно раздавливает ее языком, и его рот наполняется терпким свежим соком.   
Быстро сморгнув, я выпрямился, с ужасом ощущая, что краснею.  
Но тут тележка вдруг резко остановилась, словно напоровшись на невидимую преграду.  
\- О-о-о, блядь! – выругался Кенни. Он замер на месте, словно вкопанный, и прищурился куда-то в сторону касс. Я проследил за его взглядом, и не смог удержаться от обреченного стона.  
В огромный зал супермаркета, толкая перед собой пустую тележку, входил Эрик Картман. И все бы ничего, но рядом с ним, придерживая на плече аккуратную черную сумочку, шла Венди.

\- Во-первых, это был не голубь. А голубка.   
\- Тебе-то почем знать? Под хвост ей заглядывал?  
Кенни закатил глаза и кинул в тележку две гигантские упаковки попкорна. Айк тут же отправил следом пачку картофельных чипсов размером с подушку.  
\- Какая разница! Отстань от меня, малявка.  
\- Я пытаюсь понять твои представления о христианстве, Кенни. Умыкнуть церковные хлебцы, чтобы кормить ими голубей! Вообще-то, полагается пробовать только один, или я чего-то не понимаю?  
\- Куда уж тебе понимать, Айк, - вмешался Картман, который вел свою тележку по соседнему проходу. – Тебе ведь пришлось воспитываться с этим ужасным еврейским народом, который поклоняется огромному гребаному дрейделу.  
\- Картман, иди, куда шел!  
\- О Господи, заткнитесь уже все! – рявкнул Стэн из тележки и принялся выбрасывать из нее и попкорн, и множество видов чипсов, и прочие разнообразные глупости, которые Кенни и Айк успели туда накидать. – Картман, исчезни! И ее с собой забери! Мотайте отсюда оба и перестаньте мозолить глаза!  
Картман открыл было рот, чтобы рявкнуть что-нибудь в ответ, но получил тычок аккуратным локотком под ребра, и все-таки заткнулся.  
\- А, ну вас, - махнул рукой он, и они с Тестабургер скрылись за очередным поворотом продуктового лабиринта.

Само собой, от благодушного настроения Стэна не осталось и следа. Он сидел в тележке, сложив руки на груди и набычившись. Я вполне разделял его чувства. В этот раз Картман перегнул палку. Ни для кого никогда не было секретом, что он не отказался бы заполучить Венди в единоличное пользованье, Эрик и сам часто об этом заявлял, но я и представить себе не мог, что он в самом деле решится на это, да еще всего полторы недели спустя после Великого Исторического Разрыва Самой Сладкой Парочки в Школе. И тем более не думал, что Венди какого-то дьявола решит ответить ему взаимностью!  
\- Жирная сволочь, - ругался рядом Кенни, когда мы, покончив со списком покупок, направлялись к кассам. – Забей на него, Стэнни, я даю им максимум неделю, нет, блядь, день! Нет, гребаных полчаса!   
\- В гробу я видал таких друзей, - бубнил Стэн. Я сосредоточено вел тележку и держал язык за зубами, хотя был зол на Картмана не меньше остальных.

Когда мы, наконец, разделались с покупками и вышли на стоянку, вокруг уже стемнело. Вытащив у меня из кармана ключи от машины, Айк понесся открывать багажник. Стэн и Кенни, оба увешанные пластиковыми пакетами с провизией, отправились за ним. Я немного замешкался у входа на стоянку – следовало вернуть на место тележку, принадлежащую супермаркету.   
\- Привет.  
Я как раз припарковывал тележку к длинной веренице таких же, когда тихий голосок заставил меня дернуться и оглянуться.  
Передо мной стояла Венди. Одетая в красивое коричневое платье, волосы стянуты в высокий конский хвост. Она куталась от холода в теплую и мягкую серую шаль, и выглядела неуверенной, даже немного напуганной. О, ради всего святого. Не ожидает же она, что я в порыве праведного гнева забью ее обломком кирпича?  
\- Привет, - ответил я, пристегивая, наконец, тележку и выпрямляясь. – Чего тебе?  
Невероятно, но стоя рядом с ней один на один, я вдруг почувствовал себя… виноватым. Как будто мое яростное желание избавиться от нее, вернуть себе Стэна, могло как-то подстегнуть их разрыв. Я понимал, что это не так, но чувство вины все равно свербило в самой середине грудной клетки. «Ну что, доволен? Получил, чего хотел?»  
\- Я просто хотела спросить, как там Стэн, - потупив взгляд, ответила Венди.  
\- О, черт, Венди, прямо не знаю, что тебе ответить! – зашипел я. – Девушка, которую он любил больше всех на свете, бросила его и теперь шляется по городу под ручку с одним из его лучших друзей, а еще его собака сдохла. Как ты думаешь, как он поживает?  
Венди в удивлении вскинула на меня глаза, когда услышала о Спарки, но, натолкнувшись на мой не слишком дружелюбный взгляд, снова потупилась.   
\- Наверное, не очень, - прошептала она в ответ.   
\- Да, - согласился я. – Да, Венди. Не очень.  
\- Я рада, что у него есть ты, Кайл, что ты так предан ему. Что ты всегда рядом с ним и все такое.  
Я хмыкнул и посмотрел на нее. Венди теребила краешек своей теплой шали. А она и вправду очень красивая. И, чего уж там, вовсе не злая, как раз наоборот. И это строгое коричневое платьице страшно ей идет. Надеюсь, Стэн этого не заметил.   
\- Зачем ты ко мне подошла, Венди? – спросил я. – Думаешь, то, что ты интересуешься его самочувствием, каким-то образом компенсирует все это дерьмо, которого он по твоей воле наглотался? Почему бы тебе не оставить нас обоих в покое?  
\- Мне есть до него дело!  
\- О, да, конечно. Да, наверняка есть!  
\- Замолчи, Кайл! – внезапно она с силой пихнула меня в грудь, и я неуклюже завалился на стену. – Ничего ты не понимаешь! Это нечестно!  
\- Думаешь, то, как ты играла с ним все это время, а потом моментально бросила, когда надоело, это – честно?  
\- Почестнее, чем продолжать встречаться с ним даже тогда, когда поняла, что вовсе его не люблю!  
Оу. Краем глаза я заметил, что парни закончили складывать покупки в багажник. Стэн захлопнул дверцу и облокотился на нее, Кенни порылся в карманах и предложил ему сигарету. С такого расстояния я не мог понять, видят ли они нас с Венди или нет, но надеялся, что нет. Надеялся, что, по крайней мере, не слышат. Стэну бы ее последняя фраза точно не понравилась.  
Я обреченно вздохнул и положил руки Венди на плечи, увлекая ее в угол между стеной и тележками, и заставляя встать так, чтобы ее нельзя было заметить от машины. Какого черта я вообще должен с этим разбираться? У меня что, своих проблем мало?  
\- Кайл, честное слово, я не хочу, чтобы ты или Стэн, или кто угодно, думали, что я просто использовала его со скуки. Это вовсе не так. Стэн отличный парень, нам было очень весело вместе, но в какой-то момент я просто поняла, что не люблю его. Было бы настоящей подлостью с моей стороны продолжать встречаться с ним и делать вид, что все как обычно.  
\- Может быть, но Картман!..

Вдруг со стороны стоянки донесся пронзительный свист. Я обернулся. Кенни и Стэн нетерпеливо махали руками, заставляя поторапливаться.  
\- Мне надо идти. Если хочешь, поговорим об этом потом. Позвони мне, или что-нибудь в этом роде.  
Венди сосредоточено закивала головой. Я оставил ее и пошел к машине. Стэн уже сидел на переднем сидении и с недовольным видом жал на клаксон.  
\- Угомонись, - улыбнулся я, садясь за руль.  
\- С кем это ты разговаривал? С кем? – стал допытываться он, и попытался силой запихнуть мне в рот особенно крупную черешню.  
\- Ни с кем, - ответил я.   
Кенни и Айк на заднем сидении громко спорили, куда нам стоит отправиться ужинать. Я выжал сцепление и выехал прочь со стоянки.

 

* * *

 

Оставив дома продукты и, не смотря на его вопли и активное сопротивление, _Айка_ , мы решили завернуть в Харбакс. Твик уже закончил свою смену и сидел на другом конце зала в обществе Бебе и Крейга. Такер отсалютовал нам банкой пива, которую неизвестно, каким чудом умудрился добыть – в конце концов, от совершеннолетия его, как и всех нас, отделяло еще несколько лет.  
\- Я хочу огромное, гигантское ореховое мороженое и твой номер телефона, пожалуйста, - требовательно заявил Кенни симпатичной барменше, явно студентке. Она тут же зарделась и независимо передернула плечиком.   
\- Думаешь, в Харбаксе подают картофель фри? – заволновался Стэн. – Эй, Нэнси. Нэнс. Ты не против, если мы здесь покурим? Принеси мне, пожалуйста, как обычно. А для него, - Стэн неожиданно прильнул ко мне и положил голову мне на плечо, ластясь, как огромная кошка, – самый большой молочный коктейль, который только бывает.   
Мне пришлось вцепиться в барную стойку, чтобы не сверзиться со стула, когда он шутливо потерся носом о мою щеку.  
\- Кажется, настроение у тебя улучшается? – спросил я. Стэн все еще упирался подбородком в мое плечо и довольно лыбился, глядя мне прямо в глаза.  
\- А почему бы и нет? Сколько можно валять дурака из-за девчонки? Мне надоело быть депрессивным дерьмом!  
\- Да уж, двух недель явно достаточно, - встрял Кенни.  
\- К черту все это! – с этими словами Стэн спрыгнул со своего стула. – Я отправляюсь отлить, а когда вернусь, у вас должно быть по меньшей мере три идеи насчет того, что бы нам устроить на мой день рождения. И кстати, Кайл, в понедельник я собираюсь пойти в школу, и лучше бы тебе до сих пор сидеть одному, потому что если на моем месте теперь сидит какая-нибудь наглая рожа – я за себя не отвечаю.   
И он ушел, мурлыча себе под нос. Мы с Кенни недоверчиво переглянулись.   
\- Чертово волшебное исцеление? – неуверенно протянул МакКормик.  
\- Боже, понятия не имею. Похоже на то.  
\- Почему он не захлебывается соплями и не ноет о том, какая Венди вероломная стерва, а Картман – хренов предатель? Почему? Я был уверен, что после встречи в супермаркете он снова заползет в постель, затащит тебя следом и свернется долбанным клубочком.  
Ненси поставила передо мной воистину невероятных размеров коктейль.  
\- Черт возьми, Кенни, я… Я не знаю. То ли он вконец тронулся мозгами, то ли дела и вправду пошли на лад. Похоже, нам и в самом деле придется отгрохать ему вечеринку, как думаешь?

Тем вечером Стэн остался у меня. Мы играли в Теккен, хохотали, потом смотрели «Эйс Вентура: Розыск домашних животных», и уснули только под утро, когда от окна ощутимо потянуло предрассветным холодом. Мы уснули прямо в одежде, поверх покрывала, и он снова дышал мне в шею, а я снова украдкой нюхал его волосы, словно полный идиот.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Что насчет Баттерса?  
Кенни на другом конце возмущенно фыркнул.   
\- Не верю, что ты это серьезно.  
И в самом деле, черт возьми. Если мы дошли до таких идей, значит, дело и правда дрянь.  
\- А что нам в таком случае остается? Долбанный Харбакс Твиков до десяти вечера, а потом – баиньки? Прекрасный способ отметить семнадцатилетие.   
В трубке что-то грохнуло, послышался приглушенный мат, и сразу после – оглушительные визги и хохот Карен. Я терпеливо ждал.  
\- Черт возьми, - сказал Кенни, когда подобрал телефон и снова вышел на связь. – Мы ставим качели во дворе, и я только что чуть не убился о перекладину. Если Кевин не притащит сюда свою тощую задницу в самое ближайшее время, клянусь…  
\- О! О, а что насчет Кевина?  
\- Мой брат – полный придурок, забудь об этом. Вообще не понимаю, почему я все еще с ним разговариваю. Хотя, ты знаешь, через него можно будет достать травки, так что он не совсем бесполезная скотина.  
\- Если мы не найдем, где устроить вечеринку, травка нам вряд ли понадобится, - справедливо заметил я.  
\- Н-да. – Кенни снова чем-то застучал, и мне пришлось отодвинуть трубку от уха. - А что по этому поводу говорит Стэнни?  
\- Говорит, что не прочь просто поехать на старый причал с той стороны пруда в нашем скромном обществе и упиться до чертей зеленых.  
\- Неплохая идея. Я могу тактично слинять спустя часок, и тогда ты, наконец, сможешь…  
\- КЕННИ!  
\- О Господи, ладно, ЛАДНО! Напомни мне, почему мы вообще должны устраивать ему вечеринку?  
\- Потому что он наш лучший друг, и ему не повредит немного повеселиться. После всего этого дерьма. Но насчет места я и вправду не знаю. Если мы ничего не придумаем до завтра, кажется, и вправду придется надираться за озером. Если бы Картман…  
\- В задницу Картмана! Не кисни, Кайл, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Блядь. Ничего, если я перезвоню тебе попозже? Кажется, эта штуковина сейчас завалится. Наверное, мы плохо вкопали столб. Кэрри, мать твою!..  
  
Из трубки снова послышался металлический грохот и счастливый девчачий визг. Я усмехнулся и отключился. Взял с верхней полки в шкафу чистое полотенце и принялся вытирать волосы, все еще мокрые после душа. Раздор с Картманом пришелся весьма некстати – обычно все наши попойки проходили именно в его доме. Для него никогда не составляло проблемы сплавить куда-нибудь свою мамочку – хватало всего лишь состроить грустное ангельское личико и обронить пару фразочек про ребенка, выросшего без отца, как миссис Картман тут же соглашалась предоставить свой дом в наше распоряжение.   
  
Однако делать нечего. Вряд ли теперь, когда Эрик и Венди разгуливают по школе под ручку, Стэн согласится даже плюнуть в их сторону. Да и сам Картман наверняка не горит желанием устраивать вечеринку для бывшего парня своей новой девушку. Или кем она ему там теперь приходится.   
Закончив вытирать волосы и для верности пару раз тряхнув головой, я натянул поверх рубашки первый попавшийся свитер и сбежал вниз по лестнице. Сегодня вечером мне предстояла одна крайне непонятного свойства встреча.

  
  
* * *

  
Венди жила на другом конце города, так что, выйдя на дорогу, я прислонился к фонарному столбу и поднял большой палец, ловя попутку. Первые три водителя пронеслись мимо, не обращая на меня ни малейшего внимания, однако четвертым оказался Нэд, который с удовольствием подкинул меня до места.  
  
Взбежав по ступенькам, я позвонил в дверь. Где-то внутри дома раздался мелодичный перезвон. Дверь мне открыла миссис Тестабургер.   
\- Вверх по лестнице, а потом вторая дверь налево, дорогой, - напутствовала она меня и снова скрылась в кухне.  
Дверь с аккуратной табличкой, на которой фиолетовой краской было выведено ее имя, распахнулась, как только я занес руку для того, чтобы постучать.  
\- Кайл! – воскликнула Венди, пропуская меня в комнату. – Я так рада, что ты пришел. Правда, спасибо. Я понимаю, что это вовсе не само собой…  
\- Ничего, - ответил я, хотя на самом деле мне хотелось сказать совсем другое. «Ближе к делу, Тестабургер. Какого черта ты меня сюда притащила?»  
Я огляделся. Комната Венди была просторной, со вкусом обставленной и невероятно опрятной – такой, какой я ее и помнил. Большая кровать, застеленная красивым сиреневым покрывалом, натянутым так туго, что на нем не найдется ни складочки. Книги на полках выстроились в алфавитном порядке, на широком подоконнике стоят три горшка с цветущими азалиями, на письменном столе горит старинного вида лампа, погружая комнату в желтоватый полумрак.  
Именно из-за слабого освещения я не сразу заметил, что в комнате нас трое.  
\- А он чего тут делает? – спросил я Венди.   
Она присела на краешек постели и аккуратно разгладила юбку на коленях.  
\- Он виноват перед Стэном не меньше, чем я. Тебе так не кажется?  
\- Кажется, даже очень. Но я все равно не понимаю, зачем...  
\- Зачем мы позвали тебя сюда? Потому, что нам нужна твоя помощь.  
Картман громко кашлянул из своего угла. Венди закатила глаза.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, _мне_ нужна твоя помощь. То, как я обошлась со Стэном... Как _мы_ обошлись с ним... Не лезет ни в какие ворота, и, поверь мне, никто не понимает этого лучше меня. В тот день в супермаркете... Я сквозь землю готова была провалиться. Кайл, пойми, я все еще считаю, что поступила правильно: нельзя встречаться с кем-то просто по-привычке, и тем более нельзя встречаться с кем-то в то время, как думаешь совсем о другом человеке... – Венди быстро взглянула на Картмана и снова обратила свой невыносимо честный взгляд на меня. – Однако боль, которую мы оба причинили Стэнли, не дает мне покоя. Господи, мы все знакомы с тех пор, как были ростом с табуретку, и я просто не могу позволить такой глупости перечеркнуть столько лет дружбы!  
\- Глупости? – Я ушам своим не верил. – Ты считаешь, что тот факт, что ты разбила Стэну сердце, уйдя от него к одному из его самых старых друзей – просто небольшая глупость?  
\- Я совсем не это имела в виду. Я просто не так выразилась.  
\- И почему ты говоришь все это мне? – Я чувствовал, что начинаю закипать – медленно, но неотвратимо. – Почему бы тебе не сказать все это Стэну? Почему бы вам обоим не попросить у него прощения? Не думаю, правда, что он согласится вас слушать, но почему бы тебе хотя бы не попробовать, Венди?   
\- Говорил я тебе, Венсдэй. - Картман хмыкнул, отлепился от косяка, который подпирал плечом, и сделал шаг вперед. – Хреновая была затея.  
Я вскочил на ноги и уже взялся за дверную ручку, чтобы уйти. Венди вскочила следом за мной и мертвой хваткой вцепилась в мой рукав.  
\- Пожалуйста, Кайл. Именно это мы и хотим сделать! Просто нам нужна твоя помощь, только и всего. Ты знаешь его лучше всех, ты практически его вторая половина... Что мы можем сделать, чтобы Стэн нас простил?  
Я высвободил свой рукав из ее хватки. Немного подумал, а потом выпустил дверную ручку и смерил обоих заинтересованным взглядом.   
\- Что вы можете сделать? Хм-м. Думаю, чтобы Стэн поверил в то, что вы и в самом деле сожалеете... – Я ехидно улыбнулся, представляя лицо Кенни, когда он услышит эту историю. – Сначала вы должны убедить в этом меня.

  
  
* * *

  
  
Таким образом была решена проблема с празднованием дня рождения Стэна. Мы с Кенни вздохнули свободно, когда подготовка к празднику полностью легла на плечи Венди и Картмана. Честно говоря, почти все наши вечеринки всегда организовывал именно он, потому что имел к этому делу бесспорный талант. Но в этот раз все было куда серьезней и значительнее, поэтому он и Тестабургер принялись за дело аж за неделю. Я изредка заглядывал к ним после школы, посмотреть, как идут дела, но своей помощи не предлагал. После всего, через что по их милости пришлось пройти Стэну, отгрохать ему незабываемую вечеринку было наименьшим, что они могли сделать, и я вовсе не собирался облегчать им работу.   
  
Венди предложила совместить семнадцатилетие Стэна с Хэллоуином, и я одобрил идею. Теперь с балок в огромном подвале Картмана свисали целые стаи мохнатых летучих мышей, страшно похожих на настоящих, во всех углах высились горы пузатых оранжевых тыкв. Я поймал себя на мысли, что вовсе не отказался бы посмотреть, как Венди оттяпает себе палец, вырезая в них скалящиеся морды, но быстро одернул себя. Если уж Стэн, выслушав ее сбивчивые, но искренние извинения (поддерживаемые скупыми кивками Картмана) прилагает все усилия, чтобы не держать на нее зла, то мне тем более следует попытаться забыть все случившееся.  
  
Теперь Стэн снова ходил в школу, и дни в его обществе летели незаметно. За обедом мы сидели с Кенни и Баттерсом. Иногда к нам подсаживался Такер с Клайдом, иногда – девочки, но никогда – Картман. В первый раз, когда Стэн увидел его, сидящего за дальним столом напротив Венди и Хейди, он ничего не сказал, но после проходил угрюмым весь день. Однако время шло, и с каждым днем он все больше шутил, смеялся. И все больше походил на настоящего себя.  
  


 

* * *  
  


 

В день, на который была назначена вечеринка, было по-летнему тепло.   
  
В девять вечера я стоял перед огромным напольным зеркалом в спальне Шелли, покусывал заусенец на мизинце и нервно подгибал пальцы в невероятных черных сапогах, которые доходили мне почти до колена. Стэн как раз выпрямился, закончив зашнуровывать свои ботинки. Недостаток высоты голенища с лихвой компенсировали угрожающего вида шипы.  
Кроме сапог, на нем были узкие черные джинсы, черный ремень с бляхой в виде двух скрещенных пистолетов, и растянутая серая майка, художественно порванная по бокам. С захламленной кровати свисала, касаясь рукавом пола, кожаная куртка – тоже вся в шипах и молниях. Волосы у него были всклокочены, а вокруг глаза серебряной и черной красками нарисована пятиконечная электрическая звезда. Выглядел он так, словно место ему на каком-нибудь крутом рок-концерте из тех, что вошли в историю, а вовсе не в чертовом Колорадо. Он выглядел как Мик Джаггер, как Джим Моррисон... только намного круче.  
\- Сидит, как родная, - сказал я, имея в виду звезду. – Марш, ты был рожден для семидесятых. На мне все это смотрится дерьмово. – В качестве доказательства я снова критически осмотрел свое отражение в зеркале.  
  
Идея с глэм-роком принадлежала Стэну. И именно из-за него мне пришлось терпеть издевательства Шелли, вооруженной с расческой и феном – она добросовестно, с долей какого-то садистского энтузиазма целых два часа выпрямляла и укладывала мне волосы и раскрашивала лицо. Потом они общими силами заставили меня влезть в узкие штаны на несколько размеров меньше нужного, а с эполет черного с золотом мундира, который Стэн откопал на чердаке, свисали сверкающие ленты серпантина, которые при ходьбе полоскались у меня за спиной, словно крылья.   
  
Напротив, в зеркале, Стэн зашел мне за спину и положил подбородок мне на плечо. Глаза его сияли.  
\- Заткнись, - велел он. И, после секундной паузы, добавил: - Это круто. Ты похож на Боуи.  
\- Я похож на придурка, ограбившего гримерку Элиса Купера.  
Стэн засмеялся и отступил. Подобрав с кровати свою тяжеленную куртку, он закинул ее на плечо.  
\- Кайл.  
\- Что?  
\- Правда, заткнись, приятель. – Стэн взял из угла гитару, снова подошел ко мне и встал рядом. – Ты только посмотри на нас.   
Я снова уставился в зеркало. Оттуда на меня взирали приумноженные в несколько раз версии нас самих. Грозные и красивые. _Наэлектролизованные._  
\- Пойдем? – спросил я. Под пристальным взглядом незнакомых парней из зеркала мне было как-то не по себе.  
\- Да, - сказал Стэн. – Да. Пойдем.

  
  
* * *

  
  
  
Несмотря на то, что прибыли мы вовремя, а может, даже немного раньше, все парковки на Линден-драйв были забиты машинами. На подъездной дорожке рядом с пикапом Картмана ютился смертоносный бьюик Кенни с заклеенным скотчем лобовым стеклом и одним-единственным зеркалом, сзади обоих плотно подпирал оранжевый додж Бебе. Стэн, не мудрствуя лукаво, припарковал свой мотоцикл прямо на лужайке, мстительно задавив по дороге парочку пышных цветочных клумб миссис Картман.   
Сняв мотоциклетный шлем, я спрыгнул на траву и направился следом за Стэном к веранде. Кожаные штаны еле слышно поскрипывали при ходьбе, и я всерьез засомневался, а смогу ли я в них сесть. Уж о том, чтобы положить кто-либо в карман, и речи быть не могло.   
Над крыльцом горела одинокая лампочка, забранная в сетчатый абажур. Перед тем, как нажать на звонок, Стэн обернулся ко мне и смерил меня очень долгим взглядом. Электрическая звезда, нарисованная вокруг его глаза, искрила и переливалась черным, серебристым и потусторонне зеленым.  
\- Спасибо, Кей, - сказал он наконец, глядя мне прямо в глаза.  
\- За что это? – удивился я. – За то, что разрешил твоей сестре запаковать меня во все это? Рано радуешься, приятель. Я буду припоминать тебе это, пока не превращусь в дряхлого старика, пока у меня все зубы не выпадут. Ты уже и сам не раз будешь.  
Стэн не улыбнулся, просто еще некоторое время продолжал смотреть на меня непривычно пристально. А потом отвернулся и нажал на звонок.  
  
Звонок у парадной двери в доме Картмана соединен проводами с самодельной сигнальной установкой на нижнем этаже, что находится под фундаментом. Так что когда кто-нибудь звонит в дверь, в прихожей раздается деликатный перезвон невидимых колокольчиков... зато в подвале, за тяжелой ангарной дверью, визжит оглушающая пожарная сирена, оповещающая о посетителях самого Эрика. Никто из нас никогда не знал, известно ли Лилиан что-нибудь об этом усовершенствовании. Мне всегда казалось, что сигнальная установка отлично передает характер этого дома. Опрятная кухня, душистые полотенца в ванной, элегантные вазы с тюльпанами или белыми розами на каждом журнальном столике – за всеми этими уютными мелочами и не догадаешься, что за хаос творится прямо у тебя под ногами.  
  
На звонок прибежал Кенни. Мы услышали грохот его пяток по паркету, и уже секунду спустя он распахнул перед нами входную дверь.  
\- Стэнни! – в восхищении завопил он, пропуская нас внутрь. – С днем рождения, приятель! Господи, да ты только посмотри на себя! Вот это я называю по-настоящему крутым костюмом! Зашибенная звезда! Привет, Кайл! Святые ангелы-угодники, это кожаные штаны, или?..  
\- Если я скажу «да», ты обещаешь больше никогда не поднимать эту тему?  
\- НЕТ! – радостно завизжал Кенни в ответ.  
Стэн отвесил ему подзатыльник.  
\- А ты кто?  
\- Как это – кто, разве не ясно? Я – мумия!  
Стэн прямо-таки покатился со смеху, и я тоже. Из одежды на Кенни была только малюсенькая набедренная повязка, сделанная из медицинских бинтов и туалетной бумаги. Еще один бинт обхватывал голову, то и дело сползая на левый глаз.   
\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что у тебя под этим трусы, - простонал Стэн, вызвав у меня новый приступ хохота.  
\- Может, си, а может, но. Делайте ваши ставки, амигос!   
  
Спустившись вслед за МакКормиком в подвал, мы оказались у огромной ангарной двери. Чтобы отрыть ее, потребовались совместные усилия – Стэн тянул за ручку, мы с Кенни подталкивали спереди. Наконец эта громадина поддалась и со стоном уползла в сторону, и музыка, вопли и гомон десятков голосов обрушились на нас.  
  
В том, что вечеринка удалась на славу, не было никаких сомнений.  
  
С тех пор, как Кенни, Клайд Донован и Крейг Такер сдали на права и обзавелись собственными колесами, а вместе с ними и поддельными удостоверениями личности, позволяющими покупать пиво, а девчонки наконец осознали истину, которая открылась лапушке Бебе еще в третьем классе (женская грудь – это вам не просто так, это полноценное, эффективное, очень опасное оружие как массового, как и прицельного поражения)... в общем, с тех пор никто из нас не относился к Хэллоуину с былой серьезностью. Никто не ломал голову над костюмом, не украшал дом... Выпивка в красных пластиковых стаканчиках, громкая музыка, одинаковые футбольные куртки у парней и очень короткие платья у девушек, сладкий душок марихуаны в туалете и как минимум одна пьяная драка: праздники стали похожи друг на друга, как близнецы. Однако то, что устроили Картман и Венди, не имело с нашими обычными вечеринками ничего общего.  
  
Я медленно спустился по ступенькам, держась за увитые разноцветными рождественскими лампочками лестничные перила. Подвал Эрика было не узнать. С потолка гроздями свисали вырезанные из плотного черного картона летучие мыши с горящими красными глазами, в углах и между балками залегли клубы паутины. Лампы не горели, и свет давали только огромные оранжевые тыквы со свечами в оскаленных пастях - однако их было так много, что в подвале было совершенно светло.  
  
При взгляде на людей, снующих по комнате, у меня перехватило дыхание. На одно страшное мгновение мне показалось, что я не знаю ни одного из них, что все они – незнакомые мне существа, каким-то таинственным образом просочившиеся сюда из параллельных миров и пространств. Я замер и моргнул, прогоняя наваждение, и страшная морда огромного серого волка с грустными глазами, внезапно возникшая прямо передо мной, обернулась искусно раскрашенной маской. Взявшись за картонный нос, я потянул ее вверх и обнаружил под маской Крейга.  
\- Круто, - сообщил я ему. Крейг ухмыльнулся и вернул маску на место, снова превращаясь в оборотня.  
  
Ведьмы с всклокоченными волосами, вервольфы, вампиры, призраки и баньши - бледные, словно утопленницы - набросились на Стэна с поздравлениями и объятьями, как только он спустился. Его хлопали по спине, тыкали локтями, целовали. Худой и лохматый Питер Пен с настоящей шпагой на поясе, в котором я с большим трудом узнал Баттерса, сунул ему в руку банку пива. Я наблюдал за всем этим со стороны, приоткрыв рот... и едва не заорал, когда кто-то внезапно вынырнул из тени и положил руку мне на плечо.  
  
Рядом со мной стоял Твик.  
\- Мне нравится твой мундир, - сказал он и отхлебнул из большой кружки-термоса. От него привычно пахло хорошо прожаренными кофейными зернами, а одет он был, в отличие от всех остальных, в простую серую футболку и вытертые на коленках джинсы.  
\- Что тут происходит?  
Твик пожал плечами:  
\- А тебе как кажется? Картман обещал отрезать яйца тому, кто придет в недостаточно страшном костюме, ну и...   
\- Господи, это же настоящий Хэллоуин. Глазам своим не верю. Как ему удалось заставить всех так вырядиться?   
\- Клайд говорит, что Крейг услышал от Томаса, которому сказала Бэбэ, которая, вроде бы, совершенно точно знает... что это Венди заставила его заняться этой вечеринкой всерьез. Похоже, они хотят таким образом загладить вину перед Стэном или что-то в этом роде. До того как вы пришли, Тестабургер устроила здесь такой фейс-контроль, что только держись. Выгоняла любого, чей костюм, по ее мнению, не соответствовал событию.  
\- Тогда непонятно, как это она не прогнала Кенни.  
\- Она и прогнала, - ухмыльнулся Твик. – Только он залез обратно через вон ту отдушину. И во второй раз, и в третий. А потом ей надоело.  
\- А как насчет тебя? – Простая одежда Твика совсем не походила на хэллоуинский костюм. За спиной у него болталась скатка из одеял, а к ремню непонятно зачем была пристегнула походная фляжка. – Почему тебя не вышвырнули?  
\- Потому что я – Крис Чамберс. – Твик повернулся, и я снова чуть не заорал: между лопаток у него торчала рукоятка ножа, из раны сочилась кровь... совсем как настоящая. – «Останься со мной».   
  
Все вокруг казалось таким странным и сюрреалистичным, что я терялся, мне не удавалось почувствовать время и ухватить собственные мысли за хвост. От Твика я, как переходящее знамя, перекочевал в общество Кенни и двух утопленниц, одной из которых оказалась Стивенс. Кожа у нее была мертвенно бледного цвета, губы – синие, обычно блестящие волосы обрамляли лицо безжизненной белой паклей... однако даже в таком виде она оставалась хорошенькой.   
Бебе одарила меня высоким пластиковым стаканом с неизвестной смесью, которую я храбро опрокинул в себя, не вдаваясь в составляющие. Рот тут же наполнился свежим привкусом мяты и лайма. С удовольствием распив в их обществе еще один такой коктейль, третий я решил взять с собой в путешествие по комнате.  
Самые разные люди появлялись то тут, то там. Люди, которых я знал, люди, о которых не имел ни малейшего представления... а так же люди, которые, как мне казалось, всего лишь однажды мне приснились. Я готов был поклясться, что черноволосого парня, который похвалил мои ботинки и предложил сигарету, зовут Крот и что черенок лопаты, выглядывающий из-за его плеча – вовсе не элемент костюма. Был здесь и Дэмиен – подпирал плечом косяк и точил лясы с каким-то привидением, посверкивая красными глазами, и Грег... и даже старая кошка Картмана, переодетая пауком. Она недовольно мяукала, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя дополнительные конечности, примотанные к ней серыми бинтами, но никто не обращал на нее внимания.  
  
Я поискал глазами Стэна и обнаружил его у дальней стены, рядом с горой усмехающихся тыкв. В одной руке у него был запотевший стакан с чем-то зеленым, в другой дымилась сигарета. Перед ним стояла Венди в костюме Мадженты из Шоу Ужасов Рокки. Выглядел он слегка напряженным, но все равно улыбался. Картман переминался с ноги на ногу в двух шагах от них, вроде бы участвуя в разговоре, а вроде бы и нет. Я решил не вмешиваться – если Стэну захочется, он сам расскажет мне обо всем позже.   
  
Потом я снова наткнулся на Твика и вместе с ним оказался у импровизированного бара, за которым хозяйничал Такер и где кто-то собирался бить кому-то морду по недоступным мне причинам. Одного из дерущихся я узнал – это был Чед, парень из выпускников. Тот еще здоровяк. Слегка испуганный Твик заметил, что ему, кажется, не обхватить бицепсы этого зверя даже двумя ладонями, и я был с этим вполне согласен. Однако в конце концов зубы и рожи у всех остались целы: у бара появился дико раздраженный Картман и стал охаживать Чеда и его приятеля такими словечками, что, будь каждое из этих слов плевком, парни захлебнулись бы на первой минуте. Все слушали Эрика в благоговейном молчании, а когда он иссяк и снова скрылся в танцующей толпе, несколько человек даже зааплодировали. Я и сам чуть слезу не пустил.  
  
Я видел Стэна. Он мелькал то тут, то там, махал мне рукой или лавировал между всеми этими потусторонними существами, которые плавали в полутемном подвале, словно рыбы в подсвеченном аквариуме... но как только я собирался к нему приблизиться, кто-нибудь отвлекал меня, а когда я снова оборачивался, он уже пропадал из виду. Так что вышло так, что до самой полуночи нам не удалось обменяться ни словом. В двенадцать, когда забили огромные часы, я выскользнул на веранду, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом. Там-то он меня и нашел.

  
  
* * *

  
  
Стэн прикрыл за собой дверь, отрезая приглушенные звуки, доносящиеся из подвала, и уселся на перила рядом со мной. Немного повозившись, он извлек из внутреннего кармана своей куртки початую бутылку текилы, несколько ломтиков лайма, завернутых в салфетку, и здоровенную солонку в виде свиньи.  
\- Черт! – воскликнул он, расставив свои трофеи между нами. – Забыл рюмку. Никуда не уходи, я сейчас.   
Пока он бегал на кухню миссис Картман, я с любопытством рассматривал все это богатство.  
\- А солонка зачем? – спросил я, когда Стэн вернулся.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь пил текилу?  
\- Нет.  
\- И я нет. Оказывается, это многоэтапный процесс, чтоб ты знал.  
\- Неужели? – Я с улыбкой наблюдал, как Стэн протирает маленькую пузатую рюмку краем своей рубашки, скорее делая ее грязнее, чем очищая.   
\- Ага. Как тебе вечеринка?  
\- Круче не бывает! Я, конечно, сказал этим двоим, что они обязаны устроить нечто невероятное, чтобы хотя бы частично загладить свою вину перед тобой, но это превосходит все разумные пределы. Тебе нравится?  
\- Еще бы! Такер в самом начале дал мне стакан с какой-то зеленой дрянью, на вкус – прямо заспиртованная хвоя. Сразу искры из глаз посыпались. Надеюсь, Картман не рассчитывает, что мы будем помогать ему убираться в подвале, когда все разойдутся.  
\- Уверен, что нет. Картман состоит из сплошных недостатков, но никто не сможет обвинить его в наивности.  
Стэн усмехнулся, разворачивая салфетку с нарезанным лаймом. Руки у него слегка подрагивали.  
\- Это точно. Ты готов?  
Я посмотрел, как откручивает жестяную пробку.  
\- К чему?  
\- Мы должны выпить за мой день рождения. Только мы с тобой, Кей.  
Я улыбнулся:  
\- Твой день рождения только завтра, Марш. Завтра в полночь.  
\- Тогда притворись, что сегодня уже завтра.  
\- Как скажешь. Что мне нужно делать?  
Несколько мгновений он молча смотрел на меня, словно не знал, как объяснить, и искал слова. Я вдруг отчетливо понял, что Стэн волнуется. Я понятия не имел, почему, но был уверен, что прав: на щеке, не закрытой звездой, вспыхнул румянец, пальцы нервно подрагивали... И я точно знал, что если положу руку ему на грудь, то почувствую, как сильно колотится его сердце.   
Его волнение в мгновении ока передалось мне, как было между нами всегда.  
\- Просто доверься мне, хорошо? – попросил Стэн, и я послушно кивнул. – Окей. Поехали. Быстро!  
  
Следующие события не заняли и минуты. Уже потом, много времени спустя, я часто пытался вспомнить все это, ощутить заново... Однако так же как ни один, даже самый красноречивый, человек в мире не сможет как следует описать чувство, которое охватывает тебя, когда ты с широко открытыми глазами падаешь с большой высоты, так и мне больше никогда не удалось как следует воссоздать в памяти то, что случилось после слов Стэна.  
  
Действуя быстро и решительно, Стэн насыпал соляную дорожку между большим и указательным пальцем, и сунул мне в лицо.  
\- Лизни, - велел он, и я послушно лизнул, ни на мгновение не задумываясь.  
Секунду спустя у моего лица оказалась полная до краев рюмка. Я опрокинул ее внутрь, и не успел скривиться, как Стэн тут же сунул мне между зубов кусок лайма. Я прикусил его, и рот тут же наполнился невероятным вкусом одновременно того, другого и третьего, холодящим и обжигающим разом, не похожим ни на что, что мне приходилось пробовать прежде.   
Стэн отобрал у меня лайм.  
\- И это тоже, - быстро пробормотал он, и вдруг сделал шаг навстречу и поцеловал меня.


	8. Chapter 8

На следующее утро я проснулся от того, что кто-то тянул меня за ногу.  
\- Кайл. Кайл, вставай, - назойливо бубнил этот кто-то у меня над ухом. - Кайл. Кайл. _Кайл._  
Я застонал, разлепил глаза и увидел Кенни.  
\- Какого хрена, МакКормик? Почему так рано?  
\- Ты сам просил меня приехать пораньше, приятель. – Кенни пожал плечами. Выглядел он на удивление свеженьким, будто и не буянил вчера до поздней ночи в подвале у Картмана, одетый в одну лишь набедренную повязку. – Я вовремя. Кто же виноват, что ты не умеешь пить.  
\- Очень даже умею. – Откинув одеяло, я спустил ноги с постели и не без труда принял вертикальное положение. Голова у меня закружилась, и Кенни услужливо двинул меня в ухо, возвращая окружающий мир на место.  
\- Куда это ты вчера смотался, Брофловски, хотел бы я знать? Венди заказала миллион пицц. Я пытался найти тебя, но ты как сквозь землю провалился, гребанный Зигги Стардаст. Честно говоря, я надеялся увидеть сегодня на твоей физиономии размазанную косметику – жаль, что ты умылся. А Стэн после твоего загадочного исчезновения выглядел так, будто его кто-то съел, и не факт, что вытошнил. Вы что, снова поссорились?  
\- Не уверен. Кенни, может, будешь лапочкой, принесешь мне из кухни стакан лимонада? Во рту словно мышь сдохла.  
\- Хорошо. - Кенни драматично вздохнул, засовывая руки в карманы. - Хотя это ни что иное, нежели мерзкая уловка, чтобы уйти от разговора, Брофловски. Не думай, что мне это не известно. Но я поддамся на нее, так уж и быть... и к тому времени, как я вернусь, ты уже должен будешь быть готов отправляться.

  
Пока Кенни ходил вниз и целую вечность трепался там с Айком, который, похоже, переехал жить на кухню, я успел привести себя в порядок и одеться. Нашел в складках одеяла телефон и с опаской глянул на дисплэй. Пять непринятых звонков и семь сообщений.   
Чувствуя, что сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди, я с опаской открыл последнее.   
  
 _кей пожалуйста нам нужно поговорить ты гребанное рыжее буррито_  
  
Я тут же снова захлопнул телефон и отбросил его подальше, будто он обжег мне пальцы. Стэн, конечно, прав на сто процентов, с этим не поспоришь. После того, что случилось вчера – после того, что он вчера сделал – увидиться нам следовало обязательно, и я прекрасно это понимал. Чем дольше я буду его избегать, тем крепче укоренится во мне надежда и тем сложнее будет потом сказать ему все то, что я сказать обязан. О том, что понимаю, что произошедшее вчера было всего лишь шуткой, что он просто-напросто перебрал с подозрительной хвойной настойкой Крейга и поэтому не вполне понимал, что творит. О том, что знаю, что он сожалеет, и согласен забыть этот поцелуй, будто его и не было.  
  
При мысли о том, что мне придется смотреть Стэну в глаза и говорить все эти вещи, видя, как на его лице проступает облегчение, внутренности сковывало холодом. Воспоминания о его губах, раскрывающих мои, о его ладонях, удерживающих меня за талию, все еще были слишком свежими и волнующими, словно все это произошло секунду назад. Мне нужно было развеяться, нужно было отправиться в небольшое приключение, которое отвлечет меня от грустных мыслей... Возможно, даже нужно было рискнуть жизнью и количеством целых конечностей, и снова сесть в машину к Кенни.

  
* * *

  
Когда мы добрались до заповедника, был почти полдень.  
  
Несмотря на то, что ноябрь уже наступил, день выдался жарким, словно в самой середине лета. Пока Кенни выезжал из города, а потом сломя голову несся по трассе 117, ведущей на запад, жара не чувствовалась: ветер трепал мои волосы, забирался под футболку и грозил сорвать с носа солнечные очки. Однако как только мы припарковали бьюик под раскидистым вязом у обочины и вылезли наружу, она обрушилась на нас в полной мере.  
\- Вечером будет дождь, - с важным видом заявил Кенни, понюхав воздух. – Душно, как в пекле.  
\- Не строй из себя долбанного шамана, МакКормик, - сказал я и сделал ему подсечку. Кенни до обидного легко увернулся и боднул меня в плечо.   
Оставив окна в машине открытыми, мы пересекли широкую пустынную трассу и направились к кучке приземистых кособоких строений, теснившихся друг к другу и едва заметных посреди раскидистых, вековых буков.  
  
В заповеднике нас встретил пес.  
Хотя, наверное, назвать это невероятное существо псом было большим преувеличением.   
Маленький косолапый щенок с огромными ушами и неуклюжими, зато очень проворными лапками напоминал скорее мягкую игрушку, чем полноценную собаку. Когда мы с Кенни вошли в питомник, быстро прикрыв за собой калитку, чтобы ненароком никого не выпустить, он стремглав кинулся к нам навстречу, и сначала мне показалось, что ко мне летит особенно пушистый мяч.  
Кенни тут же опустился на колени и раскинул руки, и щенок, не задумываясь, бросился к нему в объятья, словно только этого и ждал.  
\- Кто это у нас такой, что это у нас за лапочка, - ворковал МакКормик, почесывая малыша за ухом и даже не пытаясь увернуться от его шершавого языка, пока другие собаки заходились лаем в своих загонах. – Покажи-ка мне свой ошейник, приятель. Не вертись, ради всего святого, я просто хочу узнать, как тебя зовут! Господи. «Мохнатые Штаны», серьезно? Кайл, ты слышал?  
Присев на корточки, я тоже погладил Мохнатые Штаны по ушастой голове, хотя и недолго. Собак я любил, как и любой вменяемый человек, однако сердце мое всегда безраздельно принадлежало кошкам.   
В дальнем конце двора хлопнула обитая железом дверь, и через двор к нам зашагала Дафна, хозяйка питомника. На ней был чистенький рабочий комбинезон на лямках, резиновые сапоги, а ее густые каштановые волосы были собраны в конский хвост высоко на затылке.  
\- Доброе утро, ребята, - поздоровалась она, останавливаясь перед нами и опираясь на огромную лопату. Собаки вокруг, заметив ее, взвыли пуще прежнего, а Мохнатые Штаны вывернулся из объятий Кенни и принялся скакать вокруг нее на своих коротеньких ножках.   
Кенни не обиделся: он тут же встал на ноги, отряхнул джинсы и поднял на лоб солнечные очки, бесстыдно ощупывая взглядом гибкую фигурку Дафны.  
\- Привет, Дафни, солнышко. Ты, как всегда, вся в заботах? – Он кивнул на выпачканную землей лопату у нее в руках.  
\- Еще бы. Жеребенок Патриции проломил изгородь и чуть не сбежал, так что мы с Рэдом ставим новую. Понятия не имею, что на него нашло.  
\- У тебя что, и лошади живут? – удивился я. Заповедник Дафны, хоть и располагалась за городом, не мог похвастаться широкими земельными угодьями.   
\- Всего две, и то только если ты согласен назвать старую клячу вроде Патриции лошадью. А на прошлой неделе появилась корова. Правда, я надеюсь скоро от нее избавиться – она явно чья-то, просто заблудилась по дороге домой. Рэд поймал ее, когда она вытягивала сено из одного из наших стогов.   
\- Может быть, отбилась от стада Стюарда. Я спрошу его, когда буду проезжать мимо свалки, которую он называет фермой.  
\- Спасибо, Кенни, хотя можешь и не спешить. Я с удовольствием подою ее еще несколько раз, прежде чем этот громила хватится и заберет ее обратно. У нас теперь семеро котят, и всех их надо чем-то кормить.  
Псы вокруг, сообразив, что хозяйка их занята, прекратили лаять и разбрелись по своим делам. Только Мохнатые Штаны все танцевал вокруг нее, припадая на передние лапки. В конце концов Дафна сжалилась над ним и взяла его на руки.  
\- Так каким это ветром вас сюда занесло? – спросила она. – Неужели сам Кенни МакКормик решил завести себе собаку?   
\- Если у тебя есть пес, умеющий открывать холодильник и приносить оттуда пиво, я возьму его, не раздумывая. Но сегодня мы ищем собаку для Стэнни.  
Дафна взглянула на меня.  
\- Это твой друг, да?  
\- Да. У него жил Спарки, дворняга... еще с тех пор, как мы были детьми. В прошлом месяце он умер, и я подумал...  
\- Правильно подумал, - кивнула Дафна. – Смерть собаки, которую ты любил и с которой вырос – не причина, чтобы закрывать свое сердце для других живых существ. Многие видят в том, чтобы взять другую собаку сразу после смерти старой, предательство, и мне всегда было жаль этих идиотов. Пойдемте!  
  
Мы провели на ферме Дафны почти пять часов.  
Сначала смотрели собак, все как одна чистых, с блестящей, здоровой шерстью, которые носились по здоровенному вольеру или дремали в своих будках, утомленные неожиданной жарой. Потом помогали Рэду возиться с испорченной изгородью. В награду за помощь тот позволил Кенни покататься на Зверюге, молодом гнедом жеребенке, готовом душу продать за половинку яблока. Кенни тут же воспользовался приглашением, со счастливым гиканьем взлетел в седло и сразу пустил коня быстрой рысью, а потом и в галоп вокруг кукурузной плантации. Я и понятия не имел, что он умеет ездить верхом.  
После того, как МакКормик отбил себе задницу, Дафна предложила нам остаться на обед, и я с радостью согласился – работа на свежем воздухе здорово пробуждала аппетит, и я был готов съесть собственные ботинки. Мы пообедали свежей зеленью и кукурузными лепешками - Кенни обмакивал их в мед, предварительно вынимая из него черенком ложки не в меру проворных муравьев, а я намазывал мягким белым сыром с заатаром, который Рэд и Дафна делали у себя на ферме.  
  
Мохнатые Штаны сопровождал нас повсюду. В отличие от других собак, ему в заповеднике предоставлялась полная свобода, и он ни на шаг не отставал от нас с Кенни, путаясь под ногами и суя нам под руки свою любопытную морду. Так что, когда настало время уезжать, ни у одного из нас не было сомнений насчет того, какого пса стоит выбрать в подарок Стэну.  


  
* * *  


  
Вечером того же дня я, собрав воедино все свое мужество, отправился к дому Маршей.  
  
Как и предсказывал Кенни, к вечеру погода испортилась. Дневная духота, доводящая до одури, сменилась прохладными сумерками, в которых отчетливо чувствовался запах озона. В траве громко свистели цикады, ласточки сновали между домами, укладываясь на ночлег. И хотя Данжен-роуд отделяло от пруда довольно приличное расстояние, я все равно мог отчетливо слышать лягушачий концерт, которым его обитатели приветствовали наползающие с севера темно-фиолетовые тучи. Южный Парк готовился к грозе... и я тоже.   
  
Взойдя на крыльцо Маршей, я отстегнул поводок, сунул его в карман и взял Мохнатые Штаны на руки. Тот тут же принялся извиваться и поскуливать от избытка чувств и попытался лизнуть меня в нос. Пришлось прикрикнуть на него, чтобы он успокоился. Жаль, что рядом не было никого, кто мог бы прикрикнуть на меня, чтобы я тоже взял себя руки.  
Мне показалось, что в связи с произошедшим вчера на вечеринке - соль, текила, лайм, поцелуй, длившийся ровно три восхитительные, ни на что не похожие секунды, и мое паническое бегство, последовавшее сразу за ним - открыть дверь своим ключом было бы немного бестактно, и позвонил. 

Открыл мне Стэн - так быстро, будто стоял прямо за дверью. Ну, или бросился в прихожую со всех ног, услышав, как кто-то топчется на веранде.   
  
Он был одет в черные джинсы с дырами на коленях и белую футболку, которой было примерно столько же лет, сколько и ему. Звезда исчезла, и без нее его лицо вдруг показалось мне беззащитным... беззащитным и растерянным, как у человека, к которому обращаются с вопросом на неизвестном ему языке.  
Некоторое время мы просто смотрели друг на друга, не говоря ни слова. Вернее, _пялились_. Стэн даже рот приоткрыл. Я слышал, как в гостиной за его спиной работал телевизор. Кто-то смотрел кулинарную передачу. "Только взгляни на эти помидоры, Джим. Ради всего святого, только взгляни на них. Доводилось тебе когда-нибудь видеть более сочный, более пахучий, более..."  
\- Ты завел собаку? - спросил, наконец, Стэн, будто очнувшись.  
\- Нет. - Я подхватил щенка под мышки и протянул ему. Мохнатые Штаны так рьяно вилял хвостом, что даже немного раскачивался из стороны в сторону на моих вытянутых руках. - Это ты завел. С днем рождения!  
Недоумение на его лице сменилось радостью, и, наконец, он широко улыбнулся, беря Мохнатые Штаны на руки. Тот немедленно уперся лапами ему в грудь и принялся облизывать его лицо с таким рвением, будто на свете нет занятия увлекательней. Стэн рассмеялся, отступая от двери и пропуская меня внутрь.  
\- Черт возьми, Кайл, это же корги! Маленький корги, такой, которого я всегда хотел! Откуда ты взял его? Как его зовут?  
\- Хм-м. Его зовут, хм-м, Мохнатые Штаны. Умоляю, даже не спрашивай. Не похоже, чтобы он понимал, что это его имя, так что ты можешь назвать его, как хочешь...  
Стэн вскинул на меня глаза и улыбнулся.   
\- Мне нравится и это.  
  
Среди женской половины семейства Марш Мохнатые Штаны имел головокружительный успех.  
Миссис Марш, вышедшая из кухни на звук наших голосов в прихожей, при виде него всплеснула руками и, похоже, на некоторое время лишилась дара речи.  
Зато с даром речи Шелли не было никаких проблем.  
\- Что это? – воскликнула она, когда Стэн опустил щенка на ковер в гостиной. – О, матерь божья. Какая прелесть! Что это, Стэн? Чье это?  
\- Кажется, наше.  
\- Абсолютно точно ваше, - вставил я, приваливаясь к косяку и наблюдая за тем, как Стэн и Шелли в четыре руки гладили и почесывали щенка, едва не пища от восторга. – Если мне придется везти его обратно на ферму, я точно рехнусь. Еще полтора часа в смертомобиле Кенни с этим ершиком для бутылок на руках мне не выдержать.  
Мохнатые Штаны перевернулся на спину и задрал лапки кверху, подставляя под почесыванья живот... и тем самым окончательно завоевал сердца новой аудитории. Миссис Марш, наплевав на бегущую из крана в кухне воду, опустилась на колени рядом с Шелли, даже не пытаясь скрыть своего восторга.  
\- Никаких «обратно», - решительно заявил Стэн. – Пес остается тут, а если отец захочет отдать его, то ему придется отдавать и меня вместе с ним. Господи, Кайл, не знаю, где ты откопал его... но это лучший подарок, который я мог себе представить!   
И он одарил меня таким взглядом, что я почувствовал, как сердце у меня в груди выросло до невероятных размеров.  
\- Рад, что тебе нравится, приятель. – Я пожал плечами, отчаянно стараясь перестать волноваться.  
Стэн поднялся на ноги, оставляя щенка заботам сестры и матери.  
\- Не поднимешься со мной наверх? Хочу посмотреть, что из старых вещей Спарки может сгодиться для этого парня. Насчет подстилки я не уверен, зато корзинка, в которой он спал, когда был совсем маленьким, по-моему, сойдет.   
\- Я думаю, лучше будет купить новую, - вмешалась миссис Марш. – Она здорово пропылилась за то время, что стояла на веранде.  
\- Мы с Кайлом поднимемся и взглянем на нее, окей?  
\- Конечно, дорогой. Только не задерживайтесь. Я только выну запеканку из духовки, и мы все вместе сможем съездить в город, купить собачьего корма и...  


Но Стэн уже не слушал. 

С силой вцепившись мне в руку, он уже тянул меня вверх по лестнице.

  
* * *  


  
Как только мы оказались в его комнате, добродушное настроение Стэна как рукой сняло. Захлопнув за нами дверь, он тут же прижал меня к ней и навис сверху. Я съежился под его взглядом, не зная, чего ожидать.  
\- Ты сбежал, Кайл, - наконец выдавил он, тяжело роняя слова. - Какого черта ты сбежал?  
Его лицо было ужасно близко. Настолько близко, что я чувствовал его дыхание, чувствовал едва уловимый запах его геля для душа... и запах самого Стэна - свежий, острый и горький, наводящий на мысли о зеленых ягодах митчеллы, лопающихся на языке. Я до одури боялся посмотреть ему в глаза, и уводил взгляд то вправо, то вниз, рассматривая растянутый воротник его футболки.  
\- Ты _поцеловал_ меня.  
\- Я думал, именно этого ты и хотел.  
\- Ты думал... - Тут уж я уставился на него во все глаза. - Почему это ты так решил? Откуда у тебя, черт возьми, такие сведенья?   
\- Рад бога, Кайл! Не смей мне врать, только не сейчас. Ты хотел этого! И сейчас хочешь!  
Я тяжело сглотнул, почувствовав, как щелкнуло в горле.  
\- Это не так.  
\- Нет, так! - Ладони, которые упирались в дверь с обеих сторон от моей головы, сжались в кулаки. - С тех пор, как мы с Венди расстались, а может, и еще раньше. Ты оставался у меня ночевать каждый божий день! Обнимал меня, когда думал, что я сплю! Читал мне вслух! Нюхал мои волосы, черт тебя дери! Может, в те дни я и вел себя, как пришибленный зомби, но это не значит, что я не осознавал всего, что происходит. Это не значит, что я не помню, Кей. Кей, пожалуйста...  
Я попытался вывернуться из его хватки, однако Стэн был начеку. Схватив меня за плечи, он снова впечатал меня в дверь, на этот раз прижимаясь плотнее и втиснув колено между моих ног. Щеки у меня вспыхнули, и я снова дернулся, но добился только того, что оказался еще ближе к нему.  
\- Отпусти меня, - прошептал я, глядя на его губы. Проследив за моим взглядом, Стэн быстро сглотнул и приблизил свое лицо к моему.  
\- И не подумаю.  
\- Прекрати это, Стэн! Ты неправильно меня понял, только и всего.  
\- Неужели? – Он спрятал лицо у меня на шее, опустил руки мне на талию и прижался сильнее, и я вдруг почувствовал, что у него стоит. Ширинка его черных джинсов вздыбилась внушительным бугром, который упирался прямо мне в промежность. – А как насчет того, что тебе снилось, когда мы спали в одной постели? Под одним одеялом? Как насчет того, что ты говорил мое имя во сне, Кайл, _стонал_ его...   
Панический ужас прокатился по позвоночнику ледяной волной.   
\- Это какая-то ошибка.  
\- Ошибка? Кей, разве это похоже на ошибку? - С этими словами он осторожно прижался губам к моей шее.  
Сдержаться не получилось: я ахнул и мертвой хваткой вцепился в его футболку... и почувствовал, как Стэн улыбается.  
\- Я знал, - прошептал он мне на ухо.  
\- _Стэн_...  
\- Да? - Он снова поцеловал меня в шею: рот у него горячий и влажный, и если он не остановится прямо сейчас, сию минуту, я утону, утону или взорвусь. Или сделаю что-нибудь, какую-нибудь глупость, которая в конце концов приведет к тому единственному, чем может кончиться эта история – к моему разбитому сердцу.  
\- Стэн... _Пожалуйста..._  
\- Все, что хочешь, - пробормотал он, и мне показалось, что голос у него срывается. - Все, что угодно.  
Дрожа всем телом, нечеловеческим усилием собрав воедино ошметки самообладания, я отпустил чужую футболку и уперся ладонями ему в грудь.  
\- Прекрати.  
\- Не могу. – Он снова попытался поцеловать меня, но я отвернулся, и его губы задели мое ухо. – И не хочу. И не стану.  
\- Тебе придется.  
\- Почему это?  
\- Потому что я этого не хочу, вот почему.  
\- Нет, хочешь! Хочешь, так же, как и я! Я знаю тебя с самого рождения, Кайл, и прекрасно вижу, когда ты врешь, так что ради всего святого, _пожалуйста_ , доверься мне. Если ты сейчас же меня не поцелуешь, я рехнусь, можешь быть уверен. И не смей говорить мне, что не хочешь этого, потому что ты хочешь, я знаю это, я _чувствую_...  
И вот тут меня, наконец, прорвало.  
\- А если и так, то что? - рявкнул я прямо ему в лицо. Стэн в удивлении отпрянул. - Ты сам не понимаешь, что творишь! Всего месяц назад ты с ума сходил по Венди, орал на каждом углу, что любишь ее...  
\- Я _никогда_ не говорил, что люблю ее!  
\- Это не важно, черт тебя дери! Ты вел себя так, будто готов хоть сию минуту нацепить ей кольцо на палец, а потом... вдруг... ни с того ни с сего! Я знаю, что ты скучаешь по ней, знаю, что тебе хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь был рядом с тобой... утешал тебя... _отвлекал_. Но я лучше язык себе отрежу, чем стану той маленькой таблеточкой, которую ты сожрешь, чтобы не думать о Тестабургер. Я никому не позволю так относиться к себе, никому не позволю так себя использовать. Даже тебе, чертов Стэн Марш, как бы мне этого ни хотелось! Какая муха бы тебя ни укусила, скоро это пройдет, и я...  
Стэн вдруг отпустил меня и отступил на шаг. Я глядел на него, чуть не плача.  
\- Ты думаешь, я поцеловал тебя только потому, что хотел перестать думать о Венди? - глухо проговорил он, обращаясь к наклейке с нарисованной пандой над моим левым плечом.  
\- Именно это я только что и сказал.  
\- Ты... не веришь мне? Не веришь в то, что я хочу тебя – именно тебя?  
\- Нет. Ты и сам в это не веришь.  
И отчетливо ощущая, что еще немного, и произойдет что-нибудь необратимое - я разревусь, давая выход раздирающей боли в груди, или брошусь ему на шею, наплевав на здравый смысл, забыв о благоразумии, предусмотрительности, отметая назойливую мысль о том, что он не может, просто _не может_ говорить серьезно... я не глядя нащупал за спиной дверную ручку, повернул ее и выскользнул в коридор.


	9. Chapter 9

                                                                          

 

Гроза надвигалась медленно и неотвратимо. Мир вокруг замер, предвкушая дождь, и каждый чувствовал это, но только не я. Для меня первые капли, упавшие на землю, стали неожиданностью, потому что, поглощенный собственными переживаниями, я не обращал внимания ни на что вокруг - ни на что, кроме себя.  
И это по-настоящему хорошо меня характеризует, если задуматься.  
«У нашего малыша Кайла – золотое сердце, господа», восклицал иногда Кенни, в одном из своих знаменитых приступов красноречия, вдохновить которые могла любая глупость. «Золотое сердце и дрянной характер. Слышали вы когда-нибудь о таком, господа и дамы? Знаком ли вам другой пример такого невероятного сочетания?»  
  
Свернувшись на кровати в своей комнате, я слушал, как ветер завывает под карнизом и хлопает не до конца закрытой сеткой от комаров на заднем крыльце. Мама забыла запереть ее, когда вместе с Айком бежала в дом, спасаясь от первых дождевых капель – холодных и удивительно крупных. Вдвоем они снимали простыни с бельевых веревок, натянутых между ветвями старого вяза и стеной дома. Едва успели до начала грозы. Я не видел, но с легкостью мог представить себе, как они спешат к крыльцу, прижимая к себе охапки чистого, свежего, вкусно пахнущего белья; как Айк на бегу прячет лицо в эти простыни, полной грудью вдыхая восхитительный запах чистоты, смешанный с запахом озона. Часть меня хотела бежать рядом с ними, радуясь дождю. Другая часть – часть, которой я отдавал предпочтение – желала оставаться под одеялом до скончания веков.   
  
За окном потемнело так стремительно, что казалось, будто весь мир вокруг окутали плотные черные тучи, то тут, то там рассекаемые тонкими паутинками молний. Так оно и было, на самом деле. Первый раскат грома грянул неожиданно, и, казалось, совсем рядом: словно две железные скалы сцепились друг с другом в схватке, прямо как в «Хоббите», то сшибаясь, то откатываясь в разные стороны. Сразу за первым раскатом последовал второй, еще сильнее. Я сжался под своим одеялом, подтянув колени к груди. Темную комнату осветила ослепительная молния... И тут дождь наконец по-настоящему рухнул на Южный Парк. С такой яростью, с такой всепоглощающей мощью, словно небеса имели против нашего тихого горного городка что-то личное.  
  
Потоки воды хлестали в стекло, верхушки деревьев за окном шумели и яростно раскачивались из стороны в сторону. Наш небольшой домик кряхтел и стонал, словно немощный старик, у которого из-за перемены сезонов ноют все кости. Из-за всех этих звуков – пугающих и успокаивающих одновременно – мне с трудом удалось разобрать стук замерзших пальцев по стеклу.  
  
Сначала я решил было, что мне послышалось, и поплотнее завернулся в одеяло. Однако стук повторился, на этот раз громче и отчетливее. Вскочив с постели, я подбежал к окну, открыл задвижку и дернул оконную раму вверх вместе с сеткой. На мгновение мне показалось, что механизм заело, однако чужая рука просунулась внутрь, чтобы помочь мне, и общими усилиями нам удалось поднять стекло. В комнату тут же ворвался настоящий вихрь из листьев, мелкого мусора, поднятого ветром с лужайки, и дождевых капель. Я зажмурился и прикрыл глаза локтем, спасаясь от этого маленького урагана, а когда вновь открыл их, на подоконнике сидел Стэн – замерзший и мокрый с головы до пят.   
\- Гребанная гроза, - проговорил он, клацая зубами. – Я чуть не захлебнулся по дороге сюда. Неподалеку от перекрестка рухнул здоровенный тополь, задел ветвями провода, и теперь половина города сидит без электричества. Есть у тебя свечи? Что-нибудь в этом роде?   
Он слез с подоконника в комнату и одним мощным движением закрыл окно. Звуки урагана снаружи не исчезли, зато стали немного тише. Стэн стянул с себя ботинки, повесил куртку на спинку стула. С ее насквозь промокших рукавов тут же закапало на пол, однако меня это не очень волновало. Я пристально наблюдал за ним, сложив руки на груди, ожидая, когда же он объяснит мне свое внезапное появление.  
\- Слушай, ты мог бы позвонить. Или, на худой конец, взять машину.  
\- Нет. Мне нужно было добраться сюда быстро, Кайл. Немедленно.  
Я усмехнулся. Мы со Стэном выискали и запомнили наизусть множество путей к домам друг друга раньше, чем научились ездить на велосипедах... многие из этих путей были на самом деле быстрыми. Перемахнув через пару заборов и протиснувшись под одной или двумя живыми изгородями, мы могли попасть друг к другу в мгновение ока, гораздо раньше, чем в состоянии была доехать машина или даже его зверюга-мотоцикл.  
  
Внезапно я обратил внимание, что Стэн принес с собой свою школьную сумку.   
  
\- Сбежал из дому? – поинтересовался я. – Здесь жить собрался?  
\- Очень смешно, Кей. А теперь садись и слушай.  
Сам он забрался на мою кровать, подавая пример. Я уселся напротив него, сложив ноги по-турецки. Стэн уместил на покрывале между нами свой рюкзак, который, странное дело, пострадал от дождя меньше, чем его одежда, как если бы Марш прикрывал его собой, пока добирался сюда. Он был набит под завязку, прямо-таки лопался от содержимого.  
Расстегнув один из боковых карманов, украшенных множеством значков и пэтчей с названиями его любимых групп, он вытянул из него какую-то фиолетовую тряпочку, а еще - ленту миниатюрных фотографий, какие получаешь, фотографируясь в маленьких кабинках с занавеской в торговых центрах. Он протянул все это мне.  
Я послушно взял фотографии и комок ткани, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшийся ничем иным, нежели кружевными девичьими трусиками из тонкого шелка.  
\- Это Венди, - подтвердил Стэн мою догадку. И продолжил, прежде чем мне удалось раскрыть рот: - А это четыре наших фотографии, и две из них мне по-настоящему нравятся. Мы сфотографировались в одном из автоматов неподалеку от Саут-сквер, и с тех пор я храню эти снимки. Еще у меня была сережка, простая серебряная сережка с маленьким камешком, которую она у меня однажды забыла. Впрочем, возможно, это был вовсе не камешек, а просто кусок подкрашенного стекла. В любом случае, она куда-то задевалась...  
\- Зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь? Думаешь, мне интересно? – спросил я, крепко сжимая зубы.   
Стэн вынул у меня из ладони трусики, и вместе с фотографиями спрятал обратно в карман.  
\- Это – воспоминания, которые остались у меня о Венди. Кусочки нее, которые я храню, потому что при взгляде на них у меня теплеет на сердце. Потому что они напоминают мне хорошие, веселые дни, в которые я чувствовал себя счастливым. Они заставляют меня улыбаться.  
С этими словами он потянул за молнию на рюкзаке. Он был набит так плотно, что небольшого движения оказалось достаточно – дальше молния продолжала расходиться сама.  
\- А это – вещи, которые я храню, потому что они связаны с тобой.  
И Стэн одним уверенным движением опрокинул рюкзак над кроватью, вываливая на покрывало целую лавину всяких штуковин, о которых я давным-давно и думать забыл.  
  
Я почувствовал, как у меня перехватывает дыхание, а в горле встает ком.   
  
Осторожно и медленно, словно во сне, я вытянул из этой груды первую попавшуюся вещь. Ею оказался старый, обтрепанный шнурок зеленого цвета. Конечно же, я помнил его, помнил отлично. В детстве я провел столько времени, дергая свою зеленую ушанку за эти самые шнурки. Дергал бы и дальше, если бы наконец не вырос из нее к концу начальной школы. Я понятия не имел, куда подевалась шапка потом, что с ней приключилось, никогда даже не задумывался об этом. Однако куда бы она ни делась, один из шнурков лежал сейчас на моей раскрытой ладони.  
Я поднял глаза на Стэна. Он пристально смотрел на меня, крепко сжав зубы. Скулы у него напряглись, и в глазах тоже плескалось напряжение. Страх.  
\- Давай дальше, - велел он мне.  
И я стал смотреть дальше.  
  
В груде мусора на кровати обнаружились:  
Дюжина или две записочек, которыми мы обменивались на уроках, не содержащих ничего значимого, ничего важного, кроме наших почерков. Все до единого диски, которые я записал для него и которым собственноручно раскрасил обложку. Множество билетов в кино. Все фильмы, которые мы посмотрели вместе, хихикая рядом друг с другом в темном зале, от старой «Невесты Франкенштейна» до самого «Зимнего Солдата», в мгновение ока пронеслись у меня перед глазами. Резинка, которой я собирал волосы в пучок. Значок с надписью «Денвер = АД», который я привез ему из Денвера, немного подредактировав черным маркером. Листок с моим экзаменом по французскому; листок с его экзаменом по французскому, на котором я нарисовал рыдающего человечка в синей шапочке с помпоном. Огромное, невероятное количество фотографий, на которых мы вместе, и еще несколько, на которых я один. Я перебирал их, не веря своим глазам. Вот мы со Стэном, совсем еще малявки, хохочем в объектив, обнимая друг друга за плечи – оба в футбольной форме начальной школы и с треугольниками пиццы в руках. Вот мы на мотоцикле Стэна – его затянутые в черные перчатки ладони лежат на руле, и он широко расставил ноги, удерживая равновесие, а я обнимаю его сзади за талию, и мой подбородок на его плече. Фотографии из школьного альбома; фотографии одного из выходных, проведенного на пруду в ленивой полудреме; и еще множество, множество мелочей, невзрачных, но в то же время невероятных по своей значимости; я и Стэн, Стэн и я.  
  
Видит Бог, я мог бы копаться во всем этом до бесконечности, надолго замирая над каждым сокровищем, удивляясь каждой находке, каждой вещице, о которой и думать забыл, но в этом больше не было никакого смысла. Медленно подняв взгляд, я уставился на Стэна.   
  
\- Трусы твои у меня тоже есть, кстати говоря. - Он храбро смотрел на меня в ответ. – Ничего такого, наверное, просто перекочевали ко мне в рюкзак вместе с остальной одеждой, когда прошлым летом...  
  
Я не дал ему договорить. Чувствуя, что сердце у меня в груди стремительно превращается в кусок пламенеющей лавы, быстро перегнулся через груду всех этих драконьих сокровищ и поцеловал его. Прижался губами к его губам, и Стэн тут же подался навстречу, судорожно выдыхая, словно задерживал дыхание – давно, возможно, всю жизнь. Его вздох облегчения показался мне подозрительно похожим на «Наконец-то, черт тебя дери», но у меня не было времени с этим разбираться. У меня не было времени, чтобы разбираться с чем-либо, помимо Стэна.  
  
* * *  
  
Когда его язык коснулся моего, мне показалось, будто одна из молний, сверкающих снаружи, сумела просочиться сквозь стены и угодила прямо в меня.  
«О Господи, о черт», билось у меня в висках, и я, наверное, сказал бы это вслух, если бы мог позволить себе отстраниться от него хоть на мгновение. Вместо этого я тихонько застонал Стэну в рот, запуская ладони в его насквозь мокрые волосы.  
Он тут же оторвался от меня и уставился мне в лицо совершенно диким взглядом.  
\- Извини, - пробормотал я.  
\- Извини? Кей, если ты не сделаешь это снова, я шкуру с тебя спущу. Я собираюсь выдрать из тебя сегодня по крайней мере пятнадцать тысяч таких звуков, так что тебе, приятель, стоит начать немедленно, если собираешься хоть немного поспать.  
\- Не думаю, что мне хочется спать, - ответил я и снова потянулся к нему.  
Стэн с готовностью подался навстречу, перелезая через кучу мусора из своего рюкзака. Значки, сложенные записки, диски и огрызки карандашей посыпались на пол, когда он толкнул меня на кровать и упал сверху, втискивая колено между моих ног.  
Обхватив его за плечи, я вскинул бедра, прижимаясь к нему. Футболка и джинсы на Стэне были мокрыми насквозь, мокрыми и жутко холодными.  
\- Заработаешь воспаление легких, - выдохнул я, и потянул за подол его футболки.  
Стэн кивнул и в мгновение ока стянул ее через голову.  
\- А как насчет этого? – я осторожно положил пальцы на верхнюю пуговицу его джинсов, медленно погладил ремень, пряжку, молнию... ощутил, как вздыбилась под моей ладонью ширинка.  
\- Ты уверен? – спросил Стэн, глядя мне прямо в глаза. Зрачки его потемнели, я видел это даже в сумерках комнаты. Дышал он прерывисто.  
Вместо ответа я надавил пальцами и высвободил верхнюю пуговицу из тугой петли. Стэн ахнул и снова впился в мой рот поцелуем.  
  
Нам пришлось повозиться, избавляя его от джинсов – насквозь промокшая ткань никак не желала сдираться с тела, обнимала его, словно была в него влюблена. Наконец, смеясь и чертыхаясь, он избавился от нее, а потом и от носков, и мы залезли под одеяло, прижавшись друг к другу так тесно, как это только было возможно. Стэна немного потряхивало от холода. Я обнял его обеими руками, переплел свои ноги с его.  
\- Ты боишься? – внезапно спросил Стэн, когда я потянулся, чтобы снова поцеловать его.  
\- Немного. А ты?  
\- Уже нет.  
Я потерся носом о его нос, сходя с ума от того, что мне и в самом деле позволено это делать.  
\- А раньше боялся?  
\- До чертиков. В тот день на веранде у Картмана – я думал, что рехнусь от страха.  
\- Зачем же ты тогда сделал это?   
\- Потому что не мог не сделать. К тому времени я уже понял, что ты мой, что ты должен быть только моим. Я смотрел на тебя, смотрел, как ты разговариваешь с Твиком, с Кенни, со Стивенс... и до чертиков хотел просто подойти к тебе, толкнуть тебя к какой-нибудь стенке...  
Стэн прижал меня к себе еще крепче, и я засмеялся, оглаживая ладонями его спину и плечи. Там, где я прикасался к нему, по коже медленно растекалось тепло.  
\- Господи, Кей, ты же знаешь, что всегда заражаешь меня своими идеями.  
Я улыбнулся ему в плечо.  
\- Это не просто идея, Стэнни, - сказал я, полностью отдавая себе отчет в том, что серьезные разговоры могут и подождать... но в то же время не в состоянии сдержаться. Мне нужно было расставить все точки, убедиться, что между нами больше нет недомолвок. – Это не просто очередное сумасбродство, которое пришло мне в голову. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя с тех пор, как себя помню.  
На несколько бесконечных секунд Стэн замер, и я замер в кольце его рук. Мы пристально смотрели друг на друга. Наконец он молча подался вперед и поцеловал меня... Так нежно и в то же время решительно, что я почувствовал, как сами по себе поджимаются пальцы у меня на ногах.  
  
Целовать Стэна, позволять ему целовать себя, было так же восхитительно, как я себе представлял. От его запаха, его широких ладоней, шарящих по моему телу, у меня кружилась голова; я и сам не заметил, в какой именно момент мягкие движения наших бедер навстречу друг другу превратились в яростные толчки.  
  
\- Погоди секунду, - шепнул ему я, и, вывернувшись из его объятий, повернулся к нему спиной.   
Стэн понял, чего мне хочется, в мгновение ока: крепко обхватив меня за талию, он подтянул меня к себе, практически подмял под себя. Его рука тут же поднырнула под мой локоть, и секунду спустя уже скользнула под резинку моих пижамных штанов. Я накрыл его пальцы своей ладонью, сжал их, и толкнулся в его кулак... и примерно с этого мгновения потерял связь с реальностью.  
  
Стэн, коротко постанывая, прижимался ко мне сзади – я чувствовал, как его член, твердый, как камень, горячий даже сквозь два слоя ткани, трется о мои ягодицы. Забросив одну руку назад, я запустил пальцы в его волосы и потянул. Стэн чертыхнулся и принялся лихорадочно целовать мою шею, плечи и даже немного затылок, толкаясь сильнее, отчаяннее, жестче. Его рука – та, что не хозяйничала в моих пижамных штанах, не сжимала мой член сквозь тонкую ткань нижнего белья, не доводила меня до безумия, до искр перед глазами – скользнула к моему рту, пальцы осторожно дотронулись до губ, и я с готовностью лизнул один, а потом засосал внутрь. И осторожно двинул бедрами, потерся об него, встречая на полпути его очередной судорожный толчок.  
Стэн ахнул.  
\- Господи, пожалуйста, еще, - лихорадочно зашептал он прямо мне в ухо, и я почувствовал, как волоски на шее встали дыбом, а член дернулся. – Пожалуйста, Кайл, сделай так еще, Господи, Кайл...  
Я снова потерся о него, на этот раз увереннее, и Стэн вцепился зубами мне в шею.  
  
Этого хватило. Видит бог, этого хватило, еще как, этого было даже слишком много. Его пальцы у меня во рту, мокрые от моей слюны, скользили туда и обратно – не думаю, что он отдавал себе отчет в том, что трахает ими меня в рот, но я отдавал, и еще как. Его горячая, влажная от нашей общей слюны и моей смазки ладонь, крепко сжимающая мой член, ладонь, в которую я толкался, чувствуя его крепкий член между ягодиц, его горячее дыхание на своей шее. И, Господи, просто Стэн – он был со мной, вокруг меня, на мне: задыхался мне в ухо, постанывал, и не переставал шептать срывающимся голосом:  
\- Господи, Кайл... _Кайл..._ Черт возьми, это ты, это и вправду ты. Поверить не могу... _Ох, блядь..._ Поцелуй меня, сейчас же, пожалуйста...  
Я обернулся, изогнувшись под ним, и Стэн накрыл мой рот своим. Пальцев он не убрал, и наши языки столкнулись на них. Более мокрого, грязного, сладкого поцелуя я и представить себе не мог – Стэн, похоже, тоже, судя по нечеловеческому звуку, вырвавшемуся из его горла.  
  
Оргазм накатил теплой и мощной волной откуда-то из-за позвоночника. Я почувствовал, как начинают дрожать от напряжения мои бедра, как огненные струйки наслаждения стекаются со всего тела, от самых кончиков пальцев, и медленно собираются в огромный горячий шар внизу живота. Стэн, похоже, почувствовав, что я вот-вот рехнусь от наслаждения, снова горячечно зашептал мне в ухо:  
\- Давай, Кей, кончи для меня, я хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь, пожалуйста, Кей... Я держу тебя... Господи, блядь, Иисусе, я хочу почувствовать, как...  
Дослушать дальше мне не удалось. Огненный шар ринулся вниз, оголяя все мои нервы, и я закричал, все еще с его пальцами во рту. Стэн сильнее задвигал рукой, а потом высвободил ее, мокрую от моей спермы, быстро оттянул вниз мои пижамные штаны и боксеры. Почти теряя сознание от самого яркого, оглушающего оргазма в своей жизни, я чувствовал, как он кончает вслед за мной, как пульсирует и подергивается его член, крепко прижатый к моим голым ягодицам.   
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Кей, Матерь Божья, я так люблю тебя, что у меня голова кружится, - прошептал он, и я, наконец, выпустил его пальцы изо рта, чтобы ответить ему тем же.


	10. Эпилог

 

_Полтора года спустя._

 

Он просто был моим героем, вот и все. Ничего с этим нельзя было поделать.

О том, что он мой герой, я узнал очень поздно. Пожалуй, за мгновение до того, как _очень поздно_ превратилось в _слишком поздно_  (воздадим хвалу Провидению за маленькие радости, маленькие акты благосклонности, что видят от него даже самые паршивые и непокорные представители его Стада). Произошло это полтора года назад, и я отлично помню этот миг.

В тот день Кайл, его братишка Айк, Кенни и я делали покупки в большом супермаркете неподалеку от центра. Вернее, покупками занимались оба Брофловски, Кенни присутствовал исключительно за компанию, а я... Скажем так, самочувствие у меня в те дни было не очень, если вы знаете, о чем я. Дело было как раз после того, как Венди Тестабургер бросила меня, на этот раз окончательно, а Спарки, пес, который жил у меня с тех пор, как я пешком под стол ходил, отправился в рай к своим собачьим праотцам, чтобы вместе с ними гоняться за теннисными мячами по постриженным небесным лужайкам и пожирать телячью вырезку в свое удовольствие. Настроение в связи с этим у меня было ни к черту, и я сидел в тележке для покупок, которую Кайл толкал по проходу, с мрачным выражением лица. Кенни и Айк закидывали меня упаковками орео, пакетами молока, связками йогуртов и коробками сырных макарон в виде звездочек, смеялись и переругивались между собой, а я знай жевал черешню, пригоршню которой умыкнул с одного из прилавков.

И вот, Кайл, этот рыжий подлец с веснушками на носу и встроенным радаром, безошибочно улавливающим мое настроение, перегибается через поручень тележки, чтобы заглянуть мне в лицо.

Я даже не помню, сказал ли он тогда мне что-нибудь. _Может, си, а может, нет_ , как говорит один приятель в той книге, которую я сейчас читаю, лежа под тонким лоскутным одеялом в полоске мягкого утреннего света. Может быть, он поинтересовался, как я себя чувствую, может, спросил, не боюсь ли я, что меня пронесет от немытой черешни так, что век помнить буду. Может, обратился ко мне на древней латыни – все едино. Главными были его глаза, а еще – его улыбка. Не знаю, с какой стати мое затуманенное сознание выбрало именно этот момент, чтобы проясниться, щелкнуть тумблером и перестроиться в мгновение ока, чтобы _влюбиться_... но это произошло, и я благодарен за это каждый божий день.

Его лицо разорвало сумрак моего беспорядочного существования, как солнечный луч разрывает плотную завесу сгущающегося сумрака.

 

* * *

 

Теперь этот герой спит рядом со мной, распластавшись на животе и спрятав руки под подушку. 

Видит Бог, мне сложно поверить, что всего через два дня плотно утрамбованные сумки – моя и его - стоящие в углу комнаты, перекочуют на заднее сидение машины, которая умчит нас обоих к черту на кулички. Последний учебный год в старшей школе пролетел так быстро! А лето, наступившее после него, закончилось еще быстрее. Мы оба поступили в университет Лос-Анджелеса – Кайл пошел на литературу и психологию, а я получил футбольную стипендию, по поводу чего Картман не перестает ржать. Говорит, что это единственное, что отделяло меня от классического – как по учебнику - американского джока. Услышав об этом в первый раз, он смеялся так долго и от души, что у него пиво носом пошло – то еще зрелище, доложу я вам. На это я заявил ему, что стану представлять его толстую задницу каждый раз, как приготовлюсь ударить по мячу.

Жду не дождусь начала футбольного сезона. Я мечтал вырваться из Южного Парка с тех пор, как себя помню, но теперь, когда час отъезда все ближе, к радостному волнению и предвкушению примешивается что-то, чему мне никак не удается подобрать названия. Я с трудом удерживаю себя от того, чтобы разбудить Кайла и спросить его, не знает ли он, что за слово вертится у меня на языке.

Да, мне хочется его разбудить, хочется, еще как. Солнечный луч ползет по его подушке – я наблюдаю за ним уже добрых полчаса. То и дело кидаю на него взгляды, отрываясь от своей книги, чтобы проверить, переполз ли он уже с подушки на щеку Кайла, или еще нет. Когда переползет, Кайл обязательно проснется. Он всегда просыпается, когда солнце светит ему в лицо. Так что я могу подождать.

Всего лишь два дня и один четырехчасовой рейс отделяют нас от колледжа.

Кайл, в отличие от меня, никогда не стремился покинуть наш маленький горный городок, а потому расставание дается ему труднее. Думаю, он всегда отдавал себе отчет в том, что сделать это в конце концов придется, однако каким-то образом отъезд все равно умудрился застать его врасплох. Он не говорит об этом, но я знаю, как сильно он будет скучать по своей семье, по Айку, по нашим друзьям, которые разъезжаются, кто куда... и, в особенности, по Кенни.

Еще в середине выпускного класса Кенни устроился работать в автомастерскую Джефферсона – занюханный маленький гаражик, что располагается на шоссе 117, прямо перед выездом из города. В механике он всегда разбирался лучше всех, кого я знаю, так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что уже через две недели посетители мастерской стали требовать, чтобы их обслуживал именно «тот парень, что чует машину, словно гребанный автомобильный шаман, и ругается, как ирландский докер». Сам Сэмми Джефферсон, плешивый мужичок с плохими зубами, от которого вечно несло прокисшим молоком и грязными подштанниками, вместо того, чтобы радоваться наплыву клиентов, жутко взревновал и взъелся на МакКормика. Не знаю, почему он просто не выгнал его, почему решил пойти именно таким путем... Может, хотел очернить имя Кенни, а может, просто относился к тому типу людей, которые предпочтут повеситься на собственном ремне, чем признать, что кто-то другой разбирается в их деле лучше них самих. В общем, Джефферсон обвинил Кенни в краже. Кенни, этого вечного миротворца, который за всю свою жизнь не украл ни цента. Который поправлял продавцов, случись им по ошибке дать ему слишком много сдачи. Поправлял их и возвращал им лишнее, Господи Иисусе.

Самое интересное заключалось в том, что больше всех взбесился по этому поводу Картман. Я никогда раньше не видел толстяка таким злым – и надеюсь, что никогда не увижу. За несколько недель до этого Эрик подал документы в Пенн-стейт, престижный юридический колледж в Пенсильвании, и хотя ответа он еще не получил, никто из нас не сомневался, что его примут. Услышав о том, что сделал Джефферсон, он прямо-таки слетел с катушек. Заявился к тому в костюме с иголочки, с брифкейсом в руке и весьма официальным тоном устроил ему ужасный разнос. Говорил Джефферсону, который едва ли понимал одно слово из его трех, об уголовной наказуемости за клевету, о недостойном отношении с рабочими, об оздоровительных деньгах и отпускных, которые он зажал «молодому мистеру МакКормику»...

Кенни остановил его, когда Эрик завел волынку об уклонении от налогов и «я не отказался бы взглянуть на ваши бухгалтерские отчеты, мистер Джефферсон, сэр». Просто схватил его за локоть, вытолкал на улицу и толкнул на стену гаража.

\- Какого черта ты творишь, толстяк? – кричал он, размахивая у Картмана перед носом перепачканными в мазуте кулаками. – Хочешь, чтобы эта мразь не только уволила меня, но и упекла за решетку? Хочешь, чтобы он мне дом поджег, чтобы он...

Сам я этого не видел, но слышал от Джимбо, который как раз заправлял неподалеку свой грузовичек, что Эрик в ответ на это обхватил запястья Кенни своими огромными ручищами, и сказал, глядя ему прямо в глаза:

\- Никто не смеет обижать моих друзей, МакКормик. Никого из них – даже такую облезлую церковную крысу, как ты. Запомни это, говнюк, а лучше запиши где-нибудь, если вообще умеешь писать.

Кенни дернулся было несколько раз, пытаясь выдернуть руки... однако Картман держал крепко, и дело кончилось тем, что МакКормик наконец разревелся – громко и открыто, так, как плачут дети. Он размазывал слезы по лицу, оставляя на щеках грязные разводы, и яростно отмахивался от Картмана, который пытался его обнять... Да, ни меня, ни Кайла там не было, это правда, однако почему-то я уверен, что эти слезы не были связаны с автомастерской и Джефферсоном. По крайней мере, не только. Эти слезы были связаны с тем, что наше детство в Южном Парке закончилось – гораздо стремительнее, чем кто-либо из нас мог представить.

Впрочем, спустя всего два месяца Кенни уже открыл свою собственную автомастерскую – на другом конце города. Чтобы сделать это, ему пришлось влезть в долги, и немалые, однако дела у него с самых первых дней пошли так хорошо, что ни у одного из тех людей, что ссудили ему деньги, не возникало ни малейших сомнений в том, что они получат свой вклад обратно в самое ближайшее время.

Мне никогда не забыть тех дней, что мы четверо провели в новой автомастерской Кенни, приводя ее в порядок, настраивая оборудованье, избавляясь от мусора, надраивая каждую доступную поверхность. Когда с уборкой было покончено и пришло время открывать автомастерскую для посетителей, Кайл внезапно вспомнил, что все мы забыли о самом важном – о вывеске. Картман предложил сыграть на самой сильной стороне Кенни (после его невероятного чутья к механике, само собой) и назвать мастерскую «Ебучий аккумулятор, сучьи покрышки». МакКормик тут же завалился на спину от хохота. Кайл нахмурился и сказал, что ни у одного из них не хватит духу этого сделать, а если хватит, тот Барбреди заставит их убрать вывеску в мгновение ока. Кенни, этот чертов румпельштильцхен, никогда не заключавший пари на деньги, предложил ему поспорить, и Кайл согласился...

Вывеска висит над мастерской Кенни и по сей день, а Кайл был вынужден заявиться на вечеринку Клайда в честь выпускного в форме чирлидерши. Стоит ли упоминать, что тем вечером я лишь чудом не тронулся умом? Стивенс и Венди, раздобыв где-то толстый черный маркер, написали у него на спине «Марш» - огромными печатными буквами. По окончанию вечеринки моей выдержки хватило ровно на шесть минут – столько занимает дорога от подъездной дорожки Донована до ближайшего по-настоящему темного переулка, если идти быстрым шагом. Очень быстрым. При воспоминании о том, как он толкнул меня на стену, стоило нам скрыться в подворотне, и упал передо мной на колени (или о том, как дрожали мои руки, когда я задирал на нем юбку, одновременно сражаясь с собственным ремнем), у меня и по сей день мгновенно пересыхает во рту.

Да. Видит Бог, это был хороший год.

Венди и Бебе, кстати говоря, путешествуют сейчас по Америке - только вдвоем. Устроили грандиозный роуд-трип до самого Мэна, в дребезги разбивая твердую уверенность Крейга (и большинства остальной мужской популяции нашей школы, если на то пошло), что от девчонок ничего интересного не жди. Стивенс, как сообщила Венсдэй Кайлу, когда они в последний раз разговаривали по телефону, собирается встретиться со Стивеном Кингом и узнать у него все, что осталось недоговоренным о Дерри и Касл-Роке... а сама Венди собирается проследить за тем, чтоб Бебе не упекли за решетку за домогательство. Судя по фотографиям, которые она постоянно шлет Брофловски, дела у них идут более чем весело. Один снимок – Венди читает дорожную карту, лежа на капоте машины, а водитель проезжающего мимо грузовика так вывернул шею, разглядывая ее голые ноги, что того и гляди врежется в дорожное ограждение – он даже распечатал и собирается повесить на дверь холодильника в нашей комнате в колледже. Не знаю, с чего это он решил, что в нашей комнате в колледже будет холодильник, но, черт возьми, Кайл – это вообще та еще загадка, и никто не знает об этом лучше, чем я сам.

После Мэна Венди собирается воссоединиться с Картманом в Пенсильвании после двухмесячной разлуки. Толстяк утверждает, что они договорились вместе снимать квартиру, хоть мне и сложно представить, как это чистюля Тестабургер собирается жить с Эриком Картманом, из которого пустые пакеты из-под чипсов, окурки и оберточная бумага от маленьких булочек с миндалем сыплются практически на каждом шагу.  

У них, похоже, и в самом деле все хорошо. Настолько хорошо, что все давным-давно устали удивляться. Более того – похоже, удивляться устал даже сам Картман.

У Мохнатых Штанов все тоже отлично. Мне очень хотелось, чтобы он отправился в Калифорнию вместе с нами, но мой отец и миссис Брофловски убедили меня, что псу лучше остаться здесь. Я, конечно, смогу видеть его по праздникам, когда буду возвращаться в Южный Парк – на День Благодарения, Рождество, Пасху и так далее. Кайл немного расстроился – он собирался научить Мохнатые Штаны приносить пиво из холодильника, как в том ролике с ю-тьюба, что однажды показал ему Кенни. Однако, посовещавшись, мы все же решили, что Мохнатые Штаны слишком молод для колледжа, да и умом не блещет. К тому же, как я уже говорил, Кайлу пора завязывать со своими капиталистическими фантазиями насчет холодильника в комнате. 

Вот и все. Солнечный луч уже касается его щеки, а значит, совсем скоро он проснется. Заворочается, инстинктивно перекатится поближе ко мне, и я, конечно, тут же начну целовать его, куда придется, помогая встретить это утро в Южном Парке с улыбкой. Кайл начнет улыбаться еще до того, как полностью проснется... а когда проснется, откроет глаза и скажет мне хриплым после сна голосом:

\- Привет, Стэнли Марш. – Так официально, как будто мы только что наткнулись друг на друга у столика для фуршетов на званом вечере в Эмпайр Стейт Билдингс.

И я скажу ему:

\- Привет, Кей.


End file.
